Love Adjustments
by Anime-Blade
Summary: Complete[SEQUEL to, A Brother's Love] Seto and Mokuba return back to Japan, and have to try and get used to the new changes in their life style. tabloidshipping setoxmokuba Cowritten with Kikyana
1. Chapter 1

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 1/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter One:**

The raven-haired teen walked back to his brother, who he had left sitting in a chair in the lobby of the airport. He was carrying three plane tickets in his hands. "Alright, I got the tickets." He said cheerfully. "Our flight leaves in about 20 minutes." He sat down in the seat beside Seto's and let out a small sigh of relief. In the past few weeks, he had to do a lot of growing up. He had attended a few of the meetings, but only on his brother's behalf- Not as the new CEO of Kaiba Corp., though that title was bound to be given to him soon. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts from his mind. The only thing that mattered now was his brother, "Niisan...is there anything you need? A drink or something?" He questioned, looking up at him.

Seto shook his head, the sunglasses he was wearing slipping slightly and causing him to re-adjust them. He'd taken to wearing them lately... "I think Maya went to get something... She disappeared a minute or so ago." Another thing that had changed, the hazel eyed woman had taken to spending more time around them, helping Seto in his recovery. He was actually starting to regret going back now... Jana hadn't stopped calling him during the day, just to give him something to do. Of course, this meant there was a lack in her own work- he'd happily listened to the blonde slay insults against her brother because of it (the two didn't seem too fond over the idea that they had to share their father's company...). "We're leaving in twenty minutes?"

Mokuba nodded slightly, "Hai, 20 minutes." he said, keeping up a cheerful expression. He had taken to acting much happier around the older, trying to make him feel at ease. He smiled slightly, and grabbed one of Seto's arms with both of his, hugging it lightly. "I can't wait to get back home and finally sleep in my own bed." He said, before letting go of Seto's arm.

A smile crossed his lips briefly; it would be good to sleep in his own bed again, since he hadn't in weeks... At the moment he was silently thanking any and all that he was a neat freak- he had memorized his room layout long ago, and would have little problem getting around on his own. Truthfully, he knew the house layout just as well as he knew his deck... A sigh escaped his lips as he tilted his head to the side. Where was Maya anyway?

He stared out one of the windows for a few seconds, looking at the planes, before turning back to look at his brother. In the past few weeks, Mokuba had become somewhat obsessed with where Seto was and when he was there. He'd be damned if he let his brother get into any sort of danger again. When he had gone to meetings, he always took small breaks, just to call his brother and make sure he was fine. He sighed slightly and let his eyes slip closed, "Niisan, where did you say Tamashi-sensei went to, anyway?"

Seto shrugged slightly, he hadn't been paying much attention to where she said she was going. The brunette was more curious to listen to his surroundings. It always made him curious to know what others were talking about. "What about me and where I went?" Maya asked, walking over towards the two brother's. Seto tilted his head towards her, before she tossed a water bottle towards him. He caught it easily- it had taken them over two weeks to manage that, but it was something that made him feel a bit less unable...

Mokuba couldn't help but narrow his eyes at that, "You shouldn't do such foolish things, what if he hadn't caught that!" he said, sounding more like an over protective mother then a brother, or a lover. "And you left him alone while I went to get the tickets!" He said, looking to Maya.

Both of them sighed as Maya took a seat. The older Kaiba shook his head slightly and uncapped the bottle of water before taking a sip, before closing it again. "I caught it though, didn't I?" he asked.

Mokuba crossed his arms and frowned at that, "Onegai, Niisan...be more careful!" He said and sighed slightly, before running a hand through his black hair, and he looked at the watch on his wrist, "Gah...ten minutes still..." He sighed again and sat back against his seat.

Of course, they hadn't started the 'tossing game' with a water bottle- that had been an aim... No, Maya had gone out and bought a hacky sack- something small that made noise and wouldn't hurt if you missed catching it. Going into her bag, she quickly found it and, of course, threw it towards the brunette, who in turn tossed it back. Boredom was Seto's new friend- one he didn't wish to keep...

Mokuba stared off at the ceiling and sighed slightly. They had already checked there bags. Oh yes, that trip had been fun...another voyage with the suitcase from hell...He sighed heavily and then looked back to his brother and Maya, clicking his tongue in annoyance at their game, mainly because he was left out...

The two continued their little game, Maya not simply tossing it at him, but causing him to pay attention and even have to stand in order to catch the damned thing. Without giving it a second thought, Seto instead tossed the hacky sack towards his brother, instead of back to Maya.

Mokuba hadn't been paying attention to them any longer, and had taken to looking out the window again. So, when the hacky sack was tossed back to him, it whapped him nicely in the side of the face, "Oi!" He shook his head and his eye twitched slightly, "Baka!" He said and tossed it back to his brother.

Seto sighed and tossed it back to Maya, who silently put it back in her bag. "The announcement for our flight should be coming on any moment..." She stated simply, while taking to glancing around. The older Kaiba brother merely shifted, bored with the lack of anything to do...

And sure enough, about 5 minutes later the announcement for there flight to board had been called. He sighed heavily and stood up; adjusting his clothing...something he normally did not worry about. He grabbed his school bag, full of homework that had not been done. He held out a hand for his brother, watching him closely.

Seto knew very well that his brother was holding his hand out for him, but chose to ignore him. Instead, he picked up his own suitcase and bag before once again re-adjusting his sunglasses- they annoyed him at times... Maya sighed and grabbed her own things, watching the two silently.

Mokuba sighed slightly and pocketed the hand he had been holding out for his brother. He knew very well that Seto knew it would be there. And he couldn't help but be a little hurt when his brother didn't accept it, "Fine, let's just go." He said and decided to walk in front of the other's, towards the gate...Quite a lot of growing up indeed.

Maya fell in step beside the brunette, making sure he followed. "A little too far to the right..." She murmured absently, glancing at him for a moment before looking forward to the teen in front of them. "Your brother is too much like you." She said to him, Seto only smiling slightly and tilting his head to the side again.

As they neared the gate, Mokuba passed back two tickets to Maya and Seto, keeping one for himself. He handed his over to the man standing by the door and walked through the doorway and onto the plane. He was beginning to somewhat dislike Maya, or was it that he jealous that he couldn't be the one who helped Seto? He somehow managed to get the idea that since this was all his fault- hai, he still hadn't let that one go- he needed to be the one to help Seto recover, and that just wasn't happening with Maya around. But he also knew that his brother needed her...another thought that made him angry at the woman.

Maya had taken both their tickets, since it would do Seto little good to try and hand it to the man that would be accepting their tickets. He was dreading the flight... What was he supposed to do on a thirteen hour flight? ...It was thirteen hours, no? Seto sighed, remembering something so simple... Was it because he wasn't always set on doing work? That focusing on other things, in turn lessoned his abilities in things he was once good at? Another sigh escaped his lips...

He walked over to their seats, and sat down, taking the one by the window. He flipped down the little tray in front of him, and pulled out Seto...err...his laptop from his bag. So many things had changed in the past few weeks; it probably would have made his head spin, if he wasn't focused on other things. He still had to finish typing up one last report. Mokuba was a procrastinator through. He would have to bring in the report 'on his brother's behalf' the day after they got back to Japan. He ran a hand through his hair, before he began his typing. He prayed silently that he didn't end up a workaholic like his brother...

Once he was sitting beside his brother he leaned back in the chair, and then decided he hated laptops since the keyboard was flat and made no sound. He was curious to know if his brother's typing had gotten faster now that he had to actually work... He faintly took note to Maya storing their bags above them before taking the seat in front of him. This was going to be one overly long flight he hoped he'd be able to sleep through...

Mokuba stopped typing, and looked over at his brother. He smiled slightly before turning back to the computer screen. He typed a little while longer, and then decided he'd had enough of work for now. He sighed lazily as he opened up a game of solitaire, and began to play, bored with the game already. He looked back to Seto and reached over, grabbing his hand with one of his own, the other hand still idly dragging this card or that across the computer screen.

Seto smiled faintly when he felt his brother take his hand in his own. It was little things like this that he now took notice to, enjoyed the small moments. Wasn't it quite sad though, that it had taken losing his sight to start paying better attention to his surroundings? More then ever now he wanted to be able to see. Taking in every little sound was of course something he now enjoyed doing if he had nothing else to do, but now he wanted to take in every little sight that came with them. He laced his fingers with the other's hand, before tightening his grip slightly.

He smiled when he felt Seto's fingers lace with his own, and he sat back in his seat, ignoring his game now, "Oh, now you want to hold my hand." He teased. He squeezed the other's hand lightly before letting out a light noise of contentment.

He only smiled slightly before thinking for a moment, and then kicked the chair in front of him. Maya turned around slightly to face the two, a look between annoyed, amused, and the obvious want to say 'kawaii' written over her expression. "You know, Seto-sama... You're still able to speak..." He grinned, "It's funner to kick the seat, since I already know how you would react." He replied childishly before adding, "I did have a reason though... Can you open my bag and get my notebook?" She answered with a quiet 'hai' before getting up and going into the top storage compartments, fishing through the brunette's bag before setting the notebook down on his lap to make things easier, before closing it and sitting back down.

Mokuba blinked a few times, wondering what his brother wanted with his notebook, "Niisan?" his voice questioning. He suddenly felt bad, remembering how Seto liked to draw...something that would be seriously hindered by his lack of sight.

"You had wanted to see my drawings before, right? I had only shown you that one sketch of my dragons... I want you to look at the rest of it..." He murmured quietly, picking the sketchbook up and holding it out for him to take.

He eyed the book for a few moments, before taking it, "Niisan...You told me I couldn't see them..." He pulled back the cover, "But if you're sure..." He said as he flipped a blank page to look at the drawings.

Seto merely turned his attention towards other things, listening again. He knew the very first one was of Mokuba when he had been younger. It had been drawn during their first few days of being adopted, and it would be the last for years... The next one was drawn five years earlier from the current date, when he had taken to drawing again, of Mokuba playing one of his video games, sitting on the floor. It continued from there- his little brother in various activities that he had memorized and later sketched. Going further in the sketches... It started with ones where Mokuba was sleeping- maybe now the younger would realize why he had said he liked watching him sleep...

Mokuba smiled down at the book, as he flipped through the pages, seeing the pictures. He felt the familiar sensation of tears stinging his eyes, and he reached up to wipe them away. "Niisan...they're beautiful..." He continued to flip through the pages, stunned by how his brother had bothered to take in every little detail about him...

"Of course they are," He sounded much like his normal self as he carefully leaned closer to his brother, taking care not to knock his head against his. "They're of you, aren't they?" Seto murmured quietly.

He smiled, "Hai..." He muttered as he looked at his older brother. He wanted so badly to kiss him, but they couldn't do that on the plane and he sighed slightly. What he was really looking forward to was being able to curl up into Seto's bed with him, and sleeping together peacefully. Odd how when a tragedy strikes, ones hormones go down. Mokuba hadn't even thought about sex for well over a week now.

His face fell slightly, "I couldn't finish the last one..." Said last sketch was again of Mokuba, though this one looking far more recent then the others. He had drawn his brother while the younger had his cheeks flushed, love-lust clouded eyes looking up (to him obviously- though that wasn't drawn, naturally). Seto had managed to finish sketching the teens face and hair, shoulders and chest- nothing further then that...

Mokuba looked down at it, and smiled. "I think it's still great Niisan..." He said and held the book close to his chest. "They are all so wonderful...I never knew you had so much talent..." he said, happily.

Seto smiled again, "I'm just glad you like them..." He had planned on giving the teen the sketchbook for his next birthday, since he had wanted to get the last picture finished first. That wouldn't of course be happening... So he had decided that now was as good as any a time.

He leaned his head against Seto's shoulder, sighing happily, "How could I not like them. They're of me, remember?" He joked lightly, as his eyes slipped closed. Mokuba was also looking forward to getting home and seeing Kesi...he needed someone to talk to about his new job. He just couldn't talk to Seto about it, knowing it would probably be painful for the older Kaiba.

Seto carefully leaned his head against his brother's, the smile still on his lips. "Looking forward to getting back and finally quitting with this High School nonsense?" He asked, knowing his brother had been avoiding all subjects really concerning anything that could possibly relate to Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba sighed slightly, "Yeah...I guess..." He said, not really lingering on the answer for very long. He didn't want to discuss Kaiba Corp things with his brother, and once he took over he would try his hardest to not ask the other questions.

Seto sighed, "Mokuba... I know you're trying to avoid the subject... It doesn't bother me." His brother seemed to think he was made of glass now and would shatter at even the mention of anything related to it.

He sighed slightly at this and nodded slowly, "Alright...It's not as if there is anything important to talk about anyway..." He said and shifted slightly in his seat. Who was he kidding? He was going to be so lost on his first day at the job.

"Perhaps not at the moment, but you'll come across your first problem in less then three minutes of sitting down at the office and turning the computer on. We'll have to change all the passwords..." He murmured thoughtfully, "Though, that's why I'll be there with you, ne?"

Mokuba frowned at that, "No, you will be at home resting." He corrected, "I will be fine by myself at the office, Niisan...I am much more capable then you give me credit for!" He said and looked back to the lap top screen, solitaire still up on the screen. Yeah, he was a great worker...

"And what, per say, is the resting for? I'm fine now, aren't I? Plus, there wouldn't be anything for me to do, so for all you know I'll fall down the stairs... What happened to watching my every move?" He said, wanting to reply with something else, but he really didn't want another argument... this was already seeming to turn into one...

"Well, excuse me for caring!" he said, his voice a mix between angry and hurt, "You think I want to let you out of my sight again? I worry about you constantly whenever we're apart. But you still need to rest..." His tone got softer as he finished what he was saying.

"Mokuba, you need to stop acting like I'm a damned china doll that will break from the slightest touch!" He hissed, pulling away from the younger and sitting back in his chair. Seto crossed his arms over his chest and went back to his listening game...

He looked down at that. Could his brother really blame him for being so worried? He still firmly believed that he was bad luck, but after the way his brother had yelled at him in the hospital, he hadn't voiced that opinion again. "Gomen, Niisan..." He said, his voice low. He hated it when his brother got angry and pulled away from him.

Seto sighed, "I shouldn't have used that tone..." He murmured, before going silent as the announcement came on- every one was buckle and remain seated while the plane took off. Silently going about the task, he tried to find the buckle.

Mokuba watched him for a few moments, before helping him with his seat buckle. He fastened his own afterwards and closed the lap top. He stuffed it back into his bag and sighed, wishing that damned thing would disappear. He wished Kaiba Corp would disappear. He didn't want to take over the company...he had to take over the company...God forbid he grow up like a normal teenager...who was he kidding, his life had never been, and never would have been normal, "Its fine...don't apologize...I'll just let you fall down flights of stairs." _'Fucking idiot...you see...this is why I hate you..._' he thought to himself. _'Don't know when to just shut up, do you Mokuba_?'

Seto merely stayed quiet, lightly gripping the armrests. He had never been one to personally like planes- since he had no control over it. Something else came to mind... he wouldn't be able to fly his jet again... Next to his bother, that had been the most precious thing to him, since it made him feel closer to his dragons... He sighed and breathed in shakily; trying to calm himself over something so unimportant... except to him it wasn't...

Mokuba crossed his arms and simply stared at the back of the chair in front of him. He sighed slightly. He really was being too mean to the older, but the way Seto acted some times...it just made Mokuba feel like he wasn't really needed...and maybe he wasn't...but he at least wanted to feel needed..."I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that..." He said, gaze not shifting from the chair in front of him.

"It's fine..." His voice cracked at the end and he cursed to himself- how could he let himself get so worked up about this? Just because he wouldn't be able to fly... Seto shook his head lightly and sighed.

He reluctantly reached over, and placed his hand on top of Seto's. He gently held on to it, as he looked at him, "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Seto forced a smile onto his lips, though it was depressed as he was now. "Yeah... I just realized though... that my blue eyes jet will be gathering dust now..." He murmured.

Mokuba shook his head slightly, "No it won't...do you know how long I've wanted to fly that thing?" He said and smirked slightly, "We can use that to fly when we go on our..." He leaned in close to the other's ear and whispered, "Romantic Vacations"

Seto had to smile this time, actually smile and not just force one. "Yeah... we still need to do that..." He said quietly, nodding slightly.

He smiled happily, and sat back in his chair, "And we will, niisan...as soon as I get things settled with the company...I actually intend to let the people do there jobs." He said, teasing the older slightly, "But when we get home, the only thing I am doing is crawling into bed with you." He said, his voice low.

He raised a brow slightly at the teen, before smirking slightly and shaking his head. He'd though it before and he was thinking it now- his brother was impossible...

Mokuba saw the facial expressions and he sighed heavily, "Iie niisan!" He said and shifted in his seat, "I wasn't talking about that. I just wanted to snuggle with you! You are such a hentai, niisan!" He said and giggled slightly.

"Hm... and like you aren't?" He said quietly, "I'm amazed you've managed to control yourself at all, Mokuba... Planning on jumping me when we get home?" He whispered, smirking.

"I am not a hentai." He said and sat up straight in his seat, "And I had no choice but to control myself...what else was I supposed to do, eh?"

Seto shifted in his seat, in a way that would block other's from looking at them he knew. One of his hands slipped down to find Mokuba's seat, running along until he trailed up his leg and thighs, only to caress his crotch. "I can think of a few things..." He murmured, before pulling back and sitting back the way he had been before.

Mokuba whimpered slightly, "Kusottare" He hissed. "This is a thirteen hour flight!" He said angrily, "I can't believe you'd do that to me! I didn't do anything to deserve this..." He said and bit his bottom lip slightly.

"You should have thought about that when you ignored me for the last two odd weeks... Why do you think Maya bought the hacky sack? I was bored sick!" He shot back, whispering it to him.

He groaned slightly, and kept his voice just as low, "Niisaaaan..." He whined slightly, "I didn't think you would be...well...up to doing anything..." He said and sunk low in his seat, "I didn't want to make you feel like you had to do it…or something..."

"Yes... because every time before I didn't want to do it at all..." He muttered, having the urge to roll his eyes though it would useless. "I think I took more showers in these last two weeks then I have in the last five years..."

He sighed heavily, and sunk lower into his seat, "Well why didn't you say anything then?" He said, his voice still low, "I would have done it if you had said you wanted it! I took plenty of showers myself..."

Say anything? He had thought the advances were enough... He had to practice them since he couldn't even see, dammit! He now knew how Mokuba used to feel when he was working and unresponsive... Seto sulked for a moment, before wondering if his brother would get back at him for the teasing... Smirking slightly he turned again to rest somewhat on his side. His brother was going to hate him later...

Mokuba squirmed in his seat slightly. His arousal wasn't so bad; he could certainly ignore it like he had many others for the past few weeks. He shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip slightly.

Seto once more found his brother's thigh, running his finger's teasingly along the other's pants, going up to the teens groin, only to go back down to his knee and then to repeat...

He tried to move away from his brother's teasing touch, and only found himself leaning against the wall of the plane...damned window seat! "Niisan...please..." He muttered.

Seto pulled back from him, wishing he could see his expression at the moment. He opted to simply sigh and sit back in his seat, wishing the flight was nearly over instead of only just barely having started.

Mokuba glared at the older, not that it mattered, he growled slightly, he knew the older could at least here that, "That was just low Niisan...about as low as you've ever gone." He said and sunk low in his seat again.

What he wanted to say to his brother was something about the fact that Mokuba had gone lower then that before when teasing him... He decided against that topic for the moment. "This flight is going to be taking way too long..." He muttered to himself.

Mokuba leaned back in his chair, trying to remain calm. The ache between his legs wasn't as bad as it had been at other times, but it was still annoying. He decided work would probably take his mind off of it, and he pulled out the laptop again.

Seto sighed and slouched in his seat, half a mind to kick the seat in front of him again and ask Maya to get that damned little hacky sack out again. What else was there to do except sleep?

He began to type and sighed slightly. He glared at the screen, obviously a problem with something on the forms he was filling out. The raven-haired teen shuffled through his bag, and pulled out a few work papers, glaring at those as well. He cursed and pressed down backspace button on the keyboard, and held it down. He had missed a whole chunk of something, and now had to redo the entire thing.

Seto finally removed the sunglasses he had been wearing, finding them just a little too annoying at the moment. His eyes were closed, since there wasn't a reason for him to leave them open. Leaning back in his, he decided on indeed sleeping for lack of what to do. "Wake me if it's important." He murmured.

"Right..." He muttered vaguely as he began to type again. He stared at the screen as his fingers moved quickly across the keyboard. Of course, he wasn't as fast a typist as the older Kaiba, but he would get there eventually.

It took a few minutes before the brunette was able to get to sleep, and he hoped he would asleep for some hours, since being bored again wasn't something that appealed to him...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses  
**

Reviews from the **last chapter of "A Brother's Love"** will be answered here.

**MalfoyRocks**- But we are continuing! We just thought that twenty something chapters was enough for one fict, and to start with the next… lol.  
**Mandy925892002**- Lol. Yesh… Sequel-ness, so it's like, not ending…  
**psycogirl234**- Eh, it'll get less sad… I think Oo;;  
**Afiong Bassey**- Yes, but there's a sequel!  
**Koi-Bara**- At least I'm feeling better now, lol. And the sequels finally out!  
**Kikumaru-twin**- Hm… Is he going to stay blind… Truthfully, we haven't gotten to the point where that's decided. Maybe he will, and maybe he won't. I'm not sure which to chose yet…

**Reviews Update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 2/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Two:**

Mokuba angrily shoved the laptop back into his bag as the plane landed. He had screwed up on the work at least six times before finally getting it right, and when he had almost been finished, the battery on the blasted thing died and he lost all of his progress. "That's five hours of my life wasted." He muttered angrily as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. He had gone to sleep in between screw ups.

"You should've saved in between... At least once an hour, so that you'd only have to catch up on a bit should something happen..." Seto stated quietly, waiting for the damned announcement to come on and tell them they could get off.

He stood, leaning against the back of the seat in front of him. He sighed heavily, "I know that now thank you for stating the obvious." He said and sighed. This was really pissing him off. He wasn't cut out to run a company and he knew it.

Seto sighed and unbuckled when the announcement came on, though the thought that they were now extremely close to getting home, roughly twenty minutes, was enough to lighten his mood.

Mokuba moved out into the isle and looked up at the older, "Niisan, are we riding home alone?" He asked. What he meant by that was, 'I want to get things started in the back seat of the limo. We should go home alone.'

He nodded silently and once again put his sunglasses on. Maya was already taking their things down, taking Seto's and handing it to him, nudging his arm slightly so he would realize it was there.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed slightly, before walking down the isle and off the plane. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall outside of the gate, waiting for the other two.

Seto had tried to stay right behind his little brother, but that had changed when a kid ran out from her seat and her parents had to follow. Maya had had to pull him back before moving around him to lead him out, spotting Mokuba when they exited.

Mokuba sighed again, "Come on, let's go." He said and began to walk off in the direction of the baggage claim. He stood in front of the place, waiting for their suitcases to slide down and onto the platform in front of him.

Seto remained silent mostly, standing next to his brother while they waited for their luggage. Maya spotted her bag and grabbed it, "Will you two be fine if I leave now? I need to go check up on a few things."

Mokuba saw Seto's and pulled it off of the platform, "Yeah, we'll be fine...thank you Tamashi-sensei." He said and groaned when he spotted his own. "I really should have thrown away some of these clothes..." he muttered as he pulled it off. He placed his brother's suitcase on his left side. "There Niisan." He said, letting him know his luggage was there.

She smiled at them before going, taking her cell out as she went and trying to get a half decent signal. Seto picked up his suitcase, after searching for the handle, before tilting his head slightly, "We can go?"

He nodded his head, though the act was pretty meaningless, "Yeah, we can go now." He smiled slightly and shifted his school bag to his other arm. He gripped the handle of his own suitcase in the same hand. He hooked his free arm with the older's, "This way." He said lightly, and began to guide him through the airport and towards the exit, glad that it wasn't very crowded.

Seto allowed himself to be led, though hated it at the same time. "They're staring..." He knew that most everyone was giving them odd looks; he didn't need his eyes to know that...

Mokuba looked up at him for a few seconds before looking back in front of them. It was true, people were staring at them, and Mokuba shot as many nasty glares at people as he could, "They don't matter Seto, don't let it bother you." He said as they approached the doors.

He sighed and only nodded, wanting to be home now more then he had ever wanted. Before he hadn't even noticed when eyes followed him, but now... this was different, and he couldn't help but hate it.

He let go of his suitcase for a brief second, to open the door. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" He asked as he let go of the older's arm, to allow him to get through the door way. He moved and stood with his back against the door, holding it open for his brother, "I'll make sure to tell the cooks to make whatever it is you want." He said simply.

Seto shrugged and stepped out carefully, not wanting to bang into anything... He stepped to the side and waited for Mokuba to lead him again.

Mokuba grabbed his suit case again, and grabbed onto the older's arm once again, leading him over to the limo, where their driver held open the door for them. "Niisan, you have to eat properly...I'll tie you to your chair at dinner and force-feed you if I have to." he said, half joking. He placed his bags on the ground to allow the driver to place them in the trunk. "Be careful not to hit your head as you get in..." He said as he waited for Seto to climb into the back seat.

Seto smiled slightly and put down his own suitcase and bag to be put in the trunk before carefully getting into the back. Once in he moved down to the other side, before waiting for his brother to get in as well.

Mokuba sighed and ran a hand through his hair again before climbing into the back with his brother. Once the door was shut he immediately snuggled up to him, closing his eyes slightly. He let out a soft contented noise, while nuzzling his cheek against the older's side.

He brought his arms up to wrap around the teen, trying to pull him closer. The contact was needed right now, but it wasn't quite enough... "Mokuba... kiss me, please..."

He blinked a few times. He couldn't ever remember the older asking him to kiss him. Mokuba knew Seto wasn't one to ask for anything, period, which was going to change now. He smiled weakly and pulled himself up, "Aishiteru..." He whispered before kissing the other. The kiss was gentle, but full of passion.

Seto returned the kiss, continuing with the gentle but passion filled one, before turning it more desperate and needed. Silent tears began to streak his cheeks, though he didn't take notice of them, and instead focused on his current lip-lock.

He wrapped his arms around the older's neck, and gently toyed with his hair. He continued to kiss the older for a few more moments before pulling back. He looked at Seto, confused, "Niisan...what's wrong?" He asked, and moved one of his hands to wipe away the other's tears.

He pulled him against his chest tightly, ignoring the light pain the action caused. "I can't even kiss you now... Without asking you..." He murmured quietly.

He closed his eyes, and leaned against him slightly, "Please...don't cry...it'll be alright..." He tried to reassure him. He placed his arms around him gently, holding him.

"It won't be alright... It can't be alright..." Seto removed the sunglasses again, throwing them down at the ground hatefully and glaring where he thought they roughly were now. His sapphire blue eyes looked ice like now and glazed, the reason for the glasses in the first place.

He looked up at the older and sighed slightly, "Niisan...the important thing is that we're together...and that's never going to change." He grabbed Seto's hand, and laced his fingers with the others "I'm always going to be right here with you...and as long as we have each other, everything will be alright."

Seto merely shook his head but stayed silent this time, a few more tears running down his cheeks before his glare faltered and a lost look took its place. How could everything be alright when he couldn't even see his brother?

Mokuba reached up, and lightly brushed the tears away again. He had tears running down his own cheeks, but stayed silent, not wanting his brother to know he was crying. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, his voice as low as possible.

"You keep on saying that, but you haven't done anything wrong..." He murmured. One hand trailed from the teen's waist up his chest, to his neck, and finally to cup his cheek, before Seto was able to kiss him lightly, "You haven't done anything..."

"And you keep saying that..." He said and turned his face downwards, "...but I've done everything wrong..." he muttered quietly.

"What have you done wrong?" He asked, tilting his head slightly and hoping he was facing more towards were Mokuba was.

"Never mind..." He wiped his eyes and sighed slightly, "You still haven't told me what you want for dinner." He said, trying to change the topic.

"I don't feel like eating..." Seto said quietly, leaning back slightly and letting his head rest against the window. Truthfully, he wasn't sure why, but he felt sick to his stomach at the mere thought of food.

"Niisan!" He looked back up at him and sighed slightly, "You haven't been eating right for a long time! I'm worried about you!" He said and frowned, "Please eat something when we get home."

Seto made a face, "I'll just feel sick after I eat, so what's the point?" The reason why he never ate anything was because his stomach couldn't handle it usually, which was another reason Maya tended to keep him in the hospital when ever something happened- to make sure he wouldn't wind up sick from lack of nutrition.

He sighed and sat back against the seat, "Fine..." He muttered. He looked out the window, recognizing familiar landmarks and he sighed from relief, they would be home in about 10 minutes… He allowed his mind to drift through different thoughts and he sighed slightly, "Do you not want me to help you?" he questioned, looking up at him.

"Not help with what?" He asked, head tilting slightly towards him. Seto hadn't the faintest idea as to what the other was talking about, since there were too many things he did need help with.

"Before we got on the plane, I offered you my hand, and I know you knew it was there, and you didn't take it. On the plane you yelled at me, and now you won't listen to me!" He said, trying not to raise his voice.

"Gomen..." He whispered quietly. At the airport he had wanted to try acting normal, so walking without being guided was what he had chosen- plus he was sure his brother had still been annoyed about getting hit with the hacky sack. For the yelling part, he wasn't sure what his brother was referring to since they'd had a few spats during the flight. As for not listening... Seto wasn't sure.

"I just want to protect you...like you did for me when I was a kid..." he said, looking up at him, "But you don't want me to..."

Now he knew which argument the other had been referring to... "I just can't stand it when you act like I can't do anything now... I know you mean well, but you act like I might break..." In his mind he couldn't be broken any further...

"I'm sorry...I'm just so scared that something else might happen to you..." He said and started to cry again, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you..."

"Nothing else is going to happen to me... What else could happen to me?" His mind screamed that he could lose Mokuba, that the teen would get fed up with him and leave... It hurt to think about it...

He moved and laid his head down on the other's shoulder, "I'm sorry...I'll try to ease up, alright?" He wrapped two arms around one of the older's neck and nuzzled his cheek against it. "But you have to promise me you'll be careful!"

"I'll be careful..." He murmured, leaning his head against Mokuba's. "Aishiteru..." Seto moved his arm slightly in the other's hold, lacing his fingers with one of the teen's hands.

"I love you too..." He said gently. The car slowed down, and eventually stopped. Reluctantly, Mokuba released the hold he had on his brother, and a few moments later the door was opened for them. Mokuba slid out and turned to the driver, "See to it that our bags are taken upstairs, and set outside our doors." He said, in his best 'respectable-business-man' voice. _Might as well practice for the future_. He stood to the side of the car door, waiting for Seto.

A sigh escaped his lips as the limo stopped. He didn't really feel like moving from where he was, though at least they were home and could hopefully continue once upstairs... Seto moved over to the other side, forgetting to grab the sunglasses that were still somewhere... Carefully getting out, he stepped to the side so that the door could be closed.

The driver saw the look in Seto's eyes...or was it the absence of one...and he gave him a strange look. Mokuba immediately glared at the man, eyes narrowing. He grabbed Seto's arm again, "You want to go up to your room?" He questioned as he began to lead him across the lawn, to the front door.

"Sure..." He was now seemingly staring at the ground, bored again without sounds to listen to. That was another reason why he didn't want to be left at home should Mokuba be at the office now- it was too quiet and would drive him insane.

He yawned slightly as he fished around in his pocket for his keys. Once he found them, he unlocked the front door, and stepped in. "Finally! Home sweet home..." He smiled slightly as he walked in. He stretched his arms slightly, and blinked when he spotted the date on his digital watch. How could he have been so careless as to not realize the date? "Ah! October 23rd!" He sighed heavily. Seto's birthday was in two days, and he hadn't even remembered. He then doubted if Seto even remembered his own birthday.

"What's wrong with it being the twenty-third?" He asked, clueless as usual to when his birthday was. It wasn't that he didn't remember, he just didn't care to think about it, so it easily slipped his mind. "Can we go upstairs..?"

Mokuba blinked, "Seto! I can't believe you forgot your own birthday! It's in two days!" He sighed heavily, "You're impossible...come on." He grabbed the older's arm, and lead him towards the stairs. "I'll have to do some party planning like crazy!" he said and sighed slightly, "I hope everyone can come on such short notice." Mokuba always loved planning parties; he'd actually planned his own birthday on several occasions.

Seto made a face, "You know I hate parties, a reason why I gladly forget my birthday..." People tended to get too loud at parties... Though he doubted he had much choice in whether or not he'd have one, Mokuba always seemed to love planning them... Seto sighed; he wasn't going to live through this...

Mokuba began to lead him up the steps slowly, "Well, it's a good thing I love parties then, and you love me, so that means you'll let me plan it." He said and giggled slightly, "Come on, it'll be fun! I'll invite all of your friends, and we'll have cake and do other birthday party-type things. Plus, you're turning 20, that's a big deal Seto!"

Seto had to sigh, "Non-existent social life Mokuba... Remember?" His brother seemed to always forget that... He really only had one 'friend', though he had never actually said that out loud at any given time- Jana was just a business acquaintance who knew his life pretty damned well...

Mokuba frowned as they reached the top of the stairs, "You have plenty of friends! Yuugi, and all the others, and Jana." he said smiling slightly, "You will have fun, alright? And you aren't going to get out of this, so no arguing." He said, his tone light and playful as he walked down the hall towards Seto's room.

Seto groaned, "Yuugi-tachi are far from being my 'friends', Mokuba... Why do you insist on torturing me?" He sighed again.

He frowned again, "You never give anyone a chance, Niisan! If you let them, they would be your friends!" He sighed slightly, "I'm not trying to torture you...now that you will actually have free time, you should have some friends to spend that free time with!"

"Mokuba... the only one who can even stand me is Yuugi... The rest just follow along like obedient puppies..." He muttered, "So there's no point in inviting them... As for free time... I'll figure something out..."

"Like I said, you don't even give anyone a chance!" He opened the door to the older's bedroom and stepped aside to let him in, "You're so stubborn, Niisan."

"Mokuba... They aren't about to give me a 'chance', so why would I bother? Plus I can't stand them anyways... The Mutt is past annoying, Mazaki doesn't know when to stop talking, that other guy has the worst hair style I've ever seen..."

Mokuba sighed heavily, "Fine then, on your birthday you can eat your cake alone, Loner-boy." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And where will you be then, if I'm to be alone?" He asked, brow slightly raised in question, though it seemed odd since his eyes held no expression... "Besides, cake's too sweet."

"Not sure, maybe I'll go hang out with Yuugi." he said, teasing him, "And you better eat the cake! I plan to make it myself!" He said and watched him with a slight smile.

"You, baking...?" Seto smirked slightly as he pictured that, edited a few things... Dammit, that was sure to cause future dreams...

Mokuba looked at him, "Yeah? Is there something wrong with that?" he questioned before closing the bedroom door. "I've always wanted to try baking..."

"Depends on whether or not you burn the kitchen down..." He muttered to himself, before walking over to his bed, bumping into it slightly before moving to sit down.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses  
**

Sorry this took so long you guys! School is really getting out of hand. I have a project in all four of my classes. T.T

**MalfoyRocks**- And interesting review… Quite insightful too…  
**Mandy925892002-** Finally, there's more, lol.  
**Koi-Bara-** I prefer pocky high's… lol. Nope, no dying, because then that would be bad and I'd miss the funny reviews T.T  
**Pharaohs Little Sister**- Uber sad, yes…

**Shrimp-Toast**- Aww… Still being in shock isn't good.  
**Afiong Bassey**- Will he get his sight back… A good question with no answer as of yet.

**Reviews Update**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 3/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Three:**

Mokuba smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting beside him. He leaned up, and gently kissed his neck a few times, before moving to whisper in his ear, "Now...how about I make up for two weeks of ignoring you?" He moved back to kissing the other's neck lightly.

Seto smirked before shifting slightly, before moving his hand over to the other, bumping it against the younger's knee before he trailed it up. He repeated what he had been doing on their flight, though when he traced along Mokuba's thigh and reached his crotch, he didn't touch him with teasing fingers, but instead stroked him through the material of his pants. "Mm... Sounds like a plan..."

He bit his lip, before speaking, "Are you…ah...Sore anywhere...I don't want to hurt you..." He wrapped his arms loosely around the older, as he moaned again.

"Just don't put too much pressure on my chest..." Since his ribs weren't entirely healed, it felt like the skin was bruised, but ten times worse by means of pain. He continued to touch his brother, before finally deciding to un-do the teens pants and let his hand slip into them.

His head snapped back at this, and he had to place his arms out behind him to hold himself up, "Ah! N-Niisan..." He bit his bottom lip again as he raised his hips from the bed, "More..."

Seto set about removing his brother's clothing on the lower half of his body, leaving him with only his shirt on now. He let teasing fingers trace his brother's thighs, running up along the skin, but staying away from his arousal now.

Mokuba sat up, and grabbed the brunette's shoulders. Gently, he leaned backwards so he was lying on his back, pulling the older on top of him. He moaned again as his hips raised from the bed, "Onegai..."

A smirk played out on his lips as he ignored the teen's plea, instead removing the teen's shirt before teasing the skin with nips and licks. This was just a little reminder of why his brother shouldn't ignore him again, lest he want to get teased instead of pleased.

Mokuba saw the smirk on his brother's face, and groaned. That smirk always meant trouble, "Niisan please...do you forget it's been two weeks for me as well?" He lifted his hips just a little higher.

Seto sighed, "Hm, yes... but once again you seemed to have forgotten that I can't exactly take you with my pants still on..." His brother always seemed to forget about him still being dressed...

Forgetting wasn't the problem for him. His problem was Seto. Whenever his brother touched him in those intimate ways, the only things he thought about _were_ those touches, and how to get more of them. He sat up on the bed and his hands trailed to the older's pants, slowly unzipping them, before pushing them down slightly.

Seto had taken to nipping his brother's neck lightly while the other started on removing his clothes. His hand slipped down to tease Mokuba, causing a distraction that had him wondering if the other would still be able to go about his task.

He managed to get the older's pants down to his knees before he became lost in the feeling of Seto's teasing touches. His hands moved up to grip Seto's shoulders, "Ah...Niisan..." he moaned out.

Seto laughed quietly before pushing his brother onto his back lightly, and then fully ridded himself of his clothing, tossing it aside somewhere... "You're going to have to grab the lube." He murmured, tilting his head slightly towards his bedside table, "I'd rather not waste time trying to find it..."

Mokuba's face fell at that and he was still for a few moments, before he finally moved to open the end table. He peered inside and spotted the small tube. He grabbed it, and handed it to the older, "H-here you go..."

Seto frowned slightly, "What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because something's bothering you..." He didn't take the lube, obviously, since he didn't realize his brother was holding it out to him, even though he'd said something, where exactly it was lay unclear to him.

"Nothings bothering me..." He stated and touched the end of the tube to Seto's hand, "Here." He said again.

"I can hear it in your voice... Something was bothering you... Or is..." He moved his hand slightly to touch the tube before taking it from the teen.

"There isn't anything wrong." He said, his tone flat. He lay back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, sighing slightly.

His shoulders slouched slightly and he dropped the lube on the bed, sitting back and shifting so he could bring his knees up against his chest, forehead resting against them. Why wouldn't his brother just say it? Why did he have to pretend? "I may be blind Mokuba, but don't act like I'm stupid..."

Mokuba sat up and looked at him...his brother wouldn't even be able to know when he looked at him. He shook his head slightly and sighed, "Seto, I didn't say you were...there just isn't anything wrong." He stated.

"Then why did your tone change? Why did you pause before you moved? After I asked... Did you forget?" He couldn't come up with anything else; nothing could have caused him to act like that...

He sighed and grabbed one of the pillows, hugging it to his chest, "It's nothing...I was being selfish...just forget about it..." He looked down to the bed and stared at the deep blue sheets.

"It isn't nothing though, or else you wouldn't have hesitated... I know I felt you hesitate for a moment." Technically, he was looking at his brother, but glazed blue eyes seemed to be looking through him, instead of at him...

Mokuba looked up, and shivered when he saw Seto's eyes, and he quickly looked away. He didn't like those eyes, they weren't his brother's eyes...Seto's eyes had always been deep, full of emotion that the older couldn't speak. He clutched the pillow tighter, "Nothings ever going to be the same..." He muttered before burying his head into the pillow. Wasn't it he, who not more then 40 minutes ago said that everything was going to be alright?

Seto let his eyes slip shut slightly and he turned the blank gaze elsewhere. He had insisted on wearing the sunglasses always for a reason, not needing people to be staring more then need be... "I thought everything was going to be alright? Or did it finally sink in that this can't work... You can't even look at me now, can you? You refuse to look at my eyes, don't you?"

His brother knew him much too well. He clutched the pillow tighter, "I don't refuse to look at your eyes..." He lied. There wasn't a choice in the matter, this had to work...They had to be together.

Seto shook his head and sighed, "Don't lie to me Mokuba; it only makes this worse... You can't lie to me when I can hear it..." He murmured sadly.

"I'm not lying!" He said angrily. He threw the pillow across the room out of frustration. Why couldn't Seto just drop it? Why couldn't he just forget about it, like Mokuba had asked!

"You'd like me to think so..." He muttered, more depressed sounding then actually angry. If his brother couldn't even look at him now, why was he trying to pretend this would work? It couldn't work... "You were right to say something then... before this happened... We can't work... Maybe we would have been fine, but now..." His voice cracked and he had to fight back the tears he knew wanted to escape down his cheeks.

"Seto..." Mokuba looked at him, shaking slightly, "A-are you saying th-that...You want to...break up...?" He was praying his brother would smirk, and say something like, 'you worry too much' and then kiss him...

"This can't work out... It hurts too much, Mokuba..." He said quietly, tears running free now as he tried to hold back the sob caught in his throat.

He shook his head...No! This wasn't happening! Seto wasn't breaking up with him, he couldn't! "Niisan...no...I love you..." His brother promised him he wouldn't ever leave him! This wasn't fair!

"Are you sure? Maybe it's faltering, now that I'm blind?" How could his brother say that? How could he sit there saying he loved him when... "How can you sit there lying to me about caring when you won't even fucking look at me!"

"I'm not lying Seto! Not this time!" He cried out as tears poured down his cheeks, "I love you! More then anything else. Why don't you believe me?"

"You refuse to look at my eyes! I can sense it! You said it would be fine, but if you won't even accept me like this... How am I supposed to believe you?" He ended quietly, wishing now more then ever that he could see; end this argument between them... Seto wanted to simply hug his brother and say everything would be fine, that nothing was wrong now or ever, but how could he if he wasn't even sure where his brother was?

"I do accept you! It's just..." He looked back to the bed sheets, "It hurts to look at your eyes...You had such beautiful eyes...and it's just a reminder that my stupidity took them from you...I'm sorry...You can say it's not my fault all you want...but we both know it's not true...you left the hotel that day because of what we had been talking about...because of what I said..."

Seto sighed and shook his head, before moving back to where Mokuba was. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed before reaching down and opening the bottom drawer of the bedside table, before taking something out. "Mokuba... The car that hit me... the man who'd been driving had been drunk yes, but he wasn't going fast enough- that under normal circumstances- would have caused an accident, I should have heard the car and easily been able to move aside..." He paused, wondering if his brother would simply be confused or something...

Confusion, yes. That is exactly what Mokuba was feeling. He raised an eyebrow, watching the older, "N-Niisan...?" He continued to watch him, "What are you talking about?"

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses  
**

I would have updated sooner, but I was banned from my computer… Got it back today!

**Afiong Bassey**- Lol. This is Kaiba we're talking about, and I can't see him as the type to actually like parties.  
**Koi-Bara**- xDDD I don't like chocolate, so I've never tried the chocolate pocky before. I just stick with the  
**MalfoyRocks**- We shall see about Seto coping with everything.  
**Zach**- w00t. Glad you liked it.  
**Kathy smiths**- Finally updated!  
**Mandy925892002**- Hm… Next time I need to try and update from school…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 4/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Four:**

Seto turned slightly before he tossed the pack of cigarettes towards the younger. "I had a coughing fit... I was too preoccupied with trying to breathe that I didn't notice..." He said quietly.

Mokuba blinked when something was tossed back to him, and he instinctively caught it. When he realized what it was, he glared, "Niisan! I can't believe you smoke!" he said, his voice a mixture between anger and disappointment.

"Stress makes you do things you wouldn't normally think about... I was barely fifteen and had a company to run and you to raise..." Seto knew his brother wasn't stupid, but sometimes he could so clueless... "You never did seem to notice when I was out and not at Kaiba Corp... I always wondered why you didn't ask me where I went..." It was usually to see Maya, who would do her part and act like a mother who was scolding her child, telling him to quit while making sure he wasn't doing too much damage to himself.

He sighed heavily, and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah...I never noticed...I guess I just assumed you were doing other things for work..." he sighed again and threw the cigarettes across the room, towards the trashcan, but missed. He didn't really care. "All I do is cause problems..." He laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Explain how this is your fault?" He asked, staying where he was instead of getting up and retrieving the little box. Why did his brother always think everything was his fault? Seto was more then able to take the blame for his own actions; his brother didn't seem to want to let him...

"If I hadn't been here, you wouldn't have been under so much stress...hell...you wouldn't have even known any stress...our mother would have never died..." He sighed and rolled over on his side 'bad luck'

Seto stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "She would have died regardless, her heart was weak..." He murmured quietly. "You would rather me not have the stress and be alone, then have worries and have you?"

"You wouldn't have been alone..." He said and sighed slightly, "You're rich, you're famous, and you're attractive...someone would have come along eventually...god knows you've had a lot of offers while we've been together..."

"Don't you get it yet? I don't want anyone else! I want you! Only ever you..." Seto turned away from him slightly, sitting on the edge of the bed again.

He sat up and looked at him, "Niisan..." He moved so he was behind the older, and he slowly wrapped his arms around him from behind, "I love you...I only want you...and I want you no matter what...I will always love you..."

Seto leaned back slightly against him, a quiet sigh escaping him. "Aishiteru..." He murmured, eyes closing and remained so even as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

Mokuba looked to the older's face, taking in his features. He tightened the hold he had on him slightly, and smiled. "Niisan...open your eyes..." He said, his voice low and quiet.

Seto bit his lip lightly before complying, a pang in his chest as he did so. Every time he opened his eyes, only to see the same black nothing, it hurt.

He made himself look into the glazed over ice eyes. He stared into them, knowing that they were not staring back at him. "I love you, niisan." He said and leaned forward slightly, kissing once at the corners of both of his eyes.

He blinked before something meant to be confusion etched itself on his face. His brother always managed to surprise or confuse him... sometimes both...

"I love everything about you." He said and kissed his lips lightly for a few moments, "And this..." He smiled slightly, "This is going to work out just fine..." Mokuba knew it was stupid to get so upset as he had. It wouldn't solve any problems, and it would only upset the older.

"You sure..?" Seto still wasn't entirely sure about this himself, so how could his brother sound so sure now?

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh slightly, "I have no idea...I'm not sure about anything anymore...But I'm going to have faith that this will all work out." He moved slightly, so that his arms were wrapped around Seto's neck loosely. "We're going to have to work hard at our relationship...and it will be difficult...but we love each other...that's all that should matter. The fights we have, big or little, any tragedy that comes along...our love has to be stronger then those things."

Seto stayed silent for a moment before saying something, "Do you realize how cliché that sounds?" Of course that's what he would say... The romance, mushy-ness was starting to get to him so a normal comment was needed.

Mokuba almost fell over at that, "I'm sorry I'm so cliché! It sounded nice in my head!" He pouted slightly and sat back on the bed, "I'm really a very romantic person...but you never do anything romantic, therefore I never get to show off my romantic side." He said and stuck out his tongue, then realized that action was futile.

Thankfully Seto knew his brother well enough to know what he was doing. "You're sticking your tongue out, aren't you?" He asked, slight annoyance creeping into his voice, but was faltered by the slight smile on his lips.

Mokuba immediately pulled his tongue back into his mouth, "How the hell did you know that?" He sighed slightly and flopped back onto the bed, "Sometimes I think you know me better then I know myself..." He muttered.

"Possibly... I just had a feeling you were doing that..." Seto turned back around before carefully moving himself over his brother. He leaned down before licking the teen's chest. "Care to continue from before?" He asked, grinning before lowering himself slightly and grinding their hips together.

He whimpered slightly and nodded, "H-hai..." He raised his hips slightly, trying to get more friction, "A-and you say...I-I'm impossible..."

"Mm... We need to make up for two weeks..." He said, pulling away from the teen. "We also need to move back to the middle on the bed lest something unpleasant happen..."

Mokuba smiled slightly, and scooted over so he was lying in the middle of the bed, "You know, half that time I barely even thought about sex." He said and folded his arms behind his head. "Guess I have more control then you thought!"

"No, you don't. You were too busy worrying about me walking into something and work to give enough thought about sex." Seto stated simply, moving over to where Mokuba was now and searching for the lube he knew was there...

Mokuba snatched up the bottle and placed it over Seto's hand, knowing that's what the older had been searching for, "Here." He stated before looking back up to him, "And I say I just had really good control...you just don't want to be wrong." he said, playfully.

"We'll test that theory tomorrow then..." He replied, smirking slightly and already getting ideas. Yes, he had been bored as hell in the last two weeks and started thinking in rather interesting ways...

Mokuba raised an eyebrow slightly, "No, I'll be working tomorrow." He said simply. And he began to wonder why on earth they were talking instead of well...other things.

"I know that..." He replied, still smirking, though it quickly turned into a playful smile. "I already said before you aren't leaving me home. As much fun as it might be to drive the staff insane, I'd rather use that as a last resort." Seto grabbed the lube before moving over the teen again. He grinded their hips together, and smirked. "You need to take me anyways... You don't know the passwords to get onto my computer..."

Mokuba moaned slightly, but his eyes narrowed, "D-damn..." He raised his hips, trying to get more contact, "I-I never did anything like t-that to...ah...you while you were w-working..."

"I never... gave you the chance to." A soft moan escaped his throat and grinded a bit harder against his brother. Two weeks was far too long for not letting anything happen between them.

He was already panting as the older grinded against him, "F-fine...y-you win...just...ah...just take me already!" He moaned out, hips rising a little more.

He nodded slightly before moving back and uncapping the lube, before clumsily managing to lubricate his arousal, before he tossed the tube away. Seto highly doubted his brother would care that he hadn't been stretched first as he shifted to allow himself to press against his entrance. "Gomen if it hurts..." He murmured, pressing into the teen.

Mokuba bit his bottom lip, and stayed silent. How could that not hurt? Seto had never taken him without stretching him first. "I-it's f-fine..." He stuttered out.

"Gomen nasai..." He leaned close enough to enable to him to trail up from his chest with kisses, to his neck, before pausing. "Kiss me..." He murmured.

He shifted slightly, and reached up to grab the sides of the older's face. He gently pressed his lips to the brunette's, kissing him softly.

Seto returned to gentle kiss before letting his tongue slip out, lightly tracing over his brother's lips. He wanted to distract Mokuba for the moment, needing to get his mind away from the pain.

Mokuba parted his lips slowly, allowing his brother access to his mouth. He groaned slightly against the other's lips at the pain in his bottom.

He slipped his tongue in, lazily running it along the insides of the other's mouth before twinning their tongues. Seto was not one to normally be gentle, but he had to make up for hurting him just now. He braced himself with one arm, so he wasn't lying on top of his brother; while he moved his other hand down to stroke the teen's arousal.

Mokuba moaned loudly when he felt his brother's hand on his erection. He moved his hands to grip the other's shoulders tightly as he moved his tongue against the others.

He continued to stroke his brother; tongue still moving against the others until air was needed, forcing him to pull back. If only they didn't need have to worry about breathing... everything would be so much simpler...

He arched his back into the feeling, and groaned. "Are you going to..." He took in a breath, "Move?" He questioned, wiggling his hips slightly.

"It doesn't..." He pulled out slightly, only to push back in, "still hurt?" Seto asked, pausing his actions to his brother's erection while he focused on regaining his breath.

Mokuba smiled and shook his head, "Just...the right amount..." He panted out as his back arched a little more. A small yelp escaped from his throat, whether it was pained or pleasured was undetectable.

He nodded slightly, trusting the other and pulling out completely before pressing back into his brother. He'd wait for now, keeping his pace slow until Mokuba was a bit more comfortable with it...

Mokuba grabbed his brother's shoulders again, "Come on..." He groaned out, "Do it...ah...like you mean it..." He said and pushed back against Seto.

Seto leaned down to nip at the other's neck, smirking against the skin briefly before moving back and quickening his pace.

"Ah!" He wrapped his arms tightly around the older's neck as he let out another small yelp, "N-Niisan!" He called out as her arched a little more.

He continued, mouth once again latching onto the other's neck to tease the skin with tongue and teeth.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle more screams and cries of pleasure. He could feel that tightening sensation in the muscles of his stomach and he gripped the older's shoulders tightly.

Seto moved from attacking his neck to his lips, tongue licking along his brother's lower lip. He continued to rock against the teen, pace increasing yet again.

Mokuba felt his muscles tighten again, and he moaned against his brother's lips as he felt himself fall over the edge, and released.

It took a few more thrusts before Seto released, filling his brother as he came. Panting slightly, he removed himself from his brother and collapsed beside him.

After regaining control over his breathing, Mokuba turned to face his brother, and cuddled up to him. "That was good, Niisan" He said happily, nuzzling his cheek against him.

Seto smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around the younger's waist, pulling him closer against him. "Aishiteru..." He murmured.

"I love you too, Niisan" He said, that cheerful tone still in his voice. He wrapped his arms around the older, tightly, "So tomorrow...I want to go to school one last time...Say goodbye to the people on the soccer club, since I never really see them outside of school..."

Seto nodded and began lazily tracing patterns on his brother's back, eyes remaining closed. "I'll have to come with you then, since they might not believe you when you say you're dropping out and that you're allowed to... Though technically you're supposed to finish this year before it's legal..."

Mokuba nodded and his eyes soon closed. The sensation of the fingers on his back caused him to relax even more, "Alright..." He yawned slightly, "and then from there I can go to work."

Seto smirked slightly and continued with what he was doing, tomorrow was going to be interesting...

He sighed slightly, knowing what his brother was planning, "And don't even think of bothering me while I'm at work...I'll just send you back home after you give me the passwords if you do."

"Then I guess I won't be giving you any passwords, if you're just going to get rid of me..." He murmured playfully, toying with the teen's hair now.

"Niisan." His tone was serious and stern...which was very unusual for him. But then again, he was beginning to act less and less like himself every day, "I have work to do. I don't have time to mess around."

Seto sighed and pulled back. Maya had been right; his brother was too much like he had been now... "Fine..." He murmured quietly.

He sighed again, "Seto...don't be like that." he said, his eyes opening as he ran a hand through his hair. "You know what it's like..."

"I know... Just don't be like I was..." He whispered, turning away from the teen. Ice blue eyes stared blankly at the wall as Seto's thoughts ran amuck.

Mokuba placed a hand on Seto's head, and toyed gently with his hair, "Don't worry...I'll try not to." He said lightly. Was he really becoming so much like the older?

Seto only nodded slightly before relaxing, sleep prying at the corners of his mind and forcing sleep on him. "Sleep now, talk later..." He murmured.

He sighed slightly, "I'm really not that tired...you go to sleep...I still have more work to finish anyway." It was as if he was reading his brother's lines in a play. He really was becoming him.

Seto sighed and shook his head sadly, but didn't bother saying anything. He simply let exhaustion take his mind and let sleep come to him.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses  
**

**MalfoyRocks**- No! Seto wasn't trying to kill himself… Not directly at least.  
**Afiong Bassey**- Seto has very pretty eyes… Lol.  
**Zack**- Glad you like it!  
**Kathy Smiths**- When someone goes blind it just looks like there's a white mist over their eyes- it can look really creepy at times… Especially if the person is only blind in one eye, that's what happened to my Opa (grandpa).  
**Mandy925892002**- How could he have always been blind? Lol.  
**Koi-Bara**- I updated right after I got this review in my e-mail xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 5/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Five:**

It had been a few hours since Mokuba left the room to get the laptop. He was now seated at the desk in Seto's room, typing away. He was now nearly done with the last report, even after having to re-do what information was lost on the plane.

Seto stirred slightly, listening for a moment before groaning. "Of course you're working..." He muttered. Maybe he shouldn't have always acted so serious with his work- then his brother might be acting differently...

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking back at him, "Yes, I told you before you went to sleep I had work to do." He said simply.

Seto stayed on his side, pulling the blankets up around him. "You need to take a break..." He said quietly, still feeling a bit tired, but not wanting to sleep.

"No, Niisan." He turned back to the computer and began to start typing again. He yawned slightly and shook his head a little, "I need to finish this, this is what I need to do..."

"Mokuba... You said you wouldn't..." Seto turned onto his stomach, hissing in pain quietly, since his ribs were still healing, and buried his face into the pillows.

Mokuba sighed again, "I'm not doing anything wrong to go against what I said." He said plainly, "I have friends, don't I? I'm already unlike you in a big way." he said and rolled his eyes slightly.

Seto stayed silent, ignoring the pains in his chest- one from injury, and one from his brother's words. Instead he picked himself up, moving the blankets aside and, using the wall as a guide, made his way into the bathroom, before locking the door behind him.

He leaned back in the chair, and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know why he said that...but why did Seto have to keep pestering him about working? He knew how hard and time consuming doing these things are...why couldn't he understand?

He managed to find one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist, since he wasn't wearing anything else at the moment... Seto slipped down to the floor and leaned back against it, a hurt and slightly lost look on his features.

He looked from the door to the computer screen, and then back to the door. He stood up and walked over to the door, sighing heavily. "Niisan, open the door." He said as he knocked on it loudly.

"I don't want to." He stated simply, though truthfully he simply didn't feel like trying to find the door and unlock it. Just sitting on the ground seemed fine at the moment.

"Open the door and stop acting like a child." How many times had his brother said the same words to him? This was beginning to just get weird...

"I... I don't feel like trying to find it..." He answered truthfully, voice nearly silent as he spoke. Seto still felt exhausted, more so as of late then before.

Mokuba sighed heavily again, "Then you shouldn't have locked yourself in there in the first place." He shook his head slightly, "Do you want me to get something to use to open the door?" A simple knife would do fine; it wasn't a hard thing to do.

"No..." Couldn't his brother get it that he didn't want to talk to him right now? So he was acting childish, oh well, he felt like it at the moment...

He rolled his eyes slightly, "Fine..." He walked away from the door, and seated himself back down in front of the laptop, staring at the screen blankly.

Seto wrapped his arms around himself, sighing quietly. How were they supposed to work when things like this were bound to happen? It couldn't... there just wasn't anyway for them to make this work...

He continued to stare at the screen, not knowing what else to do. After a few more moments, he saved his work, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anymore, and closed the laptop. He leaned his head against the desk and sighed. Why did things have to be so much more difficult for them?

Why were they even trying to keep their relationship together? It was hopeless, there just wasn't anyway to do it... The arguments would never stop, and the pain they caused one another would always be there...

Sure, they argued a lot...but didn't they love each other? Mokuba sighed as he stood from the chair and stretched slightly. Why couldn't they stop this stupid arguing? Why did it always seem like they didn't love one another...

He knew they loved each other, but why didn't it seem like that was enough? Even though they cared deeply for the other, they always managed to inflict the most pain against one another...

He moved over to the bed, and lay down, his head buzzing with thoughts. He wondered if they would ever stop this fighting, or if they would grow to hate each other. Maybe they needed to separate now...before they began to hate each other...

Too much thinking, and the fact that he was still tired, didn't help... It wasn't long before the brunette fell asleep against the wall, arms still wrapped around himself.

Mokuba sighed, and wrapped the blanket around himself. He was tired after all, and was beginning to get a headache from all of this. He allowed his eyes to slip closed and tried to push away thoughts as he fell asleep.

-- -- --

Seto was more then confused when he first woke up, though slowly remembered what had happened, and why he wasn't in bed were he should have been.

Mokuba hadn't slept long at all, and he lay, staring up at the ceiling. He was extremely confused at this whole situation...and the only reasonable thing to do seemed to be breaking up...

Seto carefully stood up and once again used the wall as a guide to find the door, unlocking it and leaving the bathroom. He wasn't sure if his brother was still in the room or not…

When he hear the door open he turned to look at his brother and sighed, knowing Seto wouldn't know if he was there or not, "I'm still here...in case your wondering." he said simply.

The brunette nodded slightly, keeping his hand on the wall while he walked along, before moving away from it and going over to the bed.

He moved so he was sitting, and sighed slightly, "Niisan..."He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "I really think we need to talk..."

Maybe he should have stayed in the bathroom after all... He carefully sat down on the bed, pulling the blankets up slightly. "I figured as much..." He said simply.

He looked at him and shook his head slightly, "We have a problem..." He said and then looked down, "The way we fight...it isn't healthy...and all it does is hurt us...I don't want us to end up hating each other..."

Seto stayed silent as he leaned back against the pillows. He knew his brother was right, but that didn't mean he liked it... "Are you finally going to admit then, that we can't work?" He asked quietly.

He continued to stare down at the bed, and was silent for a long time. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew it was true, "I wanted it to work...I need it to work..." He shook his head, "But it can't..."he whispered.

Seto reached out, finding where his brother was before moving enough and pulling him against his chest. His arms wrapped around him, one hand going up to run through his brother hair. "We can't work, no, but we have to. We rely on the other too much. We need each other whether we like it or not, so we can't break apart even if we wanted to..." He murmured softly.

He closed his eyes as he felt tears trickle slowly down the sides of his face, "All we are doing is hurting each other...I can't keep doing this..." He wanted to pull away from Seto, but knew he couldn't, and he hated it.

Seto continued to hold him, staying silent, since there wasn't anything for him to say, since they both knew this relationship was tainted.

He sighed heavily, "Please Seto...let go of me..." He knew that his brother would have to let go of him, because he couldn't pull away...Seto had to be the stronger one.

He shook his head, holding him tighter against his chest, even though it hurt in doing so. "I'm not letting you go, not ever..."

Mokuba shook his head, "I need you to let go of me...because I can't push you away...even though I want to...I can't..." He opened his eyes, staring blankly of into space.

"I can't let go of you, Mokuba, and I don't want to either..." He murmured. How ever painful it was between them, they didn't have a choice in whether or not they wanted to remain together or not, they needed each other.

He shut his eyes and sighed, "What's the point...we hurt ourselves if we're together, and we hurt ourselves if we're apart...there's no point in any of this..."

"We have to be more careful with our words..." He said simply, once again toying with the teens raven hair. "We have to try harder to prevent the arguments from starting..."

"We said the same thing weeks ago." He said and sighed, shaking his head slightly, "And we see how well that one worked out." he said sarcastically.

"We have no choice, Mokuba; we have to make this work. Whether we want to or not, the fact still remains that we have no choice about this anymore, we need each other too much for it to be our choice..." Seto said quietly.

"So, we'll stay together, even though we are beginning to practically hate each other. And we live hurting one another everyday, staying together, and forsake the opportunity to maybe find happiness with someone else..." He shook his head again, and even though he couldn't move away from Seto still, he tried his best to touch him as little as possible.

It was rare though to be his entire fault when Mokuba was hurt. More often then not it was in result to his brother hurting him, and he'd retaliate, and thus hurting him...

Mokuba sighed again, "I always thought you were going to change or something...that you'd do all those romantic things I'd always dreamed about...but we can't ever have that...can we? We'll always be like this, won't we? And Now I'm changing...it's all wrong..."

"We can still do those things that you wanted to do..." Seto said quietly, lazily tracing patterns on the others back again. "You wanted to go on vacation, didn't you?"

Mokuba nodded slowly, "Yeah...I did..." He said, becoming relaxed once again by his brother's gentle touch, "But there isn't any time to..."

"Yes there is... It won't take you too long to get used to the work. Once you're caught up, two weeks at the most, then we can go somewhere." Seto murmured quietly, continuing with idly tracing patterns on the other's back.

He sighed slightly and shook his head again, "And when I said that to you, what did you always tell me?" He moved so he was sitting up more, "There won't be time..."

"Mokuba... when you mentioned wanting to do romantic things... I had already started planning it... There will be time, alright?" He said gently, pausing in his touch for a moment.

Mokuba turned his head to look at him, "You were already planning them...?" That was surprising. He didn't expect that his brother would do something like that, "Wow...thank you..."

Seto nodded, "I was mainly thinking about the vacation, planning on where to go and figuring out what would work best... But yeah, I was thinking about a few things." He smiled slightly.

He wrapped his arms around him tightly, his head leaning against his chest, "Did you ever figure out where you wanted to go?" He asked gently.

Seto laughed quietly, "Yeah, Italy... We never did go out for dinner." Of course, he had also the idea of taking more of trip around Europe as well, but he'd wait and see how things turned out before suggesting it.

Mokuba laughed slightly, "That sounds good Niisan..." He nuzzled his head against the older's chest, feeling content once again, "Let's hope no one in Italy knows who you are." He said and smiled slightly.

"I doubt it." Seto still had a slight smile on his lips. They were having one of their better moments, something rare these days. He could only hope neither of them messed it up by saying something...

"And watch...we're going to get off the plane, and a horde of teen girls begin to swarm you." he joked. It was an odd thing for him to joke around with his older brother lately...but he enjoyed it.

"I highly doubt that, they'll be too busy squealing over you." He stated, "You're the cute one." The current mood between them wasn't one they'd had for a while, but he wasn't about to let slip...

Mokuba let an eyebrow raise, and he giggled slightly, "Oh yeah, well I am...but you're sexy!" He said and nuzzled his head against him again, "Sexy beats cute any day." He liked the way this was going...maybe they would be able to make things work...

"Mm... I prefer cute." He murmured, pulling the younger one closer to him, "Because you never know... they might be sexy underneath." He whispered, smirking slightly.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses  
**

**Mandy925892002**- I figured, lol. I hate it when I want to review and can't think of what to say.  
**MalfoyRocks**- He's acting waaaaay too much like his brother, yes…  
**Koi-Bara**- Haven't died yet no, lol.  
**Afiong Bassey**- I don't think it's really creepy, it's just… Well hopefully it'll change in time.  
**Zack**- Yeah, the smoking idea came from a Doujinshi I have.  
**Kathy Smiths**- Yep, well, at least to a degree it's Seto's fault. I'm not saying that it's Mokuba's at all, but I can kinda see Seto doing something like smoking because of the stress. Though mostly it seems he just works way too much to try and get away from everything- I decided to do something different.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 6/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Six:**

He raised an eyebrow again as he looked at his brother. He moved slightly so that there faces were on an even level, "Oh, am I sexy underneath?" he questioned, before lightly kissing along the older's jaw line, and then dropped down to his neck.

"Those shorts of yours only added to it..." Seto let his hand move to settle on Mokuba's waist, before slipping down to rest on his hips and moving to caress his thighs lightly.

Mokuba let his eyes slip closed as he switched from light kisses to teasing licks and nips, "Oh really?" he said, "I had no idea you would think that my simple outfit was sexy..." He said, trying to sound as innocent as possible...which always meant he was thinking not-so-innocent things.

"Simple and barely concealing..." He muttered, before shifting enough to move the younger on top of him, so that Mokuba was straddling him now. "Not that I'm complaining or anything..." He said, smirk still on his lips as he grinded up against the younger.

He felt himself become instantly aroused as the older began to grind against him. His back arched slightly before he moved against him, "Ah...I-I see..." He smiled again and continued his movements.

"Kiss me..." Seto asked quietly, still grinding against the other. That was one thing that was still bothering him about this... He wasn't able to simply kiss his brother anymore...

Mokuba nodded slowly and leaned forward. He gently pressed his lips to the older and kissed him. He knew it bothered Seto to have to ask to kiss him, but it was fine with him, as long as he was still kissing him...

Seto parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue along the other's lower lip, silently asking for them to part as well. He had stopped grinding against the younger, letting his hands once again move up to rest on his brother's hips.

He parted his lips, and brought his tongue out to touch the older's. His hands moved to the other's chest, and slipped up slowly to his shoulders, gripping them as he kissed him.

Seto slid his tongue along side the other's before running it over the inside of his mouth, tilting his head slightly to gain better access.

He moaned slightly into the kiss, as he continued to gently rock against the older. He gently sucked on his brother's tongue, as his hands slipped back down to run over the older's chest lightly.

Seto moaned as well, raising his hips slightly while the other continued to rock against him. He enjoyed these moments, where it wasn't pure need driving them, but more desire...

Mokuba pulled back from the kiss, and started to trail down the side of the other's neck. He shifted so he was lower, and showered kisses along his chest, stopping when he reached one of the older's nipples, and he took it into his mouth, sucking lightly while his hand trailed down to lazily trace over his length.

A soft moan escaped his lips, though what the cause was he couldn't be sure. Whether it was from his brother's touch or that enticing mouth, both seemed likely, or perhaps it was the two together that caused it.

He moved his kisses down, past his brother's stomach. When he came to the other's length, he removed his hand and then moved right past that, to trail teasing kisses along his inner thighs.

Seto hissed quietly, another moan escaping him. Some part of his mind kept bringing up the fact that this was once again a role reversal for them, not that he minded in the least at current...

Mokuba smirked slightly. His brother was going to pay for all the times he teased him. He was going to make the older as desperate as he could. He wanted to see him lose control. The younger moved slightly and began to teasingly lick his brother's arousal, as if it were a popsicle, never once touching his tongue to it for longer then a second or two.

He raised his hips slightly, desperate for more attention from his brother's mouth and teasing tongue. It wasn't like Mokuba to be this much of a tease though... he was up to something...

He smirked and did what the older always did to him, pinned his hips down to the bed. "Is there something you wanted?" He questioned, before running his tongue from the base to the tip. He moved back down and trailed feather-light kisses on his inner thighs.

Dammit... If his brother thought that was enough to make him ask, he had another thing coming. How long he would last though from this was something else...

Mokuba moved to sit beside his brother and sighed, what was going to make the older crack? As he thought of what to do, he moved two fingers to lightly trace up and down the older's arousal.

Seto mentally cursed his brother and bit his tongue. He was still wondering why exactly his brother was doing this, the teasing wasn't like him, it was more something he would do... Shit.

He moved the fingers in random patterns, not really paying attention to what the patterns actually were. He looked back to Seto, and yawned, "This is boring..."he stated.

"Tease!" He hissed, "Why are you even doing this?" Seto shifted his hips slightly, trying to gain a bit more contact, though he just wanted to grab his brother and take him on the spot.

He smirked, and stilled his fingers "Because..." He moved so he was straddling his brother, and he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I've never seen you lose control." His tongue slipped out to swipe across the earlobe.

Seto immediately moved his hands to settle on Mokuba's hips, shifting slightly to be able to grind against the teen. A low moan escaped his throat from the much needed contact.

He smirked and moved away; he was amazed that he still had some control, "Ne, Niisan...tell me what you want..." He said with a smirk. He knew Seto hated to ask for anything.

He cursed quietly, why was his brother choosing now to do this? Asking still wasn't easy for him, especially now since he was forced to rely on others, it only made things more difficult for him. Seto only shook his head, refusing to comply and ask his brother.

Mokuba sighed and moved off of him. He lay down on his back on the bed, "Fine...be boring...just take me." He said, in an ever-dramatic, bored voice.

Truthfully, he didn't want to take his brother... He was aroused, of course, but he just didn't feel like it now... Seto shook his head again, reaching out and finding one of his brother's hands, moving it to his chest, "Just touch me..." he murmured, which was the closest he would get to asking anything.

He sighed and moved on top of the older, laying down on him, "There...I'm touching you. Now take me." He practically demanded. He himself had become extremely aroused in the process of teasing the older.

Seto once more shook his head, "I just want to be close to you right now..." How many times had something like this happened? Both were aroused and Mokuba decided that he just wanted his brother to hold him instead?

Mokuba sighed, a bit more heavily this time. Was it bad that he didn't really care about closeness at the moment? He just wanted the ache between his legs gone. "We can be close later..." he whined.

"Mokuba... How many times did I ignore my own need because you decided you didn't want to be taken and instead just be held?" He said, voicing his thoughts, "I don't feel like taking you, regardless of whether or not I'm aroused from your teasing... I just want to hold you..."

He sighed once more and shook his head, "Fine." He said and nuzzled against the other's chest. Why couldn't his brother just hold him in 15 minutes?

Seto wrapped his arms around the younger, ignoring the pain in his chest from his brother lying on top of him. At that moment, he didn't care if he re-injured his ribs, he needed his brother...

Mokuba moved his arms so they were folded underneath of his head as he laid on top of the older. He shifted uncomfortably on top of the older.

Seto winced slightly, though made no move to push his brother away. Maya was going to kill him if he damaged his ribs again...

Mokuba sighed heavily and sat up, "I need to take a shower." he stated and moved off of the older, "I'll be back..." he said and moved to the edge of the bed.

He only nodded weakly and turned onto his side, cursing quietly. "Mokuba... when you're done, get me an icepack." Seto said quietly.

He looked back at him, "Niisan...what's wrong?" he questioned, "Is it your ribs again? You idiot! If your ribs were hurting why didn't you tell me to get off?"

"Gomen..." He murmured weakly. Part of him knew it would be best to lie on his back again, but he just didn't feel like at the moment. A slight whimper escaped his lips and he had to move onto his back, though he reached for the blankets and pulled them up around his waist.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" he said angrily as he moved from the bed and began to get dressed, "You won't tell me anything!" He pulled on his shirt and walked to the door, "I'll go get your damned ice pack"

So now the younger was angry with him because he needed to be close to him, instead of worrying about his still re-healing wounds? Everything had seemed fine between them for the moment, and then he had to ruin it and give grounds for another argument...

He walked from the room, and headed down towards the kitchen. Why was his brother so stubborn? He couldn't even ask someone to stop hurting him! He growled slightly as he reached the kitchen and walked over to the freezer, After looking around a few minutes, he found a few icepacks and grabbed two, just in case.

Seto didn't bother to move, since it would most likely just cause him discomfort. He didn't think it was too bad, but Maya was sure to give him hell when she came by to check up on him...

Mokuba sighed as he walked back up the stairs and to his brother's room. He opened the door and walked over to him, "Where should I put them?" his voice wasn't very caring or gentle, it was more monotonous.

"Just give it to me..." He said quietly, head tilted slightly to better listen for his brother's movements. He felt better knowing he could still hear what was going on around him.

He held them out; "Here." he said and sighed, knowing his brother probably wouldn't be able to find where he held them out...was it bad that he was annoyed by his brother's lack of sight? He placed them down on the bed beside his brother.

If he hadn't been listening he wouldn't have known he had set them down next to him. It took a moment to find them, Seto only taking one and it down on his chest, hissing quietly at how cold it was.

He sighed and walked back over to the desk, and sat down at it. He opened the top of the laptop and re-opened his file. There was nothing better for him to do, so he decided he would finish the last bit of the report.

"Weren't you going to take a shower...?" Seto murmured. The chill that had bothered him a moment ago was very much appreciated now, soothing the ache in his chest.

"I don't need to anymore...when I'm annoyed it goes away pretty easily." He said, his tone flat, "Why don't you make yourself useful and tell me the password to this file." He was trying to open a file that held the sales reports for the last three months, but it was password-protected.

Wonderful... they were back to this again... "I don't even know what you're looking at..." He replied softly, wondering why he hadn't said anything... No, it was before that, the fact that he didn't take his brother... They were so screwed up he was amazed they were only using words against each other.

Mokuba sighed heavily, "The sales reports for July through September" He said simply, "They are password protected, and I'm going to assume you know what that password is." He said and leaned his elbow against the table, and his head in his hand.

Seto was silent for a moment, trying to remember what it was... "Your birth date." He said simply, moving the icepack slightly to a different spot. Once again he made a slight sound of protest to the cold before he welcomed the feeling.

"Alright." He typed it in, and sure enough the document opened. He began to scan through the pages, trying to find what he needed, "Try putting something underneath the icepack, like your shirt or something, so you don't freeze your skin off..." He said as he began to read what he needed to read.

Helpful... Since he had no idea where his shirt even was... Had he ever acted so cold towards the other before? Distant, yes, but this? Seto sighed quietly before setting the two icepacks aside, turning onto his side, despite the mild pain it caused.

He went back to typing again and shook his head slightly, he was pretty sure he had never done anything this boring in his life..."By the way, the cooks were starting dinner. Are you going to eat, or continue to starve yourself?"

"That depends... Are you going to stop acting like an ass or not?" Even he wasn't going to take his brother's attitude for long. Why the hell was he acting like this?

"I'm tired of the way you act Niisan! You're as stubborn as ever, and won't even tell me anything! I want to help you, but I can't if you don't help me! So I'm done even caring." He said and paused in his typing.

"So because I had a caring moment and simply wanted to hold you I'm stubborn? Dammit Mokuba... make up your mind... Half the time you're complaining I don't show that I care and now you're complaining because of it..." He muttered.

"You're an idiot, Niisan." He said flatly, "You were going to damage your ribs again." He went back to typing, glaring at the computer screen angrily.

"Wouldn't be the first time..." He muttered to himself, pulling the blankets up to cover his chest, since he was freezing now. Seto wasn't even going to try and look for his clothes...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses  
**

**MalfoyRocks**- A heart attack isn't the intention no, lol.  
**Mandy925892002**- Well, so far they're staying together.  
**Afiong Bassey**- Hehe, that's just how things turn out sometimes.  
**Zack**- Eh, you'll have to wait and see…  
**Kathy Smiths**- He's the one… one what? Did I miss something in the last chapter? (That is never something the author should ask o.o;)  
**Koi-Bara**- Falling out of chairs is painful x3 And it's no fun trying to get back up again xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 7/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Seven:**

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm going downstairs to watch TV." He said and shut the laptop rather harshly. He picked up his brother's pants, and took out his cell phone. He tossed it onto the bed beside his brother, "If you need anything, just call my cell phone, because I probably won't here you if you yell.

"Like that'll do me any good..." His brother really didn't think sometimes, did he? Seto sighed, was this how it would be between them? Acting like they couldn't even stand each other until need won out and they acted like lovers were supposed to.

He smacked a hand to his forehead, "Can't you even figure out which buttons are the numbers?" He sat down on the bed and sighed, "Fine, I'll just stay here."

"Just go... I'll most likely end up falling asleep, and hopefully when I wake up I'll have an idea as to how to end this." He said bitterly, eyes staying closed as he felt the sting of tears.

"You said so yourself, no matter how much we want to end this, we can't." He said and stood up, "We're stuck with each other whether we like it or not..." He walked to the door and opened it again, "And right now, it's annoying the hell out of me." He had no idea why he felt this way all of a sudden...must be some sort of mood swings induced by pressure...

Then maybe he'd have to ignore the need he felt at times towards his brother. Maybe if acted indifferently towards him... They couldn't keep this up, was of them was going to end up beyond hurt...

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind himself. He leaned against the wall beside the door and sighed heavily. This sucked, why couldn't they be normal!

Gods... what was wrong with them? When had everything fallen apart? Everything had been fine... until they'd gone on that stupid trip... Everything had gone wrong on that trip... Not one thing had been positive about going.

He slid down the wall and sat down on the floor, head in his hands. Tears were now leaking out of his eyes. He wanted things to be like they used to be...back when they actually got along for more then 10 minutes...why was sex the only thing they could share anymore?

There had to be a way to fix things... right? What they had couldn't be destroyed so easily, right? They cared for each other more then that... didn't they? Or were they just fooling themselves, and had blindly thought they had loved each other, when that had never been the case in the first place?

Mokuba had been very young when they were first together...and didn't children sometimes say they loved people, when it really wasn't love at all? He shook his head. No, that couldn't be possible...if they hadn't loved each other, why would they have stayed together so long?

Seto had always loved his little brother... but that was it, he had loved him as a brother, not as a lover. The thought had never occurred to him until Mokuba had said he was in love with him, but at that age... He should have known the younger could have been mistaking it... It had just seemed so... right at the time.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, and hugged them tight. All of this, it was just to much to handle. He didn't know what to do anymore. The thought of his brother not really loving him, hurt him...but could he even say he really loved the other? He leaned his forehead against his knees, sobbing quietly.

Seto pulled the blankets up around him tighter, a chill passing through him. Why couldn't this all be a dream? And when he woke up he would still have his loving little brother who was trying to get him to say he loved him finally...

Why was it that after his brother had said he loved him, finally said it...all of it went down-hill? It seemed like it was his fault, because he kept pressuring his brother to say it. Maybe..."When he said it...he realized he didn't mean it..." Mokuba said, looking up from his knees and staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the hall.

Sure they'd had their fair share of fights before, but it had never been so hurtful, had never made him wonder if he could actually... He shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts. Sleep sounded good... Maybe they would both be in better moods later...

He stood up, and walked towards his room. A place he hadn't slept in for such a long time. He would sleep there now though; his head was beginning to hurt. He needed to sleep to clear his thoughts. He opened the door and sighed as he shut it behind himself. The teen lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, "If I fall asleep...I don't want to wake up..." any dream would be better then this...

-- --- --

Mornings were always the worst for Seto, since they were the most painful reminder of what had happened to his sight... That didn't bother him this time though, no, he was more concerned with why the bed was empty and where his brother was- when he remembered what had happened the day before... A quiet whimper escaped his lips and he curled up on his side. He really did need his brother more then he realized...

Mokuba had just finished eating his breakfast and placing his dishes in the sink. He decided now would be a good time to wake his brother, and help him get dressed before Maya showed up to check up on him. He went to his brother's room and opened the door. He looked over to his brother's bed, and thought he was still asleep, seeing as he was just lying on his side, "Niisan, Okite yo!" He said as he walked to the bed.

He turned slightly, head tilting to the side, "Ohayo, Mokuba." He murmured, smiling slightly. At least he didn't seem moody, right? That was always a good sign... Maybe he could prevent anything from happening between them, so there wouldn't be any fights...

Mokuba smiled, as he looked down at him, "Ohayo." he said and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Tamashi-sensei will be here in about an hour...do you want me to help you get dressed, or just lay out your clothes for you?" he asked, his voice much more gentle then it had been yesterday. It was a new day; he decided to use it as a fresh start.

"Help." He murmured simply, sitting up and causing the blankets the fall and pool around his waist. He needed to be close to him right now, so asking for him to help was the best way to get that need fulfilled.

He smiled slightly, "Alright." He wanted to kiss the other, but decided against it as he stood up. He walked over to the closet, and grabbed a pair of simple black leather pants, and one of his brother's normal black sweaters, "Are you still coming with me to school and work, or do your ribs hurt a lot still? And be honest, because if your ribs hurt you need to stay home."

"They're okay. I'll take something if I need to, besides, Maya's coming, she can decide whether or not I'm fit to leave the house." That should have been a good response, right? He wasn't disagreeing and he told the truth...

Mokuba nodded as he moved to the dresser, "Okay," He went to Seto's dresser, and opened the top drawer, and grabbed a pair of his brother's boxers, and a pair of socks. He walked back over and sat beside him, "Here, put these on first." He said and handed him the socks and the boxers.

Seto pushed aside the blankets and took the pair of boxer's, before slipping them on, and then taking the pair of socks and putting them on as well. He tilted his head again to the side, waiting for his brother to say something else.

"Maybe I should just leave you like this." he teased lightly before holding out his pants. He pushed them against his arm slightly, "Here, your pants." he said simply.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He murmured, smiling slightly before taking his pants from the other- leather, he smirked slightly and he moved over to the side of the bed before putting them on.

He laughed slightly, "It would be a much more enjoyable sight then when you are fully clothed." he said and held out his shirt next, doing the same as before and touching it to his arm, "Here, it's black, if you were wondering."

Seto nodded absently and took the shirt from him, slipping it on, though deciding to leave it unbuttoned. "Mm... And you'll run around without anything, how about that?" he joked lightly, grinning for a moment.

"Hmm, no...I don't think so...I want to keep my dignity..." He smirked slightly, before moving behind the older. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around him from behind, and nuzzled his cheek against the other's

"Oh? But it's fine for me to be in my boxer's and nothing else?" He said, leaning back the slightest bit against his brother.

"Iie Niisan!" He said and smirked again, "You would have had your socks on as well." He said and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Like that's so much better... You'd be in those shorts of yours and topless then." He finally decided, turning his head slightly and catching his brother's lips with his.

Mokuba kissed his brother for a few moments, before pulling back, "I don't have a problem with that...I like my shorts...Maybe I should be wearing those when Tamashi-sensei gets here...what do you think she'd think of that?" They hadn't outright told Maya they had a relationship, at least Mokuba hadn't, he didn't know if Seto had, but she should have been able to guess it by now...

"I'll have to hide you in the closet, wouldn't want her to see you like that. All cute and sexy and asking to be ravished." He smirked for a moment before grinning.

"You'd have to be able to catch me in order to put me in the closet...I'm much faster then you are." He said and moved away from the older, "I think I need to go get changed." he teased.

Seto pouted, "That isn't fair and you know it... You don't have to worry about walking into a wall..." This was getting odd... not a bad odd though...

Mokuba smiled, "Exactly, which is why you will have to let me where my cute little shorts around the house...unless you want to try and run after me without walking into a wall." He said and kissed his cheek again. He was glad they were joking around again, and he hoped nothing would mess this up.

"Then maybe I'll have to keep you locked up, hm?" Knowing where he was now, he quickly wrapped his arms around the other, "I wouldn't want someone else appreciating this..." He let his hands move down to rest on the other's rear, "in those shorts..."

He wasn't expecting his brother to grab him, and he let out a little 'eek' noise. When he felt his brother place a hand over his bottom, he giggled, "Niisan...you are so selfish." He said and kissed his cheek again, "but then again...when it comes to something this good looking...I can see why." he said and grinned.

Seto would have rolled his eyes, but opted to merely shake his head and smirk. "It's not being selfish... I'm simply... possessive." He would have added something else, but he wasn't sure in how good a mood they were in...

Mokuba giggled again, feeling more at-ease then he had for a few weeks, "Ne, Niisan...isn't that the same thing?" he questioned.

"No, it isn't..." He murmured, before nuzzling his neck, and then nipping at the skin. His hands stayed where they were, why, he wasn't sure, but at the moment he felt like it...

He smirked slightly, "If you keep this up...Those clothes you just put on may end up wrinkled on the floor..." he said and tilted his head back, to allow the older better access to his mouth.

He pulled away for a moment, "Sou ka?" He murmured, nipping at his neck again before grinding lightly against the other. "That a promise?" Seto asked, smirking against his neck.

Mokuba hissed, "Niisan...we don't have enough time for this...Tamashi-sensei...she'll be here soon...I don't want to take a cold shower now..." He muttered.

Seto pouted slightly before grinning again, "Then she'll be getting a show, hm?" He joked, laughing quietly before nuzzling the teen's neck again.

Mokuba smirked slightly, "Well, I don't have a problem with that..." He said and tackled his brother onto the bed, "But I can imagine you would."

"The only thing I have a problem with is not being able to see her expression... We need a camera... And a very good description to me afterwards…" He said absently, hands moving to rest on the other's hips.

Mokuba smirked and leaned down, running his tongue over the older's chest, "I'll describe it to you" he said and smirked.

Maybe buttoning his shirt would have been a good idea... "You'll have to bug her about it for me..." He murmured, back arching slightly.

He nodded, "Alright" he said before moving his mouth to one of his brother's nipples, taking it into his mouth. He brought his other hand to stroke his brother's crotch through the leather pants.

"You had to pick leather, didn't you?" He moaned out, back arching slightly more, loving that small heat that was his brother's mouth.

He just made a slight humming noise in response to his brother's question. His hand moved to the zipper, and he slowly unzipped the pants.

He was slowly becoming more and more in trouble... "It could have been something else, but no, you had to pick... leather." Seto murmured.

He moved his mouth away, "Leather is much more fun" He said and pushed the pants down, far enough to expose the older's length. He lightly traced his fingers over it.

Seto eyed him for a moment, "What, do you have a kinky side I don't know about yet?" Though the thought was interesting... And there went his mind...

Mokuba smirked, and he finally gripped his brother's length, and pumped him slowly, "I'm willing to try anything once." he said and propped his head up, using his free arm.

He moaned at his brother's touch, hips moving up slightly. It seemed a bit odd that he was acting so... submissive, when usually he was the dominant one... Like he cared at the moment though...

He smiled and sped up his hand movements. He moved so that he was once again showering kisses along the older's chest, and he couldn't help but think how funny it would be if Maya walked in then.

It was amazing how precise his hearing was now... True, when one sense was disabled, the others would enhance, some more then others, but still... "Nn... Maya's here..." It also helped that she had a tendency to always nicely slam the front door shut- just so that Seto would know she was there no matter where in the house he was.

Mokuba smirked, and continued to pump his brother's length, "You said you wanted to give her a show, right?" He said and continued.

He hadn't been serious about it though... Course at the moment he had little choice accept to moan at his brother's touch. Dammit, this wasn't good... Actually, that was debatable…

He continued, but eased up on his movements, he wanted to make sure the other wouldn't come any time soon, "Nnn...Are you ever going to touch me?" he questioned, voice low.

Seto smirked, "Maybe... maybe not." He managed to force himself to pull away from his brother, quickly redoing his pants, but leaving his shirt undone still.

Mokuba immediately latched onto him, "Iie Niisan!" He moved so his legs were around the older's waist, and he rocked against him, "Onegai...quickly..." he had managed to work himself up while toying with the other.

"Mokuba! She'll be-" He cursed, already hearing her calling out for them. Seto stayed silent for a moment before shouting back to her, telling her where he was. "It'll only take a few minutes, unless you distract me!" This might have had a slim chance of working, if not for the grin in his lips.

Mokuba shook his head, and didn't let him go, "Tell her you're busy...Niisan please..." He said, tightening the hold his legs had around the older's waist.

"Mokuba..." He tried to pry the other off of him, already hearing the footsteps coming closer. "You have to get off..."

He shook his head again, stubbornly, and latched his mouth onto Seto's neck, sucking at the flesh as he continued to rock against him.

One sound he didn't want to hear right now, and that was the light knock on the door and the doorknob twisting. "Mokuba!" He hissed.

Mokuba didn't even care. The only thing he was thinking about was the extreme ache between his thighs, and how to get rid of it.

"Maya, wait a second! I'm still fighting with my clothes!" He heard her sigh, "Fine... You have three minutes and then I don't care if you aren't wearing anything, got it?" Cue the sweat drop... "Hai..."

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses  
**

Too tired to do review responses, but here's an update… Zzzzz…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 8/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Eight:**

"Maya, wait a second! I'm still fighting with my clothes!" He heard her sigh, "Fine... You have three minutes and then I don't care if you aren't wearing anything, got it?" Cue the sweat drop... "Hai..." He snaked his hand in between them and stroked Mokuba's crotch, trying to distract him.

Mokuba groaned and he continued to suck on the older's neck. He pulled away for a split second to whisper "More" Before going back to the other's neck, nipping at the skin.

"I can't do that until you let go..." He whispered, trailing his tongue along the other's neck, "You're going to have to lie down..." Seto murmured, still stroking the teen.

Mokuba nodded hastily and let him go, lying back onto the bed and pulling the older on top of him. His hands twined in the sheets and he raised his hips slightly, "Nnn, onegai Niisan..."

Seto mentally kicked himself, since he knew Mokuba was going to kill after this... "But... You're going to have to wait..." He quickly moved away from him- fast. "You can come in now Maya." He said, quickly taking a few steps away from the bed. She murmured something before opening the door.

He squirmed in the sheets, "Fuck you!" he growled out and moved onto his stomach bringing the covers up around his form, "You're just a sexual bully!" he whined pathetically and continued to squirm uncomfortably. He swore a few more times, cursing his brother. He hadn't even noticed Maya had walked in.

Hazel eyes blinked, "Am I interrupting something?" She asked, glancing between the two. Seto sighed, "He's having a tantrum..." He muttered, and the day had started out so well too... Maya nodded slightly, though raised a brow slightly in silent question to Mokuba's squirming...

He really wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around him, "Tell that vile woman to go away, and bring your ass over here and fuck me!" He growled again before throwing the covers off of him, and he paled, "Oh… uhh...Tamashi-sensei...lovely day...isn't it?" He immediately grabbed the covers again and pulled them back over himself. _'Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka'_

Seto smacked his forehead, mentally agreeing with his brother. Maya though looked more amused then anything, "Vile? You haven't even seen me angry yet..." Of course, she had suspected something between them, hadn't thought to find out this way... "Seto-sama, I do need to check your ribs to see that they're healing decently. They tend not to with repetition."

He slowly pulled the covers down; just barely uncovering his eyes, "Gomen, Tamashi-sensei..." his hair was sticking up everywhere, and the little bit of his face that was exposed was completely flushed. He squirmed again, thoroughly embarrassed.

She turned to Seto before walking over to him, "Has there been any pains this time?" Maya asked quietly, leading the brunette over to sit down on the edge of the bed before sitting next to him. Seto shook his head slightly, "Not really."

Mokuba sat up and shook his head rapidly, trying to regain his composure, "He's lying." he said flatly. "You were in pain just yesterday, Niisan!"

Seto sighed, "That doesn't count, Mokuba. She wants to know if my ribs were hurting on there own, not if something else caused it." He said simply. Maya let the two bicker and instead went to checking to see if there was any bruising, lightly touching the brunette's chest.

"Oooh..." He nodded, "I see..." The younger Kaiba stretched slightly before laying back on the bed, waiting for Maya to finish her examination.

Seto hissed in pain, the woman sighing, "Of course that one... Keep it up and you won't have that one anymore. You know it won't heal properly with two previous fractures if you continue to not watch yourself." She murmured. Seto sighed, "I know that..."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow as he listened to the two adults talking. He hoped that he hadn't made his brother's ribs any worse the day before. He would have to stop laying on top of the older so much.

Maya glanced at the teen for a moment before turning to him, "Mokuba-san, do you mind leaving for a moment? I need to speak with your brother privately for a second."

He sighed heavily, and moved from the bed, "Fine..." It wasn't rare that Maya would ask to speak to Seto alone, and Mokuba hated it. He always knew they were discussing something bad. He walked over to the door and opened it, before shutting it again. He blinked a few times, and pressed his ear to the door.

Seto looked confused, "What else could possibly be wrong with me?" He asked. Maya laughed quietly. "Nothing bad, I just don't think having Mokuba know quite yet would be best..." Now he was even more confused, Seto's expression entirely blank. "There may be a way to get your sight back with certain operations... I'm just not sure if it will work or not..." She whispered.

Mokuba growled slightly. Why did she have to make her voice lower on the last thing she said! He couldn't hear any of that! He sighed and leaned against the wall on the other side of the hallway. What could possibly be not bad, but something he couldn't know about?

No, she was right; getting the boys hopes up wouldn't be a good thing if it didn't work. He was surprisingly calm though... "No, it would be best if he didn't know... When will you know more?" Just because he was acting calm didn't mean he wasn't a bit excited at the thought. "I can arrange an appointment for you. Sometime during the week hopefully, since I really wouldn't want to put you on a waiting list that could take months..." Seto nodded, "Alright, is that all? Mokuba's probably annoyed." He laughed quietly. Maya stood, "For today, just take it easy, we don't need you in the hospital again quite yet." Seto listened as she left the room, saying good bye to Mokuba before leaving.

Mokuba smiled and went back into Seto's room, "Okay..." He walked over to the bed, and sat down beside him, "What did she have to say?" He asked, hoping his brother would tell him.

Seto shook his head, "You'll find out soon enough, 'kay?" He knew the younger would be impatient about this... "So... any plans for tomorrow?" He asked, changing the subject.

Mokuba was about ask about the thing again, and sighed, knowing it would just lead to a fight, "I'll go into work tomorrow...I don't feel like going today...and we'll stop by my school as well..."

"So you finally forgot about my birthday?" He asked simply, smirking slightly, knowing that was sure to get the other's attention, seeing as it was the next day and all...

He blinked a few times and shot up off the bed "Dammit! I didn't even invite anyone yet! Oh no! Oh no! The party! I've never had to plan anything in less then a day...I might actually have to make the cake!" He said, pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

Seto broke out laughing, clutching his stomach as he doubled over. His brother panicking over something like this always made him laugh; he only wished he could see him... "I already told you, I don't need a party... Just something small between us is enough for me, alright?"

Mokuba froze, and turned slowly to look at him, "What? That's no fun! It's your 20th birthday! Don't you want to do something fun for a change?"

Seto sighed, "Mokuba, sit down for a moment." He said quietly. Whether it was his twentieth birthday or not, he still didn't want anything big.

He sighed and sat down beside him. He looked up at the older and blinked a few times, "What is it?"

Seto pulled the teen onto his lap once he was sitting, arms wrapping around his waist. "I don't need a party or anything; I just want to spend the day with you, alright?" He asked quietly, before a slight smirk played on his lips. "Besides... We can have our own fun..." He said, before playfully nipping the other's neck.

Mokuba smiled slightly, and rested his head against the other's shoulder, "I just wanted to make your birthday special..." he said, before turning his head and nuzzling his cheek against the older's shoulder.

"Just spend the day with me and it will be." He murmured, one hand trailing to run along the teens thighs, stroking his crotch, "Now... we were in the middle of something before we were interrupted, ne?"

He licked his lips slightly, "H-hai..." He moved off of his brother's lap, and lay back on the bed, pulling the other down with him.

Seto removed his shirt, since it was already unbuttoned as is, and tossed it aside. He ignored Mokuba's shirt and instead went to rid him of his pants first, slipping them off of the other along with his boxer's, before they too were tossed aside to be forgotten. Seto moved down slightly before leaning closer to the teen, before licking enticingly along the other's thighs.

Mokuba whined slightly, wishing his brother would have gone for his length instead of his thighs, "Niisan..." he was hoping his brother wasn't planning some sort of revenge on him...

"I remember you requesting something... when we were still on our trip... I haven't fulfilled it yet..." He murmured, before lifting the teen's hips slightly. It took him a moment, but once he found the desired spot, he pressed his tongue into the other.

Mokuba's eyes shot open wide and his hands grabbed the bed sheet desperately, "Ah!" He loved that feeling; it was one of the better things his brother had ever done to him.

He hadn't known why he had even done it in the first place, but if it pleased his brother, then he didn't mind. Seto would do anything to keep his brother happy, hating to see him upset.

He arched his back slightly and he shifted a little, trying to get into a better position. He wanted his brother to stroke him, but he couldn't voice that, all he could do was moan.

He continued to use his tongue to pleasure the younger, pressing his tongue in further before slipping it out, only to thrust it back in.

Mokuba bit down hard on his bottom lip, before moving his hand down to grip his own arousal, pumping himself quickly. His back arched even more.

Seto hadn't even noticed, too busy keeping up with his actions and holding the teens hips up to really have time to pay attention.

His moaning became more vocal, and his breathing became heavier; Mokuba stroked himself faster as he felt all of his muscles in his stomach tighten.

He could sense his brother was close, which only made him increase his current action, as much as he could. His grip on the teens' hips tightened slightly, not wanting to lose his hold on him.

Mokuba felt his whole body tense up, before he released with a loud cry of the older's name. He panted heavily as his back unarched, and he rested against the bed as much as he could while still in his brother's grasp.

Seto pulled away from him and finally lowered his hips, before moving over the teen and lying down next to him. "Enjoy that?" He asked, nuzzling his brother's neck.

He nodded and moved on his side, so he could wrap his arms around the older, eyes slipping closed, "Hai...Arigatou..." he said and nuzzled against him, his breathing still a little irregular.

Seto smiled slightly, wrapping an arm loosely around his brother's waist. Once again the younger had failed to remember his needs, but at the moment it didn't bother him all too much...

He nuzzled against the older, smirking. He hadn't forgotten about Seto's need, he chose to ignore it. He was going to pay the other back for what he had done when Maya had arrived.

Seto let his hand trail down to rest on the teen's hip for a moment, before moving down slightly to caress his thigh, idly tracing circular patterns on the skin.

Mokuba froze. His plan wouldn't work if he couldn't control himself! He grabbed the hand that was on his thigh and smiled as he gripped it, lacing his fingers with the older's.

Seto frowned slightly but shrugged it off; he hadn't really put any thought behind the action. It had just been something to do at the time. He shifted slightly before moving closer to his brother, nuzzling his neck before nipping at it playfully.

Mokuba moved his leg slightly, and rubbed against the older's crotch a few times, before releasing his hand, and turning so his back was facing him.

Seto was confused by the action, and it most likely showed. He once again moved closer to the teen, spooning him now before wrapping an arm around his waist again.

He yawned, trying to sound as sleepy as possible. The raven-haired imp moved, wriggling his bottom against the older. He hated the way Seto had so much control...just once he wanted to see him lose it.

"Unless you'd like to be taken, I suggest you stop moving so much and make up your mind already." He murmured quietly, slightly annoyed.

"Niisan..."He groaned, before pulling the pillow up over his head, "Be quiet..." He said and shifted again, "I'm tired..." He said, in the best sleepy voice he could manage.

"Then stay still..." He didn't want this to end with another argument, not when the day had been alright, not including the part where they had been interrupted...

Mokuba shifted again, "I'm getting comfortable..." He said, his voice still sounding sleepy. He finally moved so that his bare bottom was pressed firmly against Seto's leathered crotch, and he stopped moving, and just pushed back slightly.

Seto moved his hand down to stroke his brother, quite firmly too... "Now stop being a tease and stay still." He hissed, pressing a bit closer to him.

Mokuba moaned slightly, "N-Niisan...I wasn't...b-being a tease!" He said defensively. He squirmed slightly, rubbing his bottom against the older's crotch.

"Bull shit." He replied, smirking slightly and continuing with stroking his brother. "You're pathetic at revenge, Mokuba." He murmured, nipping at his neck.

He whimpered slightly, knowing it was true. He really did suck at getting revenge, "Niisan...ah..." He moved back against the other again, "Please...take me..."

"Mm... I don't know... Maybe I should leave you like this? Since you were more then ready to do the same to me..." Seto replied, not pausing in his touches to the teen's arousal.

He shook his head, "Iie Niisan!" He said and moved against him more frantically, "I wanted to get you back for before!"

"That was your own fault. You could have gotten off of me and waited, instead you decided to make yourself more aroused by staying put." He answered simply.

"Please Niisan..." He begged, and turned to face the older, "I need you...you know I have no control...I couldn't help myself..."

"Hm... I don't know..." amusement laced his voice and brushed his fingers lightly over the teen's erection, "Maybe I shouldn't..." Seto flicked his tongue out across the other's neck, licking at the skin languidly.

"Seto!" He tackled him back against the bed, and straddled the older, "Please Niisan!" He said and rocked against him, "I need you..."

Seto hissed in pain from being tackled, "Ribs, Mokuba..." Well now the mood had been killed...

"Ah!" Mokuba moved off of him quickly, and sat on the bed beside him, "Gomen nasai Niisan!" He hadn't even been thinking about that.

He touched his chest lightly, fingers brushing over the skin with a feather light touch. "It's fine..." Seto sighed and sat up, leaning back against the pillows.

He looked down at the bed sheets, and sighed slightly, "Still...I'm sorry..." He said as he stared at the bed, "I didn't mean to...I mean...I wasn't thinking clearly..."

"It's alright, Mokuba." He gave a slight smile, "Don't worry about it. You didn't tackle me too hard." He said gently, "Just... don't let it happen again."

Mokuba nodded, "I won't let it happen again...I promise..." He said and sighed again, "Do you need an icepack?" He asked. The thought of hurting his brother had completely ridden him of thoughts to rid himself of his arousal.

He shook his head slightly, "I'm fine, just need to take it easy..." He murmured, sighing again. The pain was only dull now, so it wouldn't be much longer before it went away.

He nodded again and laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "So...what did Maya have to say anyway?" he decided he'd try to ask again, but if his brother said nothing he wouldn't press the matter and start an argument.

"You'll find out in a few days..." The brunette answered simply, deciding a bit of sleep would be the best way to ignore the pain.

He frowned slightly at that "Alright, Alright..." He said and moved, so he was snuggled closely to Seto's side, "Is there anywhere you want to go tomorrow? Like out for dinner or something, or do you just want to stay home?"

"Just staying home with you is fine." He murmured, moving his arm slightly so he was able to toy with the raven strand of his brother's hair. "Home is fine..."

Mokuba smiled, and moved up slightly, so he could kiss the older's forehead, "You seem tired...you should go to sleep...I need to go out and pick up a few things, is that okay?"

He nodded absently, "'Kay..." He was already falling asleep, mind fogged slightly with thoughts of rest.

Mokuba smiled and stood from the bed, dressing quickly. He reached a hand into his pocket and fished out his cell phone from his pocket. As he left the room he dialed Kesi's number.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

I'm being rushed- or kicked off the computer because of crap, so no responses this time either.  
I'm being such a lazy ass...


	9. Chapter 9

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 9/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Nine:**

It took a few moments for the ringing to stop, a slightly bored 'Moshi moshi' taking its place. No, wait, 'slightly bored' was the biggest understatement ever...

"Hello Kesi-chan" Mokuba said happily, he could hear the bored tone in her voice, "I take it you aren't doing anything of importance?" he said, as he walked down the stairs.

"Unless school work is now considered important... no. What the heck has you so happy...?" She asked curiously.

Mokuba laughed slightly, "I'm being devious." He walked downstairs and out the front door, going to the garage, "I'm trying to plan a special evening for me and Seto tomorrow, it's his birthday, and I need some help, care to leave your schoolwork behind?"

The sound of shuffling papers and things being tossed aside sounded for a few moments, before Kesi spoke again, "What school work?" She asked innocently, "Now as to you being devious and 'planning'- more then happy to help!"

Mokuba laughed again, and he fished around in his pocket, soon withdrawing the keys to his brother's silver sports car, "I'll be by to pick you up in 10 minutes." He said simply. True, he did only have his learners permit, but he had driven a car plenty of times, and no police officer would dare give the younger brother of Seto Kaiba, and future CEO of Kaiba Corp a ticket.

"Hm... ten minutes should be enough for me to worm past the lovebirds... Those two are distracted anyways..." She muttered the last more to herself then anything. Sure, she was happy for her brother and all, but being ignored was never fun.

Mokuba smiled slightly and opened the door to the car, and got in, "Alright, I'll talk to you later." And with that he hung up. He placed the key in the ignition, and tore out of the garage.

Kesi sighed and hung up as well, grabbing a jacket from her closet before heading on down the stairs. She peeked into the living room, mumbling something about 'love doves', before sneaking past to the front door. She might have slightly remembered her brother saying something about being grounded or something like that... but this a little more important! Plus, she could get Jana's help in agreeing with her, which would be a sure win in her favour.

Around ten minutes later, as promised, Mokuba pulled up in front of Kesi's house. He smirked and pressed down the button to open the window, "Come on, let's go." He said. Though, it probably wasn't heard over the loud J-rock that was blaring from the radio.

Kesi shook her head, "Sure... let the whole damned neighbourhood know... I swear if my brother finds out I'm gone because of your music..." She mumbled, getting in on the passenger side and buckling.

He turned down the music a little and pressed the button for the window to go back up. "Chill Kesi...I'm sure he didn't even hear." he said before taking off down the road again.

"We pray that's true." She glanced towards the raven haired teen, head tilted slightly to the side, "So, what have you been scheming?"

"Well naturally, some of it I can't share with you..." he said and winked, "But I also want to have some people come over earlier for a dinner party, but Seto's going to kill me if I do that..." he said and smirked slightly as he stopped at a red light.

"And yet, here you are, recruiting moi to help. Intending to get him in a good mood during the day so he won't care too much come dinner?" She teased.

"Actually...I intend to do something very special for him later that night, to make up for having everyone come to dinner..." He said and snickered as he began to drive, "But anyway, I needed your help more with picking out a present for him...I have no idea what I can get him..."

"Ne, how am I supposed to know? You should ask Janice, not me... I barely know your brother..." She went to thinking though, slipping down a bit in her seat as she thought.

"Yeah I know..." He sighed, "What use are you?" he teased slightly. "I mean, this would be a lot easier if he had his sight...I don't want to get him something he can't use..." He pulled up in front of the grocery store, and pulled the key from the ignition, "You can at least help me pick out what to make for dinner."

Kesi was silent for a moment before she focused on the dinner prep, "Dinner I can help with! Though you cooking I would love to see..." She said grinning.

Mokuba sighed slightly, "Why is everyone so amazed by me wanting to cook? Seto said the same thing…" he muttered, getting out of the car.

"Umm... Maybe the fact that you were kicked out of cooking class and had to switch over to something else is the indicator?" She replied blankly.

He twitched and shot a glare at her, "I can cook, dammit!" He said and walked into the grocery store, and began to look around. He tried to remember what Seto had said his favourite food was...it started with an 'F' but he couldn't remember the rest. He had never even heard of it...

"Suuure..." She skipped along after him, "So... any idea if he has a favourite dish, or will anything work?" Kesi asked, glancing around a bit.

"I can't remember what he said his favourite was...so I guess anything would work." he said and shrugged slightly as he began to walk down one of the isles, glancing at the different foods.

Kesi nodded, grabbing a basket from the end of one of the aisles and going about finding what she needed. There was only one thing she couldn't buy... But she already knew a way to get around that.

He sighed slightly, "It should probably be something simple, since we both really know my cooking skills are close to zero." He said and looked around, "Maybe I'll make him chef Boyardee" He said sarcastically.

"It'll be fine... It really isn't hard to make... although you may manage to destroy it..." She murmured, smirking slightly before moving along, lest he thwack her or something...

Mokuba glared slightly and followed her, "Well, what do you have in mind?" he asked, blinking slightly. He continued to look at the shelves, trying to spot something.

"Just chicken with a wine sauce... rice and maybe a salad..." She murmured, trying to make sure she had everything.

"And are you cooking this? Do you know how badly I'll screw up something like that?" He sighed heavily, "Last time I tried to cook rice, it came out all mushy...and disgusting"

"That's because stupid you didn't think about using the rice cooker..." Kesi giggled, "I mean really, it's not that hard to make rice... There's instructions on the box for crying out loud."

He twitched slightly, "I shouldn't have called you for help." He said and grabbed a box of rice from the shelf. "And how are we getting the wine?" He questioned.

"Jan-chan of course, duh. How else?" Kesi asked, once more going over whether or not she had everything now. "She'll agree when she finds out what it's for."

"Alright, do we have everything we need then?" He questioned, as he headed up towards the cash register. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Mm... Hai!" Satisfied that she had gotten what she needed, she followed after the other. "So... any ideas for a present yet?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I was thinking maybe some CDs..." He froze on the spot and frowned, realizing he didn't even know what type of music the older Kaiba liked.

"Does he even listen to music?" She asked, disbelief in her voice as she stared at the other. That was something she hadn't been expecting to hear...

"I have no idea!" he said, sounding annoyed, "But it's not as if he can watch a movie!" He said as they approached the register.

"He just doesn't seem like the type is all... Does he even really care what you get him? Did he ask for anything?" She was trying to be careful with her wording, since she didn't need the other biting her head off...

"Well no...He didn't ask for anything...but I have to get him something! What kind of person doesn't buy there boyfriend something for his birthday?" He sighed slightly as he took the items from Kesi and put them on the checkout line

"Um... I can't answer that, seeing as I'M still boyfriend-less..." Yes, she really did need to get the guts to say something... But wasn't the guy supposed to ask the girl out?

Mokuba sighed and shook his head, "You really need to just ask him out already...it's pretty sad the way you drool over him all the time." He teased.

"Shut it... Or I'll let you ruin your dinner tomorrow..." She muttered, eyes narrowing at him.

He frowned, "You know I was just kidding, Kesi-chan." He handed the money to the man at the cash register, and grabbed the two bags of groceries.

"Yeah... but it's so true it hurts..." She mumbled, staring at the ground for a moment before looking up again. "I swear he's the only one who hasn't noticed."

"Gomen, Kesi..." He sighed slightly, "Maybe he has noticed, but is too shy to say anything...you know, guys can be shy sometimes."

"You're talking about being shy? You? When have you ever been shy in your life!" Okay, so yes, maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but really.

Mokuba laughed slightly, "I didn't say I was shy...I 'm just saying some guys can be." He said simply. "Anyway, let's go back to your place, and we'll get Jana to give us some wine."

"Unless those two are still... preoccupied... Seriously, sometimes I have to wonder about who the teenager is between my brother and I..." She muttered, shaking her head slightly and sighing.

Mokuba laughed again, "You only say that because you've never had sex Ms. virgin" He teased as he walked back out to the car.

Kesi blushed brightly, eyes narrowing slightly. She wanted to throw a comeback at him, she really did, but nothing was coming to mind...

He snickered and got back into his car. He placed the bags on the seat in the back, and turned the key in the ignition, "Calm down...it was a joke."

She fumed for a moment before getting in beside him, muttering to herself about annoying twits before buckling and settling back against the seats.

Mokuba shook his head and sighed before pulling out of the parking lot, "You take things too seriously, Kesi-chan...Lighten up." He said and yawned slightly.

"Do not..." She said, pouting slightly. "Really though... didn't he give any hints as to what he wanted?" Kesi asked again.

"Well...He said he just wanted to spend the day with me...but that can't really be all, can it?" He asked, looking to her for a split second before looking back to the road.

"This is Seto-san we're talking about, if that's what he said, then that's what he wants. If need be, we can ask Jana what she thinks." Kesi said, eyes watching the road idly.

"Alright..." About ten minutes later they arrived in front of Kesi's house again, and he pulled the keys from the ignition, "Alright...let's go see what she has to say..."

"Well, while you talk to her, my brother will be busy reminding me what 'you're grounded until your homework is finished' means... Oh joy..." She muttered, unbuckling and getting out of the car.

Mokuba sighed slightly and shook his head, getting out of the car, "You shouldn't have left then." he said simply, as he walked up to the door.

"Tch', I'd rather not go insane, thank you." She stated simply, walking up to the door and taking her key out, before unlocking the front door and walking in.

Mokuba followed her into the house, and removed his shoes before stepping in all the way, "Hey, at least you're still going to have a life...once I take over Kaiba Corp. all I'm going to do is work, and maybe sleep."

"And...? You're forgetting the most important thing, baka!" Kesi shook her head before peeking into the living room, where Janice was watching T.V. Her brother was strangely no where in sight... "He's at work, Kesi, or did you forget?" Jana teased. The teen merely sweat dropped.

Mokuba walked into the living room, "I've come here to request your help. First off, I need some wine for cooking purposes" He added, "And I need to figure out what to get Niisan for his birthday." He said as he sat down in a chair, "Can you help?"

Jana tapped her lips lightly in thought, "Kesi can get the wine, I'll let your brother know later... As for a gift for Seto... He'll like anything you give him, Mokuba. He probably just wants to spend time with you though, ja?" She asked, her accent evident, though it wasn't quite as bad as it had been years before.

He sighed and looked at a spot on the floor "Ano...that's exactly what he said...but I have to get him something! What kind of person doesn't get there boyfriend a gift on his birthday?"

"Mm... Seto mentioned that you can draw?" She asked. Kesi had sat down in another chair, staring at the ceiling idly while listening to the two.

Mokuba nodded, "Er...yeah...I can draw...I'm not that good though..." He said. Actually, he really wasn't that bad, he was one of the better students in art class.

Kesi rolled her eyes, "He can draw just fine, he's just being a twit..." Janice stayed silent for a moment, pondering over a few things silently. She knew that at the moment, drawing would be pointless, but... "Draw one of his dragons, but don't make it too intricate, leave some of the detail out..." She murmured.

Mokuba gave her a look that just screamed, 'are you an idiot' "The only good that would do is remind him that he can't see it." He said flatly.

"I'm not stupid, Mokuba. Just draw the picture, and do try to have it finished before noon tomorrow, or else it'll be a waste." She knew perfectly well the brunette couldn't see at the moment, but he wouldn't need to for this...

He raised an eyebrow, giving her a questioning look, "And what exactly are you planning?" He said, sounding suspicious.

Janice smiled innocently, "You'll see." She chirped happily, getting a look from Kesi as well that said she knew the blonde was up to something. "Just make sure to get the sketch done, ja?"

"Alright, if I can have that wine, I'll be heading home." He said and stood up from the chair, "Niisan will probably be waking up soon..." He muttered, more to himself then the others.

Kesi promptly got up and left the room to go and retrieve the wine, leaving the two in silence. Janice smiled at him, "You two love each other so much." She stated quietly.

He had been looking out the window when he hear what she said, and he blinked, turning to look at her, "What made you say that?" It was odd to hear it, when they themselves had been doubting that so much lately.

"I can tell you do... Or else you wouldn't care this much about getting him a present, whether he wants it or not. As for Seto... It's amazing how much he can talk when he's in the mood." She replied, attention turning to Kesi as the girl came back into the room, going over to Mokuba and handing him the wine bottle. "I'll e-mail the recipe to you later."

Mokuba smiled slightly. He couldn't help but be curious as to what his brother would talk about. "Arigatou, Kesi-chan, Jana-san." He said and bowed politely before walking to the door, and slipping his shoes back on.

"Ja ne, Mokuba-kun." The blonde said, nodding slightly, still smiling at the teen as he walked out of the room. Kesi followed after him, "Ja ne" She chirped happily.

"I'll talk to you later, Kesi..." He said and smiled slightly before opening the door and heading outside. He sighed when he saw the clouds forming overhead. It was going to storm soon. He took his keys from his pocket and walked over to the car. He got in and took off, heading for home.

Kesi sighed as she saw the clouds, "Wonderful weather we got here..." She muttered to herself, before closing the door behind her and locking it.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

Kikyana is doing her first Review Responses for The new sequel (And you know they are just going to be the best in the story thus far since I rock so hard.)

**MalfoyRocks**- This is Seto and Mokuba we're talking about. The chances of them not arguing again are slim to none x3  
**Mandy925892002**- Ani's trying the best she can to update, but her computer time has been restricted TT I miss her -sniffle-**AfiongBassey**- Again, Ani's trying hard to keep updating. Go Ani! Go! Help me cheer for her! (Ani: Try is the key word…)  
**Zack**- Ugh, I know the feeling. I used to argue with my brother all the time too.  
**Kathy Smiths**- Well, I did review responses this time, is that good enough? (I suck at this…)  
**Koi-Bara**- It's going to remain a mystery whether or not his sight comes back! Mwahaha!  
**InuyashaJakotsufan4eva**- Continued. I don't think we plan on stopping anytime soon


	10. Chapter 10

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 10/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Ten:**

Seto was still in bed, half asleep as he continued to doze off. He wasn't tired enough to actually sleep a bit more, but he was tired enough to be lazy and not get up...

-- -- --

Soon, he pulled into the long driveway of there home, and drove the car back into the garage, parking carefully. He grabbed the bags off of the back seat, and the wine from the seat next to him, before leaving the car, making sure to lock the car behind himself. He walked to the front door and stuck the key in the lock. He kicked his shoes off after walking into the house, and he headed for the kitchen.

-- -- --

Seto very faintly heard... something downstairs... Since he wasn't about to go wandering through the house, only to be chided for it, blue eyes merely stared blankly at the ceiling.

-- -- --

He walked into the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. He pulled the contents out of them and began to put away the groceries. After he was finished he looked at the wine bottle and picked it up...surely the recipe couldn't need the whole bottle. He went into one of the cabinets and pulled out two glasses. He didn't even know if Seto liked wine or not, but he'd offer him some. He pulled the cork out and poured two glasses. The raven-haired teen walked from the kitchen, carrying the two glasses and headed up the stairs.

Mokuba walked down the hall way, and moved both glasses into one hand so he could open the older's door. He smiled slightly as he walked in, and closed the door with his foot, "Konichi wa, Niisan!" He said happily. He walked over to the bed, and held out a glass, "do you like wine?" he asked.

"An entirely random question... but I suppose... Not that it should matter... Why?" He suddenly found himself suspicious of the other, why he didn't know, but never the less he was.

"Not really random at all..." He said and sat down beside the other, touching the glass to his hand. "I thought you might want some."

Seto took the glass, though left it at that. He wasn't one to favour it, since it left him light-headed quite easily. "Where did you get the wine from?"

"I stole it from a hobo out on the street." he said simply before taking a sip of his own, "I got it from Jana-san." He said and yawned slightly.

"Why? She should know you're underage..." Though, he absently wondered how Mokuba would act- No! Not particularly good thoughts... Well... in one way they were- Gah! Seto took a sip from his glass, shrugging his shoulders lightly at the taste.

"I needed it for a recipe." He said and took another sip; he had to admit it tasted rather good. "I'm cooking you dinner tomorrow...and if you dare say something about it, I'll bite your head off." he said simply.

Seto merely let an amused smile play over his lips, "Alright..." He wanted to say something; he really did, but decided against it for the moment...

He sighed slightly before taking another sip of his wine, "And I'm inviting Kesi, her brother and Jana to dinner tomorrow." he said and waited to see what the older's reaction would be…

"Fine..." He muttered, before moving slightly to set the glass of wine down on the side table. The taste he was fine with, it was the result of drinking that left it to be desired and only that.

After a few more sips, Mokuba finished his glass, and blinked. "Are you not going to drink yours?" he questioned, before placing his own, empty glass, down beside it.

"No, it makes me light-headed." He murmured, moving to lie down again, even just a sip was enough to effect him, which had always annoyed him.

"Ooh...okay." He grabbed his brother's glass, and took a sip. He already felt a little light-headed himself, but ignored it. "And after dinner tomorrow, I already know what we are doing...I have that part all planned out." he said and smiled slightly.

Seto only nodded absently, not paying full attention to what his brother was saying. It was something about the next day... but other then that he hadn't a clue.

With every sip he took, he felt himself becoming a little more light headed. It seemed both Kaiba brothers couldn't hold there alcohol well. By the time he finished off his brother's glass he felt dizzy and lazily placed the glass on the nightstand, before laying next to his brother.

Seto smiled slightly as he felt his brother lay down next to him. He turned slightly onto his side before wrapping an arm around the younger's waist lightly.

He snuggled up against the older, "Mmm..." He was beginning to get hot, and so he pulled away and began to pull off his clothing, "It's so...hot in your room..."

"You aren't used to the wine..." He mused, knowing his brother's cheeks would most likely be flushed now. Seto patiently waited for his brother to lie back down.

He nodded lazily, "Oh...is that it...?" He removed all of his clothing except for his socks, which he didn't even think to remove, and he lay back down beside his brother.

Seto smirked and let one of his hands trail down his brother's side, fingers grazing his back and stomach before moving down to rest on his brother's hip.

Mokuba moved closer to the other, trying to get more contact. His skin felt so sensitive at the moment, and his brother's simple touch was driving him crazy.

His hand trailed up again, fingers brushing over his chest, not paying too much attention to where or anything. Seto lazily trailed his fingers across the skin, nails grazing it ever so lightly as he moved his hand down.

He slid his arms around the other's neck, holding onto him, "Nn...Niisan...don't tease me..." He said, before nuzzling his face against the older's shoulder.

Seto pulled his hand away, deciding to not touch him at all then. Though, in his current state, he would want the contact.

He moved so that one leg was lazily draped over the other, "Niisan...I didn't say...don't touch me..." He said and wrapped the leg around the other's waist, pulling him close.

He brushed his fingers lightly over Mokuba's neck, grazing his cheek, before brushing against his lips. "You told me not to tease... So I stopped..."

Mokuba shifted slightly, "You don't have to...stop...just don't tease..." He said and moved so he was pressed more against the older.

"No teasing... no touching." He murmured playfully, still running the digits across his brother's lips, pressing lightly against his lips before caressing them again.

He opened his mouth, and took one of Seto's finger's into his mouth. He allowed his eyes to slip closed as he sucked on the finger gently, tongue working around it.

Seto smirked slightly, letting his brother do as he liked for the moment. He absently wondered where the lube was, shifting slightly before reaching behind him. It could have been knocked anywhere really...

He reached up and gripped onto Seto's hand with both of his own. He continued to suck on the digit in his mouth, drawing his lips in even more, and he ran his tongue along the bottom of it, much like he would with another part of the older's body.

There. It had managed to slip under the pillows, hiding from view, though that hardly made a difference. He managed to pull it from hiding with two fingers, before he was able to properly grasp it and pull it close enough to use. Seto removed his finger from the others move, uncapping the lube and coating three fingers before setting the tube aside. His hand slipped down, moving around to the other side of the teen. He pressed a digit teasingly against his brother's entrance for a moment before pressing it into him.

His breath caught and he moved his hands to grip the other's shoulders. He moved back against the finger, trying to push it in deeper. "Nnn...Niisan..." he moaned out.

He lightly thrust the digit in and out of the teen, adding a second not too long after. The action was slightly teasing, but he doubted his brother cared at the moment.

Mokuba moaned even louder, and he pushed back harder against the fingers. His mind was cloudy, and the only thing he could focus on was those thrusting digits.

Seto had always loved the moans he could bring forth from his brother, knowing that it was him causing the other's pleasures. He continued with stretching the younger, adding the third digit as he did so.

He gripped Seto's shoulders tighter and his moans increased in volume once again, "Ah...I want you...inside of me..." He moaned out.

Seto only nodded, grabbing the lube again as he moved away from his brother, taking his own clothes off since he was still fully dressed.

He moved and looked up at Seto with half-lidded eyes. His breathing was heavy and his cheeks flushed a light pink color,

He removed his pants and boxer's, tossing them aside like his shirt had been. Picking up the lube again, he once more uncapped it before coating his arousal with the slick substance. The tube was once more tossed aside for later findings as Seto settled between the teen's legs, parting them as he did. His hands immediately moved to rest on Mokuba's hips, raising them slightly before he pressed his erection into the younger.

His eyes went wide and he cried out in bliss as he felt the older slide into him. His back arched even more off of the bed, and his hand twisted into the fabric of the bed sheets.

Soundproof walls wouldn't be a bad idea... Although the thought came to mind, Seto quickly pushed it aside and instead turned his attention to the sounds he was able to draw from the younger. He settled down once he was fully buried in the other, pausing for a moment.

Mokuba shifted, and brought his legs up to wrap around the elder's waist, trying to push him in even deeper. He gripped the sheets tighter. He tried to keep some sort of control over his voice, but he couldn't, unable to help the fact that he was a very vocal lover.

Before he had always found it amusing how vocal the other was, now he was appreciative, since he couldn't see him... He pulled out before slowly beginning to thrust into the teen.

He tightened the hold he had on the other's waist ever so slightly, and pushed down, trying to meet his thrusts every time, "Nnn...Harder..." he moaned out.

Seto smirked slightly before complying with the younger's wants, abandoning the slow pace for a faster one. One of his hands slipped down to touch the teen's arousal, before he began pumping it in time to his thrusts.

He arched even more into the touches. "Ah... Niisan!" He cried out. His eyes closed tightly as he felt himself nearing his edge already.

"Going... to come... so soon?" He asked, smirk still on his lips as he continued. It wasn't normal for him to do both of his current actions at the same moment, since he knew it would only cause his brother to come that much faster. So he tended to stay away from it...

He was there, at the edge. But he needed something to push him over it. He shifted slightly; trying to move so that Seto would thrust into that spot that he knew would send him over the edge.

Seto paused for a moment before leaning closer to his brother, "You're not coming yet..." He murmured, and moved back to continue thrusting into the teen.

Mokuba opened his eyes to look up at the older. Was he missing that spot on purpose! "Niisan!" He whined pathetically, and squirmed in the sheets. He could feel that his orgasm was so close, he needed to release. Was his brother denying him this release?

"It's not my fault you're so easily aroused..." He wasn't quite close enough to give the teen what he wanted, so of course he avoided hitting his brother's prostate- how could he not know by now where that one spot was that would drive the other insane was?

He tightened the hold once again that he had on his brother's waist, "Onegai...Onegai..." He begged, over and over again. It wasn't exactly his fault either that he was so easily aroused... He couldn't help it!

Giving into anything was not something he normally did- unless of course his little brother was involved... When it concerned Mokuba, not matter what the case, giving in seemed so much easier then trying to find ways around it... So it wasn't long before he finally gave in and turned his attention to that one spot that would drive his brother mad...

He cried out when he felt his brother thrust against his most sensitive spot. The hold his legs had on the other's waist loosened, and his whole body tensed and began to shake. "Ah! Niisan!" He cried out once more as he finally got the release he had been searching for.

A slight moan escaped his lips when he felt the other clench around him, though it wasn't enough... He continued to thrust into the teen, shifting slightly- he didn't need a higher chance of his brother becoming aroused again...

His eyes slipped closed, and his back un-arched. The hold he had on the sheets loosened. He lay on the bed, panting, trying to catch his breath. He was only vaguely aware that his brother was still thrusting into him.

A few more thrusts and he was able to release as well, body shaking slightly before he pulled out of the other and lay down beside him, panting to catch his breath.

"Niisan..." he murmured as he felt his brother lay beside him. He snuggled up against the older, cheek nuzzling against his chest. He tilted his head slightly to look up at him, through half-lidded eyes.

Seto wrapped an arm around his brother's waist before moving closer to him. For some reason, his mind was now thinking to the appointment he would be going to some time that week... The thought that he could retain his sight... It was enough to make him excited. Telling his brother would have to wait...

After his breathing evened out, he opened his mouth to speak, "You know... today, when I went to Kesi's... Jana told me something, she said, 'you two love each other so much.' It's kinda of weird... hearing it from someone else like that... I dunno, I guess I'm just rambling." He said and nuzzled against him again.

Seto's attention went back to his brother, though he remained silent for a moment before speaking. "Janice is perceptive… Something that can be both good and bad…" He murmured, smiling slightly, "She knows too much sometimes…"

Mokuba smiled slightly as he looked up at him, "I'm glad that there are some people who know about us...and I mean, the few people that do, haven't said anything bad about it...Tamashi-sensei, Kesi, and Jana, they are all fine with it...maybe other people would be too..."

Seto sighed slightly as he spoke, "The majority of people, were they to find out, wouldn't have the same reaction... I was actually highly amazed when Jana said she was fine with it, considering how religious she is. Kesi I don't know well enough to say anything, and Maya... She's a bit hard to understand regardless."

"I hate having to hide our relationship though...it makes me feel like what we're doing is wrong, and it isn't at all!" He said and wrapped his arms tightly around the other, "The person I fell in love with just happened to be my brother...I can't help that fact...people should accept it..."

Seto bit his lip slightly, wanting to say something, but decided against it. He settled for merely nodding and breaking the hold his brother had on him, "Not too tightly." He reminded.

Mokuba removed his arms, and just settled for nuzzling gently against his brother's side, "Gomen." He said lightly, "But you know what...if you weren't my brother, I probably wouldn't love you as much as I do...I mean, the reason I even fell in love with you, was because you were always there for me, protecting me...I can't picture myself ever feeling this way about anyone else..."

Seto shifted slightly before he began to toy with the teen's hair, something he found himself doing more often lately then he had been doing before. He wasn't sure why he had started with it in the first place...

He liked it when his brother toyed with his hair. It felt nice to have someone run there fingers through his long locks. "If I fall asleep...can you wake me up in a few hours? I have to do something…" He still had to draw the picture Jana told him to.

"I can try..." He wasn't too worried about himself falling asleep; it was the fact that he couldn't very well check the time to see when a few hours had passed...

"Arigatou." He said and yawned slightly. He had become accustomed to taking many naps in one day, and so far, he hadn't napped at all today. "Aishiteru..." He muttered, as he grabbed the covers and pulled them up over himself and his brother.

"Aishiteru matta..." He murmured, still keeping his attention on running his fingers through the teen's hair. He had time to think now... something he didn't particularly want to do at the moment...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**MalfoyRocks**- The storm was only a random thought, nothing to worry about.  
**Mandy925892002**- I'm wondering the same thing…  
**Afiong Bassey**- I have no idea.. –sweatdrop-  
**Zack**- He's drawing something because Jana asked him to? Lol. You'll find out soon enough, I have plans… and Kikyana is dying to find out what they are just like everyone else, lol.  
**Kathy Simths**- Kyu, yes, Mokie's being all cute about the party.  
**Koi-Bara**- Grr… stupid school keeping me from updates. Rawr..  
**Yuski Kira**- Well, I'm being lazy and not asking Kikyana this, so I'll try my best to answer. From what I know, 'san' is used for that as you said, and also just a way to show respect when 'sama' is a bit too much. I'm horrible at explinations, but that's the only thing that can come to mind as to why Kikyana would have Mok' using san- and it would be a cold day in hell before anyone used 'chan' on Seto and lived…

Nuuuuuu! It lives! –falls out of chair-  
Here I thought you had finally decided to get a life May-Chan, yet you flamed us again. Why the hell are you reading our fanfict if you hate it! Is your head screwed on backwards and that's why you feel the need to read something that you say is terrible and a waste of space? It would have been the same if you had flamed the first chapter, but instead you flamed the ninth. What the hell? Make up your mind! 'Cause this is starting to confuse my sense of logic… Since what you're doing has none!  
Like last time, any further flames from you will be deleted, since your flames are a waste of space in the reviews for the fict. Go flame someone else you little hypocrite.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 11/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Eleven:**

Now he wasn't quite sure on how much later it was... But he was sure that at least two hours had passed. Perhaps more, but he wasn't sure... Seto lightly shook the younger, trying to wake him.

Mokuba stirred slightly, but just rolled onto his other side, pulling the covers up and over his head. He was still very tired, and did not want to wake up now.

His brother had asked to be woken; he never said how he wanted to be... Seto moved closer to the teen, one hand trailing down his side before lower, fingers lightly brushing over that area...

He groaned slightly, and moved back against his brother, snuggling against him. "Nnn...Seto..." He wrapped his arms loosely around the older.

"You wanted to be woken up... So no going back to sleep..." He murmured, fingers tracing along the teens thighs before moving to go between them...

Mokuba nodded his head, and shifted slightly, "H-hai...I'm awake..." He said and moved again, trying to find some sort of contact for his rapidly growing arousal.

"Good." He said simply, before pulling away from the other, "Then I'd like to take a nap now..." Seto said, turning onto his other side to follow his words, wondering how his brother would react to that...

He sighed heavily, but said nothing about it, not wanting to cause an argument on a day that had been going so well, "Fine...I'm going to go take a shower..." He muttered and stood from the bed.

Banging his head against the wall seemed like a good idea... "Ne... I should take one too, nap can wait..." He didn't want to ruin the day so far. Even if they didn't say anything, he still knew...

Mokuba shook his head, "Nope, you are napping, lay down in that bed and nap!" He said and smiled slightly, "I'll wake you up later." He said simply.

He smiled slightly, "Fine, fine..." Pulling the covers a bit higher up, Seto settled against the pillows. True, it was odd that his brother would object to him taking a shower now and napping later, but he didn't let it bother him.

Truth was, he wanted to just finish his shower as quickly as possible, so he could start on the picture he was supposed to be drawing. He walked into the bathroom and stretched slightly, going over to the shower.

There were a few things he was able to think about, some of which he hadn't given any thought for weeks... until a few hours ago. Then again, there was always the next day to think about, or even that damned appointment...

He got in, and turned on the water. Not too cold, but not too hot. He grabbed the soap and began to bathe himself. He hummed a tune, and he wasn't even sure what it was. _'I wonder what Jana's planning...I still think I should get him a back-up present...'_

-- -- --- --- --

He wasn't entirely sure how long he had been asleep for, but the prospect of getting anymore seemed nonexistent. Stretching, he pushed the covers away, letting them rest around his waist instead- where was his brother now anyways?

Mokuba was sitting at Seto's desk; the light scratching noise of his pencil on the paper should have been heard by the elder. It had been a few hours since he had sat down to start his drawing, and it was already turning out pretty good.

"Mokuba?" Seto tilted his head to the side, confusion written across his face, "What are you... drawing?" It didn't sound like he was writing anything, so that only left one option...

"Hmm?" He looked up from the paper, and turned to look at his brother, "Oh no, I was just writing something down..." He lied. He didn't want to spoil whatever Jana was planning.

"It doesn't sound like writing though..." Seto noted quietly, while moving the blankets aside completely. His mind forgot to remind him that he was naked as he stood and walked over to where his brother's voice was, still looking confused.

He smiled slightly, "You know how bad my Kanji is...I'd expect it to not sound like writing as well as not look like it," he joked as he watched the older.

"Ha, ha..." No, his brother was hiding something... What though, was the question. He knew what the teen's writing sounded like, and that wasn't it... "Help me shower?" Seto had managed to move behind the younger, touching the chair lightly before leaning down to wrap his arms around the other.

He placed a hand over his brother's arms and his smile widened slightly, "Of course..." He grabbed his brother's arms, and lifted them up, so he could move out of them, and stand up from the chair.

Good... His brother didn't suspect a thing it seemed... Seto only smiled slightly, hiding the grin that wanted to toy with his lips. Being able to disguise emotions was always a handy trick...

He yawned slightly, "It probably would have been easier to just take a shower with you before...I'm going to have to get wet again." He hooked his arm with his brother's and walked over to the bathroom with him.

"You're the one who told me to sleep... I was more then happy to join you before." Seto stated, shifting slightly so he could lean down somewhat and nip at the teens neck. Now, whether or not they would make it to the bathroom was something else...

He stopped walking, and turned to look at his brother, "Now...if you want to shower, I suggest you don't do that...unless you want me to bring you right back over to that bed."

Seto pouted slightly, looks like he'd have to wait until they were in the shower before trying anything... Dammit. This would be so much easier if he could see... "Fine..." He muttered, pulling back slightly from the other.

Mokuba smiled slightly and opened the door to the bathroom; he led his brother in and sighed slightly, "Hey...you want to take a bath instead? We haven't done that for a while..."

Hm... bath or shower? Bath would be easier, then again... "Sure." It would still work, even if they took a bath instead, beside, a change wouldn't be bad- when was the last time they had taken a bath instead of showering?

"Alright." He walked over to the bathtub, and turned on the water. He sat down on the edge, and crossed one leg over the other, "Bubbles, or no bubbles?" he questioned.

Odd question... what was the difference to him? Seto only shrugged slightly, not really caring all too much. Somehow this seemed to be taking longer then it should have been...

Well, he liked bubbles...so he poured a little into the bath water, before turning it off. "There we go!" He said and stood up from the edge of the bath. He walked back over to the older and grabbed his arm. "This way!"

Seto only shook his head and sighed, sometimes his brother just acted... odd. Though that didn't seem like quite the right word for it... Regardless, he merely gave him a slight smile and followed.

Mokuba led him over to the bath, and yawned slightly, "You slept a lot more then I did today." He noted. "Here we go!" He helped his brother into the large bathtub and blinked, "Oh yeah! All the soap is in the shower." He walked over to the shower and grabbed the shampoo, conditioner and soap, along with a washcloth and came back over to the bath.

Seto merely nodded absently, thoughts changing for a moment before settling back on his brother. Now he remembered why he didn't take baths. They tended to relax him, and that was never a smart thing to do- he'd managed to fall asleep once before... He sighed, wondering why he hadn't chosen to take a shower instead...

Mokuba smiled slightly and snuggled against the older for a moment, before putting the soap to the washcloth. He then moved the cloth to his brother's back first and gently rubbed the skin, "So...when do you think we'll be able to go on vacation?" He asked.

He stayed silent for a moment. Originally, he had said they could go once Mokuba had settled in with the work Kaiba Corp... "Sometime next month...?" He didn't really care when they went, but just to make sure... Another sigh left his lips as he felt himself relaxing further from Mokuba's gently touch.

Mokuba smiled slightly, and began to gently splash the soap away from the other's back, "I wanted to go sooner then next month...can't I just let someone else take over the stupid company." he said with a sigh, before nuzzling against the older's back. He only meant that half-serious, because he knew that he couldn't let anyone else take over the company, but that didn't mean he didn't wish it wasn't true.

"You need to get caught up in work... As soon as you do we can leave." He said quietly, leaning slightly towards the younger when he nuzzled against him. Okay, the bath wasn't an entirely bad idea... shower would have been better; he would be awake that way...

Mokuba wrapped his arms loosely around the older, keeping in mind the fact that his ribs were still damaged. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. He had no right to complain in this situation. "Hai..." He said with a sigh.

Seto turned slightly before resting his head against the younger's shoulder, kissing his neck lightly before letting himself relax slightly more. His mind was no longer sure on whether the bath or shower would have been better... "Aishiteru..."

He leaned against the older a little more and closed his eyes. The washcloth slipped from his hand, and landed into the bathwater, and probably for the first time ever, he didn't say 'I love you too'

It should have bothered him that his brother stayed silent, but at the moment he wasn't thinking about it really. He just wanted to be near the younger at the moment... _'Hopefully our lives can go back to normal..._' They really couldn't work things out while his vision was almost entirely non-existent...

He moved so that his cheek was pressed against the elder's shoulder, and he nuzzled it lightly, "Niisan...Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Hm? Yeah... Just thinking..." He murmured quietly. He'd been thinking more and more lately it seemed, which bothered him… Seto moved once again before kissing the younger's neck, and slowly moving up to finally kiss his lips.

His eyes slipped closed as the older kissed him. He brought his arms up to wrap around Seto's neck loosely, and he toyed gently with the hair at the nape of his neck. He made the quick mental note that Seto's hair was getting long. He leaned closer to the elder, trying to deepen the kiss.

Seto as well tried to press himself closer to the younger, letting his arms snake around his brother's waist. He was mindful of his chest, making sure not to pull the other against him too tightly.

Mokuba broke the kiss once the need for air arose, "Niisan..." He nuzzled into the crook of the elder's neck, a light sigh escaping his lips.

Seto smiled softly, content with simply holding the younger for the moment, and forgetting the fact that they were even in the bath. Moments like these had become rare, another thing that bothered him.

He closed his eyes and another sigh escaped him. He knew that they barely shared any moments of closeness, so this was a nice change of pace. He didn't want to move from the spot he was in, and unless the elder said something, he wasn't going to either.

He shifted slightly, his mind telling him that they were still in the water. "We should finish up and get out of the bath..." He murmured, though Seto made no move to follow his words.

He nodded and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. He flipped the cap open with his thumb and poured some of the soap into his palm, before rubbing his hands together. He ran his fingers through the older's hair gently, massaging the soap into his hair.

Seto sighed quietly, waiting patiently for his brother to finish washing his hair- he still needed to get it cut... eventually... Maybe he'd let it stay at the current length it was...?

As if reading the elder's mind, Mokuba stated, "I like how your hair has grown out a little...I mean, you'd look really weird with hair as long as mine...but I like your hair like this." he said and smiled slightly, removing his hands from the chocolate locks, "Lean back in the water and rinse your hair out."

The brunette nodded and complied, moving to rinse his hair out- it would've been better without the bubbles in the bath, but he would live.

Mokuba pulled himself out of the bath, and once again, yawned as he walked over to the shelf where the towels sat. He grabbed one, and wrapped it around his waist, before grabbing another, and bringing it back over to his brother.

Once Seto was fairly sure his hair was rinsed, he reached over to drain the bath, before standing, one hand pressed against the wall. He waited for his brother to come back, while wondering if Mokuba would go back to what ever it was he had been working on.

He smiled and held the towel out to him. He gently pressed it against his arm, to show him it was there, "Here you go." He said and sighed slightly, "I've got something I need to finish up, but after that we'll eat dinner, okay? And yes, you are eating dinner tonight."

Seto took the towel and smirked slightly, "I'm going to have to eat tonight, since tomorrow you're cooking..." He teased, wrapping the towel around his waist before carefully stepping out of the tub.

Mokuba twitched, and his eyes narrowed, "I said don't say anything about that!" He said and removed his towel from his waist, and threw it at the elder's head. "Gah!"

"Gomen, I'm only joking, Mokuba..." He wasn't sure whether his brother was actually mad at him now, or just annoyed. Seto bit his lower lip lightly, taking the towel that had been thrown at him and handing it out for the other to take again.

He nodded and grabbed his brother's arm, "I promise I won't screw up dinner tomorrow...it's something really easy to make, so don't worry..." he said as he led him through the bathroom. "Kesi-chan is supposed to be e-mailing me the recipe."

Seto nodded slightly- at least his brother wasn't upset with him, right? "Are you sure you have to finish something before dinner?" He asked quietly, tilting his head slightly to the side. Why exactly he was in the mood to cuddle of all things he wasn't sure, but none the less he was...

He thought about it for a few seconds, "Well...no... It can wait I suppose." He said and smiled slightly as they walked into the bedroom, "Was there something you wanted to do?"

He let his arm wrap around the other, pulling him slightly against him, "I just want to hold you for a while..." Seto murmured, leaning down slightly to nuzzle his brother's neck.

He smiled again, and wrapped his arms around the older's neck, "Alright, that sounds fine...a lot better then what I was going to do..." he said and let his gaze shift to the almost completed dragon sketch.

"What were you doing?" He asked, trying to figure that out still and having little luck. The brunette tugged on the younger to move, though he only took a few steps, lest he manage to collide with the bed.

Mokuba moved with him to the bed, and sat down gently on the edge, "I already told you, I was writing something." He yawned slightly, "I made a mistake on some of the paperwork, and I was fixing it...I've still got a little bit left."

Seto only nodded slightly, before moving more towards the middle of the bed, pulling the teen with him. Normally he would have pulled Mokuba on top of him, but since his ribs were still healing, he opted for letting him lie next to him.

He smiled slightly and snuggled into the older's side. He eventually moved so that his head rested against one of the elder's shoulders. He laid one arm across his chest, and draped a leg over his brother's legs.

Toying with the younger's hair, Seto smiled softly at his brother. They needed more of this, and maybe that vacation would help. Maybe without having to worry and stress over everything, they could work it all out.

He nuzzled his cheek against the elder's shoulder, and a soft noise of contentment escaped his lips. It would be nice to get away, and go to a place where they could act like a normal couple. Not having to constantly worry about who saw them doing what.

"When's dinner going to be ready, anyways?" He didn't even know what time it was. Near dinner was about all he knew, other then that, he didn't have the slightest idea.

Mokuba shifted his gaze over to the clock, and yawned again, "In about 15 minutes." He said simply. Dinner was always made to be eaten at 6:30, and it was now 6:13.

"Alright..." He murmured, relaxing slightly. He had fifteen minutes to be with the younger, not nearly enough in his opinion, but it would have to do for now. There really wasn't much else he could do- Mokuba wanted him to eat...

He shifted slightly and sighed a little, "Is there anything you want to do after dinner?" he asked, "If not, I want to finish up what I have to, and then I still have other work stuff to do."

"No, I suppose not..." He said quietly. What he wanted to do he couldn't do, but hopefully he would be able to again with time...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

**Pharaohs Little Sister**- I have no idea how to respond to this… erm… arigato?  
**MalfoyRocks**- We've already had one accident, don't need anymore at this time!  
**KT-** Gomen, but I think I need a translator for your review T-T I really bad when it comes to chat speak…  
**Afiong Bassey**- Erm… Isn't it 19 or something? And just a note, it's 16 for beer and wine in Germany (I think it's wine…).  
**Zack**- Wine is so yummy… And I'm allergic to it… -cries-  
**Koi-Bara**- o.o; I'm inclined to ask if you were on a sugar high when you wrote this, lol. School is evil… I have a website due on Friday for my computer class- no time for role-playing and getting more done on this ficcy then from what we have already.

Happy Hallowe'en Minna-san!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 12/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Twelve:**

"Kaiba-san! Dinner is ready!" The voice of one of the maids rang from the bottom of the stairs. Although nothing at all could be confirmed, the house staff was pretty sure something was going on between the two brothers. Mokuba's pleasured cries of the elder's name had practically confirmed it. So now, none f the maids would go to Seto's room, not wanting to accidentally interrupt something.

Mokuba pulled away from his brother and sighed slightly, "Alright, let's get dressed..." First, he gathered all of Seto's clothing, and placed it on the bed beside him, "Beside you, I put your clothes." he said, before searching for his own.

"Thank you." He said quietly, silently getting dressed while he let his thoughts wander again. Before the maids would always come to his room, or his study, depending on where he was, to inform him of dinner being ready.

But now... He shook his head slightly and sighed.

Mokuba eventually found all of his clothing, and pulled it on hastily. He heard his brother sigh, and looked over to him, "Something wrong, niisan?" he asked, before walking over to him. He hooked his arm with the older's, and smiled weakly.

"Hm?" Seto tilted his head towards the other slightly before shaking his head and smiling slightly. "No, everything's fine, Mokuba." He replied.

He bit his lip, as he began to lead his brother away from the bed and towards the door, "You seem so...so distant lately, Niisan...it seems like you and I don't talk much anymore." Wait...they never really talked in the first place...

"Listening is easier..." He answered simply. He had never been one to talk- yelling, debating, and insulting didn't count. "Gomen... I've just had a lot to think about..."

"It's okay...don't apologize..." He opened the door to the room and stepped out into the hallway, sighing slightly, "You know, you can talk to me about what you're thinking about...I want to know more things about you...I realized I don't know much about you at all..."

"What I'm thinking about isn't that important..." He said absently, taking to listening again, a habit he now had that he didn't mind all too much. "Any idea what dinner even is?" Seto asked, changing the subject.

Mokuba sighed heavily as he carefully led the older down the steps, "I have no idea...and stop changing the subject!" He said and frowned slightly. It seemed like Seto was always changing the subject when the conversation turned to things about their relationship...

"I'm not changing the subject; I'm asking a simple question that merely needs a yes or no for an answer..." He reasoned, lying through his teeth...

Mokuba stopped on the stairs, about six away from the bottom, "You do know that I could just leave you here, right?" He said, his tone only half-joking, "Don't have such a bad attitude."

"Hm... You'd leave me here? How thoughtful... I feel so loved..." He feigned a look of hurt as he spoke.

Mokuba's eyes narrowed slightly as he lead him down the rest of the steps, "Keep talking like that and I just might." He snapped.

"Going to abandon me now, hm?" He teased. This was getting odd... very odd... What the heck were they even getting at with this?

As they stepped off the last step, Mokuba let his brother's arm go, and took a few steps away from him. He crossed his arms as he looked at him, "I guess so."

"Then I guess I won't be eating." He said with a sigh, before promptly sitting down on the stairs. He crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest. Seto tilted his head to the side slightly, wondering what his brother would do now.

He twitched slightly, and walked back over to his brother. He kicked at the other's foot, lightly. "Get up, you weirdo." He said playfully and sighed slightly, shaking his head, "did you think I was serious?"

"Well, no. But if it gets me out of eating, who am I to complain?" He joked lightly, smirking slightly, but still remaining seated.

"Freaking anorexic creep." He muttered, before grabbing the other's arm. He pulled at it gently, "Come on...get up...you have to eat whether you like it or not!" He said, growling slightly.

"I'm not anorexic..." He muttered, but stood anyway. "Maya would have my head if I were, believe me, I've already had that speech..." Well, there was something the younger hadn't known... oh well, he did now...

"Niisan!" he said harshly, and glared. "What is your problem?" He sighed and shook his head, practically dragging him to the dining room.

"Eh... I'm not particularly overly fond of eating?" He suggested, though tried not to smirk at the whole being dragged thing. It was slightly amusing to get his brother rattled up...

"From now on, you are eating three meals a day!" He said, going into that semi-parental mode he had been in at the airport, "You're such an idiot sometimes!" He said as he led him over to his seat at the end of the table.

"Mokuba... I couldn't eat three meals even if I wanted to..." This could go back and forth for hours, except he wouldn't let it this time.

"I don't care if I have to force the food down your throat, you are eating." He let go of his brother's arm, "Chair is on your left." he stated simply, before taking his own seat across the table from him. Two maids brought out their food, and placed their plates in front of each of their seats. They brought Mokuba his usual glass of soda, but nothing for Seto. Seeing as he rarely ate at the table, they didn't know what he wanted. One of the maids stopped beside the elder Kaiba's seat and smiled slightly, "What would you like to drink, Kaiba-sama?"

"Water's fine..." He murmured quietly, before feeling for the chair. Seto pulled it out and sat down in it once he knew where it was, before sighing quietly again.

She bowed, and walked from the room. Mokuba looked to his plate, and then to the older, "Roast beef, mashed potatoes, and green beans" He listed, "That's what we're having." he said and picked up his fork, "Itadakimasu." he said, before eating. The maid returned with a glass of water and brought it over to Seto's seat, and placed it on the table, 'Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?" she asked, her voice cheerful.

Seto only shook his head and waited for her to leave, listening before he slouched in his chair slightly. "Itadakimasu..." He murmured, though really, any thoughts of eating anything had left him.

Mokuba looked over to the older and sighed slightly. He placed his fork down on the table, "Niisan...tell me what's wrong...and don't just say it's nothing." He added flatly.

"I don't feel like eating anymore..." Not that he had to begin with, but he had decided to eat something to please the younger. Just now, that he actually had to at that moment, the thought seemed unappealing...

He frowned at this and shook his head, "Please niisan...just eat a little bit...You're going to get really sick if you don't get anything in you..."

"How the hell am I even supposed to eat if I can't see what's where?" What was the point... this couldn't go anywhere...

Mokuba looked down at this. He didn't know how to help his brother, "Gomen..." he said, his voice quiet, "Do you want something else...?" He questioned, voice still small.

Seto only shook his head and moved back in his chair before standing up, shakily walking from his seat, he managed to get to wall, using that as guide to leave.

He watched the older begin to walk away and sighed slightly, "Niisan...I...I'm sorry...I don't know how to help you..." He said before looking back down at the table. Now he didn't feel like eating either.

"You don't know how... because you can't..." Seto replied sadly, before leaving the room. Only once he was sure that he'd manage to find the stairs, did he move away from the wall, carefully walking over. His hand came in contact with the banister, and that was all he needed at the moment.

The words struck him so hard. He wanted to help, so badly. Seto had always helped him when he needed it, and now that he needed to return the favour, he couldn't. He pushed the food around on his plate lazily, not feeling hungry at all anymore. Normally, he would have followed the elder, but he decided it would probably be best to give him some space.

Being given his space may have been what he preferred, but was far from what he needed at the moment. He held onto the railing, carefully taking each step upstairs, and found himself wondering once again why the staircase was so bloody long.

He placed his fork back down on the table, and stood up. He walked from the dining room and down the hall towards the living room. He sat down on the couch, and stared at the black screen of the television, before looking around for the remote. He grabbed it, and flipped on the television, not really caring that what was on the screen was just news. He really just wanted some sort of noise. The quiet had been annoying him.

If hadn't taken the time to memorize the damned layout of the house, he would have been lost himself now. Knowing where his room was, he headed there, slipping into the room before closing the door behind himself. Not entirely sure still of how far the bed was from the door, he carefully walked in the general direction, a light sound of annoyance when he bumped into it. Without a second thought, he let himself collapse on top of it.

After about fifteen minutes of staring blankly at the television screen, Mokuba stood up from the couch and walked out of the living room, not even bothering to turn off the television. He sighed slightly as he walked to the stairs, and headed up them. He looked down the hall towards the elder's room, debating on whether or not to go there.

Seto would've stared blankly at the wall had he been able to, but he was merely stuck with letting his thoughts roam. If there was ever a time he didn't want to think, now was it.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

I'm getting so far behind with this… One reason is because of tests I have, and the other is that I now have gym- and have already managed to twist my knee and nearly break my left arm. I'm now restricted from typing too much, which really isn't boding well with me. The updates will be taking some time because of this, and who knows what else will manage to pop up and disrupt everything. I'm hoping that, given the time, the timeline for the fanfict will be roughly on date around Christmas… Can't promise, but it is what myself and Kikyana will be trying for. Now, I need to go find my pain killers, since my arm is starting to kill me again…


	13. Chapter 13

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 13/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Thirteen:**

He needed to get the laptop, so he could finish his work and his sketch from the room as well. So, he walked down the hall and opened the door. He stepped in and shut the door behind himself, and walked towards the desk. He hoped that if the older wanted him there, he would say so.

"Mokuba?" Seto raised his head slightly from the bed, listening for the other in the room. He hadn't been doing anything... thinking wasn't even that interesting...

"Hai, it's me." He said simply as he began to stack papers that littered the desk, so they could be placed neatly into his bag and carried back to his room if that was his brother's will, "I'm just going to grab my work stuff, and leave...you wanted some time alone, right?" he questioned, pausing in his movements to look back at the older.

Seto stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "You could stay... if you wanted to... You can work on the bed, so that I know where you are..." He murmured.

He knew this was his brother's way of asking him to stay with him, and he nodded slightly, "Alright..." He grabbed the laptop and the bag, and moved to the bed, sitting down, "I only have a little bit left to do anyway." He stated with a smile, and then realized the other couldn't see his smile, which then caused it to disappear.

Seto smiled slightly and moved to lie next to his brother, since really; he had nothing else to do anyway. Maybe he'd be able to distract the other... The brunette merely cuddled up beside him- again, he would never admit to it, but regardless, he was. "Tell me when you're finished..." He murmured.

Was it wrong he found this situation oddly amusing? How many times had he done the same thing to his brother when he was working, "Don't even think about trying anything niisan..." He said, smirking slightly, "I know all of these little tricks." He said, his voice light.

"I feel like napping… There's nothing else to do..." He added, which was true enough, but then again, he had been thinking along those lines...

Mokuba shook his head and sighed slightly, "You are hopeless, niisan." He teased, "I already told you, I don't have much to do, so when I'm finished, we can do whatever you want." He said simply. He opened up the report on the laptop, and began to type again.

Since he was this close he was able to figure out his brother typing speed, barely, but none the less able to. "You've gotten faster..." He noted simply.

He paused in his typing, and looked down at his brother for a moment, before looking back to the screen, "Yeah...I guess I have...I never really noticed though..." He said and shrugged.

"You wouldn't notice yourself, since you're working..." A near silent sigh escaped his lips and started to doze off, patiently waiting for the other to finish what ever work he may have left to do for the day.

When he had said he had a little bit of work to do, he had meant it. But as he continued on with his work, he realized that other things had to be done in order to complete what he was currently working on, and other things had to be done to complete those. He had become so wrapped up, in what seemed like a never-ending chain of work, that he didn't even realize just how long he had been working...if he had bothered to look at the clock that now read 8:43 in the bottom of the screen, he would have known it was nearing two hours...

Seto suddenly sat up, took a wild guess, and thought right when he pushed the screen down slightly, "You said a little, you can work if it's that important... What about what you were working on before? You weren't typing earlier..." He noted.

The screen being pushed down, snapped him out of his purely-work thoughts, "Niisan!" He shook his head rapidly to clear his thoughts, before sighing. He looked over to the alarm clock, and cursed softly, "Gomen...I didn't realize how long I'd been working..." He chose to ignore what his brother had said about what he had been working on earlier, "I'll stop now..." he said and re adjusted the screen so he could save the work he had been doing.

Seto only nodded slightly, though that didn't stop him from letting a hand lightly caress the younger's thigh, before slipping in between and instead tracing along his inner thighs.

He bit his bottom lip slightly and after the file was done saving, he closed the screen of the laptop, and delicately placed it on the floor beside the bed. This was just far too weird. Wasn't it supposed to be him, teasing the elder to try and make him stop working?

Boredom and the knowledge that he had been doing far too much 'cuddling' that day made themselves painfully known... So the teasing was of course going to happen... Seto's hand slipped to stroke the teen's crotch, while he moved his head to rest lazily on the boys' thigh.

A soft moan escaped his lips at the light touch, and he looked down at the elder, licking his lips slightly, "If it weren't for your ribs, I would have already tackled you to the bed..." he said, his voice low.

Seto smirked slightly and continued his current action, lazily doing so even, and acting like he was about to doze off. Of course, there wasn't any way he was about to sleep now, that would just seem wrong somehow...

He leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows. He watched the older intently. His hips rose slightly, trying to find more contact, "Ah...niisan..."

He tilted his head slightly, "Hm..? Something wrong, Mokuba?" Seto sat up slightly and his hand trailed up, quickly undoing the younger's pants before slipping in and past his boxer's, "Something bothering you?" He whispered.

Oh no, Seto was teasing him. Mokuba groaned and moved his elbows so he could fall back against the bed, "Please niisan..." He raised his hips a little more, indicating exactly what was bothering him.

Seto nipped at his neck playfully before trailing his tongue over the skin, "Please what...?" He murmured, breathing into the other's ear. "How can I help," he stroked the other firmly, "if I don't know what's bothering you?"

His hips bucked at the feeling, and he whined, trying to find more of that contact. "Please...ah...touch me..." He murmured, and bucked his hips again, to show where he wanted to be touched.

Seto grinned wickedly, "How do you want me to touch you," once again he more firmly stroked the other, "Mokuba..." Never had he teased the other like this, teasing touches yes, but making him ask?

He didn't want to say it. It would just feel weird saying it out loud, "Ah...You know!" He growled out, annoyed. His hips bucked a few more times, before coming to rest on the mattress.

He removed his hands from the other's pants, before slipping it under the teen's shirt, letting his fingers trail lightly over the skin. "Mm... Remind me..." He murmured, before shifting slightly and nipping at Mokuba's neck again, before lightly sucking on the skin, flicking his tongue out as well.

He reached up, and grabbed one of Seto's wrists. He guided the elder's hand down to his crotch, and placed the other's hand over it, "Here...ah...touch me...here..." He said, voice low, before biting his lip.

Seto moved away from him, moving instead to kneel in front of him for a moment so he was able to remove his brother's pants and boxer's, tossing them aside when he had. Once that was done, he moved back to how he had been sitting, once again stroking the teen.

His eyes slipped closed and he moaned, arching into the feeling. "Ah...niisan...more...please..." He really felt no shame in begging, he had lost his pride about a month ago...

Seto smirked again as a thought came to him, and once again was licking and nipping at the teen's neck. "You mentioned something a few weeks back...That we suck each other off, at the same time..." He gently caught the other's lobe in his mouth, biting it lightly before laving his tongue around it.

At this, his eyes opened wide, "Ah...y-yeah..." He moved so he was sitting, and he reached out to grab the button on Seto's pants. He fumbled with it for a few seconds before getting it unfastened. He unzipped the pants as well and pushed them down, along with his boxers, as far as he could.

Seto moved back slightly and raised his hips so the other could continue with removing his clothes. He wasn't sure why he had even thought of that, but at the moment, anything that came to mind was being tried.

He enjoyed trying new things, as most of them resulted in an extreme amount of pleasure. He removed the older's pants, and then stripped him of his shirt. He looked at the older, waiting further instruction. He wasn't exactly sure of how this was going to work...

Seto removed his brother's shirt first before telling him to lie down. "More in the middle, not near the top..." He murmured, waiting silently after that.

Mokuba blinked a few times, and did as his brother told him, watching the other. Still a little bit confused as to how this was going to work...

Of course, this could have been easier in two ways, but for now, he would have to make this work... He moved to straddle the teen for a moment, nipping at his lightly, "Close your eyes for a moment..."

He blinked, watching him for a few moments before complying, and closing his eyes gently, "Alright...they're closed..." he said, his voice showing just how curious he was.

Seto didn't bother replying, instead he moved away from the teen for a moment. Again, this would be so much easier if his ribs had been fully healed... He once more crawled on top of the younger, though this time facing away from him. Running his tongue along the teens stomach and swiftly trailing down- or was that up?-, he quickly took his brother's arousal into his mouth, sucking gently. The other would clue in soon enough...

Mokuba shifted slightly, so he could have better access to the elder's erection, and he slowly slid his tongue over the head, before taking the head in his mouth, sucking harshly, as he usually did.

A moan wanted to escape him, but couldn't exactly... manage to leave his throat as it would have liked. While the teen was one to solely suck, he still preferred to use his tongue to pleasure the other.

He drew his lips in tighter, as he took more of his brother into his mouth. Something of a moan escaped him, causing him to send vibrations up and down the length in his mouth.

Seto focused on twisting his tongue around the younger's shaft, running it along the length before once more taking him fully into his mouth. He swallowed around the other's erection before pulling back slightly and sucking.

He tried to keep his focus on what he was doing, though it was extremely difficult with what the older was doing. He hummed around Seto's erection, as he drew his lips back up to the tip, and sucked harshly at it.

Attempting to keep his focus now, since he going insane from pleasure, he pulled back a bit more still and began to mimic his brother's actions.

Mokuba had to pull back and take in a deep breath. He ran his tongue along the length before taking it back into his mouth, and swallowing around it. He could feel his own muscles tightening and that familiar feeling in his stomach that told him he was going to release soon.

Pulling back he went back to using his tongue, allowing himself to breathe in between while doing so. Once he was sure his lungs were satisfied he slipped the teen erection back into his mouth, letting his teeth graze over it lightly. He too felt that he wouldn't last long...

He arched slightly, and his eyes shut tightly. He felt his whole body tense. He moaned loudly around his brother's length as he felt himself release into Seto's mouth. He tried his best to continue sucking on the older's length as he released.

Seto nearly choked when a moan sought to escape him, since he had been trying to swallow, only to release as well.

Mokuba swallowed all of what his brother released into his mouth, and pulled back, panting slightly. He rested his head back against the bed, his cheeks flushed, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

After a moment he moved away from the teen, before lying next to him on his side, one arm snaking around the teen's waist. Seto nuzzled the other's neck lightly before nipping the skin.

He smiled and moved so he was lying on his side. He snuggled against the older, eyes slipping closed, "Did you like that, niisan?" he questioned.

"It was... interesting..." He murmured, and was once again toying with the raven strands of his brother's hair. Why he always found himself doing this he wasn't sure, but it had become habit quite quickly.

He curled up against the other's chest, in a very cat-like manor. He enjoyed the way the elder toyed with his hair. He thought it felt nice. He decided he'd take advantage of this time of peace, and question his brother once again on his and Maya's discussion, "Hmm...So...Did Tamashi-sensei have anything interesting to say to you?" He said, asking what he had already twice that day, but re-wording it slightly.

"Hai and you're going to wait before you find out what she said. Don't you think there would be a reason why I haven't told you?" Seto said quietly.

Mokuba groaned slightly at that, "Yeah...but what's the reason you can't tell me? Maybe it's a really stupid reason...and I want to know!" He said and moved to sit up, looking down at his brother.

"Mokuba... If I told you what the reason was, then you would know what she had said. You'll know in a few days..." He said simply.

"A few days?" He moved and grabbed Seto's shoulders, shaking him slightly, "You know how impatient I am! Come on...just tell me...Pleeeease." He said before kissing his cheek lightly.

Seto only shook his head. He had a feeling his brother wasn't going to give up though... Considering this was the third time he had tried asking him what the conversation had been about.

He let go of the elder's shoulders and lay back on the bed again. An over-exaggerated sigh escaped his lips, "Come on...Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it."

Seto stayed silent for a moment before sighing slightly. It wouldn't really make too much of a difference, would it, if he told the younger now? "There... There might be a small chance… of me getting my sight back..." He said quietly.

Mokuba sat up quickly, and looked down at his brother. He placed both of his hands on one of the elder's shoulders and leaned forward, looking at his face, "Oh my god! Are you serious? That's great!"

"Maya said she'd arrange for an appointment in the next few days, to go over everything... It... It might not work, but I don't really have anything to lose..." He murmured.

He frowned slightly as he looked down at him, "Okay...tell me why I'm the only one who seems remotely excited about this?" He questioned, raising a brow. He knew his brother wasn't one for showing excitement towards anything, but he thought surely even he could get excited about this...

"I just don't want to get my hopes up..." When ever he seemed to, everything always back fired on him. So, this time he would simply expect it to fail. If it did, then that was that. If it didn't... He wasn't going to think about it at the moment.

He shook his head slightly and sighed, "Sheesh...You always have to look at the bad side of things..." He said and sat back on the bed. "Hey...if you get your sight back, I don't have to work!" He said and grinned.

"And that would mean you're still stuck attending school." He stated plainly, before reaching for the covers and pulling them up and over them.

Mokuba blinked a few times, "Nu uh!" He protested before snuggling against the older again, "I can still quit school...maybe I could come and work for you...I'd be your secretary or something."

"Except that I already have a secretary... And no, you are not quitting school yet; you're on hiatus for now." Seto replied.

"Aw...come on...wouldn't you rather have me at work with you, dressed up all pretty." he said and smirked slightly, "Besides...you're the one who wanted me to leave before. You always said stuff like, 'why do you even bother.'."

"And? That was my curiosity speaking, so yes, you are still attending school. Don't bother bringing up that I dropped out- I had Kaiba Corp. to run then, you at the moment do, yes, but that's why I said you're on hiatus." Seto stayed silent for a moment after that, "I still need to speak with your teachers about that too... We should get that done and over with tomorrow..." Of course, once again he wasn't even thinking about what the next day was.

"Ne, your birthday, niisan!" He sighed slightly, "Sometimes you amaze me! We were only talking about it a few hours ago, and here you are forgetting it again." He shook his head, "We'll worry about that non-important stuff another day..."

How could he forget... "It won't take long, so it'll be fine... It's not as if you have anything planned, right? And it is too important." Was bickering considered arguing..?

"Well...no. The only things I have planned are dinner and... dessert." He smirked slightly at this, "And since when is something like school important? I could do that work in my sleep!" Though, the majority of his schoolwork had gone unfinished during the trip, as there was real work that needed to be done.

Seto ignored the school comment and instead questioned what he had said in regards to plans he had. "Dessert, hm? And what do you have planned for that?"

He rolled onto his stomach so he could look at Seto and smirked again, "Well...I don't want to ruin the surprise, but...I'll give you two words...whipped cream." he said and broke into a fit of giggles.

"You're giggling..." He stated simply, shaking his head slightly. His brother really didn't make any sense at times... Seto sighed quietly before letting himself settle down against the pillows.

Mokuba snuggled up to Seto once again and smiled slightly, "If you knew what was going on inside my head, I bet even you would giggle..." Wouldn't that be a sight? Kaiba Seto giggling!

"I don't giggle Mokuba..." Kaiba Seto? Giggling! A cold day in hell was when that would happen... He sighed, how was he going to live through the next day?

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 14/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"I don't giggle Mokuba..." He sighed, how was he going to live through the next day?

He nodded slowly, "Hai...I know...But you really should..." He yawned slightly, "you know...frowning and scowling gives you wrinkles...with how much you do it, you'll look 80 in two years" Mokuba exaggerated. He had no idea why he was in such a happy mood all of a sudden...he just was.

"I highly doubt that..." He muttered, and thus turned to once more burry his face in the pillows. One might think he was trying to suffocate himself or something of the likes, but of course that wasn't the case.

"You really are no fun..." he said and smirked slightly. He moved, and tried to worm his way underneath one of the elder's arms.

Seto made a sound of annoyance, turning his head ever so slightly to speak to the other. "No, I'm not fun, but we knew that already." He muttered.

At this, Mokuba frowned, "Niisan...I was just kidding around..." He said and sighed slightly. His brother always seemed to get so annoyed with him.

"Yeah, I know." He stated simply, smirking for a moment before going back to seemingly cutting off his air supply.

Mokuba blinked at this and sighed slightly, "You can kill yourself after tomorrow" he said, smirking slightly, before cuddling into a pillow of his own.

Seto turned again to pout slightly, "But why not now?" He whined, grinning after a moment- he was still in a good mood it seemed... odd, yes, but good...

He shifted slightly, and snuggled up against him, "Because...Tomorrow I have big things planned..." He said and smirked at his own ideas.

"Sou ka?" He murmured, turning onto his side slightly and wrapping an arm around him lightly. "Plan on burning the kitchen down when you make dinner?" He teased, nipping at the other's neck playfully, before flicking his tongue across his earlobe- teasing was fine, but he didn't want Mokuba upset with him...

Mokuba twitched slightly, "Fine...I give up on trying to cook you dinner." He said and sighed heavily, before turning his back to the older.

"Then I refuse to eat for the next week." He stated simply, nuzzling the younger, even though the teen had turned around so that he wasn't facing him any longer.

"Tch..." He did nothing to reject the elder's nuzzling, "I'm tired of hearing crap about it from everyone." He said and sighed again.

Seto nodded absently, before nipping lightly at the teen's neck, trailing kisses onto his back and moving down slowly.

His eyes slipped closed as he felt the elder's gentle kisses. He smiled slightly and slowly turned around, placing his arms around his brother.

Seto trailed up the teen's chest now instead, finding his lips after a moment and kissing him gently, before pulling back, only enough to mumble against the other's lips. "Make me dinner tomorrow?"

Mokuba smiled slightly at that. Maybe his brother really did appreciate the offer. "Hai...of course." He said and moved to kiss him again, lightly.

Seto smiled against his lips before returning the kiss gratefully. "Good." He murmured quietly, before letting his tongue flick out and run across his brother's lower lip teasingly.

Mokuba's eyes slid closed and he wrapped his arms around the elder, holding him close. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing his brother access to his mouth, if he wanted it.

Licking the other's lips lightly for a moment more, Seto slipped his tongue into the younger's mouth, running it alongside Mokuba's own before re-exploring the rest of his mouth. He brought his hand up to tangle into the teen's hair, bringing him closer still and deepening their kiss.

He clung to his brother, holding onto him tightly, as if he would disappear if he didn't. When he needed to breathe, he pulled back slightly, and took a breath, leaning his forehead against the others.

There was a slight smile on his lips as he returned the tight embrace for a moment before relenting slightly. He had kept his eyes shut, since there was really little use in leaving them open. Beside's, he knew, even if his brother only thought it, he probably preferred it.

He smiled and ran a hand through Seto's hair, "I love you, Niisan." He said softly, before giving him one more quick kiss. He snuggled against his chest, just wanting the elder to hold him close for the time being.

"Love you too..." He murmured, fingers running through the younger's hair. Holding his brother was something he usually only did at night when they were more then ready to fall asleep, never getting the time to enjoy it, although in the past few weeks and with all of their arguments- the number of embraces had increased greatly.

He smiled, pressing himself against Seto as much as possible. All the arguments, and near break-ups seemed to not even matter when he got to hold onto his brother like this, and be held in those arms...None of it mattered, when his brother said 'I love you'.

The silence of the room and the comforting feeling of the teen in his arms was enough to relax him, both physically and mentally, to allow sleep. Whether or not he truly wanted to follow with that, it didn't seem he was being given much choice in the matter- his body apparently needed the rest.

-- -- --

The next morning rolled around, and Mokuba was up early, getting things ready. He had to make sure that everything was going to run smoothly today, and be as stress free for his brother as possible. He smiled as he walked up the stairs, carrying a small tray of food. Pancakes and eggs. A cup of coffee sat beside the plate of food on the tray. He placed the tray on the ground in front of the door, and opened it, before picking the tray back up, and walking into his brother's room.

There were three reasons as to why Seto was still in bed. One, was that he still felt a bit tired- he was fairly sure he'd over-slept. Two, was the sheer want to rather stay hidden under the covers then face the slight morning chill the warmth of the bed chased away. Lastly, he wasn't about to try anything such as moving around unless someone else was in the room with him.

Mokuba smiled slightly, walking over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, keeping the tray in his own lap, "Niisan...are you awake?" He questioned, before leaning over slightly, and kissing his cheek.

"Hai." He replied, before turning his head slightly to catch his brother's lips in a kiss. "I think I woke up a few minutes after you left." Considering the spot where the other had been lying was still warm when he'd awoken.

"Oh...Sorry If I woke you." he smiled slightly, and lifted the tray up, "I brought you breakfast" he said happily, "Don't worry, I didn't cook it, I just made the coffee" He said, poking fun at himself.

"It's fine." Seto said simply, though the mention of breakfast had him making a face. "Do I have to eat something now?" Eating in the mornings always had a way of making him feel sick.

Mokuba sighed heavily, and moved, placing the tray on Seto's desk. "No...You don't have to…" He really did want his brother to eat the food...but he wasn't going to force him to do so...

He knew very well that Mokuba wanted him to eat; Seto just knew it wouldn't settle right with him though. "What is it anyway?" He asked quietly. Maybe he'd manage to get a few forkfuls down, if only to please the teen.

Mokuba brightened slightly. Seto was asking what it was, so that was a good sign, right? "Oh...just Pancakes and eggs...and a cup of coffee." He said, watching the older.

Pancakes were too sweet for his liking, and knowing Mokuba there was a high chance of syrup being on them. "Maybe some of the eggs then, but... you'll have to help..."

He smiled brightly, and grabbed the tray again, bringing it back over to the bed. He sat down beside his brother, smiling, "Alright...Thank you..." he said gently. He knew his brother was probably only doing this for him…

Seto only nodded slightly. Maybe if he didn't think about it, he could manage to keep his stomach settled. It would be so much easier if Maya would just prescribe something for him... Make life hell of a lot easier and Mokuba less concerned.

He smiled brightly, and placed the tray in Seto's lap carefully. "Don't make yourself sick though...if you can't eat them, you can't eat them...but at least drink the coffee...it'll wake you up a little. And I made sure not to have anything added, so it's black." He said, and watched him happily.

He bit his lip lightly, unsure exactly where what was... The tray, yes, he knew where that was, but... "Mokuba, I..." Hadn't this been the problem the day before at dinner?

Mokuba's smile didn't fade; it just changed to a slightly sad one. "It's alright Niisan...I know..." He grabbed the fork, and looked at him, "Do you want me to..." He didn't finish his sentence; it just seemed so...weird to actually ask if Seto wanted him to feed him...

"Hai... I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He asked quietly, head tilted towards his brother. Odd as it was, the past few weeks had been as well. It certainly had been a change he was getting used to, slowly...

He scoped up some eggs, and brought the fork up to his brother's mouth. Mokuba knew Seto hated asking for anything, and probably hated having to be helped even more.

Seto parted his lips when he felt a slight pressure against them, taking the offered food into his mouth as he removed it from the fork. Asking for help was still something he barely tolerated, actually being helped... It wasn't quite so bad since it was his brother.

He took the fork away, and repeated his actions from before, "Are they okay?" he asked.

"I suppose." Well they didn't taste burnt or anything, so that was a good thing... He once again took the fork into his mouth before letting it slip out again.

He smiled again as he picked up more eggs for the elder, "I never really liked eggs myself...but I like the omelette the cooks put in my bento box for some reason..."

He merely shrugged, wondering why he hadn't stopped after the first bite. "I don't particularly like much of anything when concerning food..."

Mokuba frowned, and wondered if this was a way of asking him to stop. So, he set the fork down on the tray, "Yeah I know...Just thought I'd try"

Mild confusion swept across his expression when he heard the fork being put down, he shrugged it off though, not caring too much about not eating anymore.

"Don't you want any coffee?" Mokuba asked, wanting to make conversation before silence swept over them.

"No... There's more then one way to wake up properly..." He murmured, carefully moving the tray off of his lap, needing his brother to move it off of the bed.

Mokuba nodded "Alright..." He grabbed the tray, and got up, moving to set it on Seto's desk again. He came back over to the bed, and sat down, "So...are you at least some what excited about dinner tonight?"

"Hm... I think I'm more curious as to what it is you're making then anything." He shifted over until he was right next to him, before wrapping his arms around his waist.

He smiled, and placed a hand over one of his brother's arms, "I'm sure you'll like it...at least I hope you like it..." He said and sighed slightly, "But you already said you don't like much of anything..."

"I don't tend to think about what it is I'm eating- just the fact that I need to take in something lest I collapse and wined up in the hospital with Maya lecturing me..." That had happened once, a repeat wasn't needed.

Mokuba frowned again, hoping that Seto would actually like what he cooked for him, but doubting that would happen, "Alright...but hey, maybe you'll like it..." He looked around the room, and spotted the picture he had drawn, and began to wonder again why it was he had drawn it in the first place...That had yet to be explained to him,

Ringing..? "Where's my cell?" He asked, head tilted slightly to the side as he listened for where it may be coming from. At this hour... There was only one possibility as to who was calling, the only question- why?

Mokuba looked around for it, and finally found the source of the ringing; the phone was still in his brother's pants. He quickly answered it, lest it go to voice-mail, "Moshi moshi"

"He- ...Mokuba-kun?" A faintly confused voice was the response given from Janice. She had been expecting Seto to answer his cell...

"Hai...I was grabbing Seto's phone for him, and didn't want it to go to voicemail, hang on, here he is..." He handed the cell phone to Seto, "Its Janice-san." he said.

Seto took the cell from him, "Hai, Jana?" True, she had been calling him nearly ever day, but that had been before when he'd been bored beyond belief since Mokuba had been going to the meetings in his place. "Herzlichen Glueckwunsch zum Geburtstag, Seto!" A slight smile pulled at his lips when the cheery voice greeted him- her accent was so much thicker when she spoke in her native tongue. "You for some reason remembered..."

Mokuba smiled when he saw his brother smile, and he sat back down on the bed. He'd probably have to go and start baking his cake soon...

"Of course I remembered! Oh, and I'll be stopping by soon too, thought I'd warn you ahead of time." Seto was inclined to ask why, but decided not to. For one reason or another, he felt it had something to do with the fact it was his birthday... "Hm... You're also to come tonight for dinner or something, along with Kesi and Nahkti- Mokuba's insisting on it."

Mokuba smiled slightly and lay back on the bed, watching his brother talk on the phone. He moved slightly, and curled up against the elder, hand gently caressing his thigh. He always found it amusing to tease his brother while he was on the phone...

Seto had cut himself off in the middle of his sentence, shifting slightly, though unsure if he wanted his brother to continue with his actions, or if he wanted to move away from him. "When exactly did you plan on wanting to come by?" He asked, which earned him a light laugh from Jana. "An hour or so... I'll leave you then, bai-bai, Seto." He heard the click of the phone being hung up before turning his own off.

Mokuba smiled and moved so he was seated comfortably in Seto's lap, "How about I give you a little part of your birthday present early?" He purred seductively in his brother's ear.

A slight shiver ran down his spine at his bother's voice, arms moving up to wrap around the younger. "Mm... We have an hour before Jana drops by, for whatever her reason may be..."

Mokuba nodded slightly and kissed along his brother's jaw line, and then moved down to his neck, "Plenty of time..." He murmured, and continued kissing him, hands running over the elder's chest.

Seto's hands slipped down to rest on the teen's thighs, nails raking across the skin lightly before being followed by feather light touches as his finger tips played over the skin.

"Ah!" He shifted slightly, and continued to kiss at his brother's neck, eyes slipping closed slightly. He moved, and lay on the bed, pulling the elder down on top of himself.

Seto continued with his touches, playing along the teens thighs only though. Their teasing with one another always seemed to be paid back in some form...

Mokuba nipped at his brother's neck; silently begging for him to do more. He shifted slightly, and raised his hips, "Onegai..." he muttered, voicing his need.

"You need to stop your little habit of teasing me when I'm on the phone, Mokuba..." He murmured, giving in for the moment to his brother's want and ceasing the teasing.

Mokuba smirked slightly at this, "Hmm...why would I want to do that? It's so funny seeing you squirm and get nervous..." He said and moaned a little as he continued to kiss at his brother's neck.

Seto only let a smile cross his lips- he was up to something... "If you say so." He said simply, before moving to straddle the teen, grinding against him. "You may want to re-think that later though..."

He bit his bottom lip slightly, and looked up at his brother. He got the feeling Seto was up to no good... "Niisan..." he muttered in between two small moans.

He began nipping at the younger's neck while undoing Mokuba's pants as he continued to rock against him. The evening was definitely going to be interesting...

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 15/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Mokuba shifted slightly, and began to unzip Seto's pants as well. He moved his head to capture his brother's lips, kissing him hungrily.

Seto swatted aside Mokuba's hands from his pants, before going back to removing the others. He returned the kiss, tongue slipping out and running along his brother's lips.

Mokuba retracted his hands, blinking a few times. He pulled his mouth away from his brother's, "Niisan...?" His voice was questioning, "Why'd you stop me...?"

Seto shook his head slightly, "It doesn't matter..." He said quietly, stilling and waiting.

Mokuba shifted uncomfortably, wondering why on earth Seto had stopped what he was doing. He looked at Seto, confused, "What's going on...?"

"Nothing's going on." Seto replied softly.

Every other time they had done anything, it always seemed so... rushed to him. For once he wouldn't have minded if they could simply take their time in things.

Mokuba tilted his head to the side slightly, "...But you stopped..." He shifted uncomfortably again, "Onegai shimasu...don't tease me..." He said, and brought his hands back down to the front of Seto's pants, fiddling with the zipper and button.

Seto once again stopped his brother's actions, catching the teen's wrists while simply shaking his head. "I stopped because you asked me a question."

He frowned at this. "Niisan! I didn't want you to stop..." He bit his bottom lip slightly, the ache between his legs really annoying him, "Why are you being so...weird..."

A sigh left his lips as he rested his forehead against the teen's chest. "For once, I don't want this rushed, I want it to last. We never take our time with this."

Mokuba sighed slightly, and ran a hand through his brother's hair, "What brought this on? You never seemed to mind it..." He himself wasn't too picky about how he got to his climax...just as long as he did. And right now he really wanted to get there...

"It's one of the things I've been thinking about lately... Not entirely too much else to do, ne?" A grim smile played on his lips for a moment. His fingers played along the waistline of the teen's pants, trailing light touches along the skin.

Mokuba frowned slightly, "Heh...yeah...can we test this idea out later tonight?" he questioned, shifting uncomfortably once again, "I feel like I'm about to explode...and not in the good way..."

"Didn't you have something planned for tonight?" he asked, while his hand slipped into Mokuba's pants, stroking the teen while he waited for a reply from him.

Mokuba moaned slightly, and gripped his brother's shoulders, "Y-yeah...but if you wanted to...it's your birthday..." he let his eyes slip closed.

"Hm... We'll see what happens." he murmured, before moving slightly in order to remove the teen's pants. Once they'd been tossed aside, he went back to paying attention to his brother's need.

He moaned a little more, arching his back slightly, "Niisan...I want you..." He gripped Seto's shoulders just a bit tighter, and spread his legs a bit wider.

Seto merely changed tactics, and instead let his mouth continue with pleasuring the teen. He ran his tongue along Mokuba's arousal, before taking him into his mouth and sucking.

"Niisan! Ah!" His back arched even more, and he could already feel the pressure growing in the pit of his stomach. He was so close...Just a little bit more.

He hummed for a few moments before deep-throating the other, hands moving to the teens hips to prevent him from raising them.

Mokuba's hands fisted in the bed sheets, and he struggled against the hands on his hips. He needed to move, needed something. The feeling was just beginning to get too intense. With one final pleasured cry of his brother's name, he found his release.

He swallowed before licking the other clean, and once satisfied, moved himself back up to lie next to Mokuba. "...You'll have to find your pants later, before Jana comes by..." He murmured quietly.

Mokuba smiled and immediately snuggled up against Seto. "Nn...What about you?" he questioned, "Don't you want anything...I'd feel so selfish..." He moved his hands to rest on Seto's hips.

"Do what you want..." He said simply, "Just make sure to watch the time." Seto reminded.

Mokuba frowned before sighing slightly, "You don't seem like you really want to...is something wrong?" Mokuba questioned.

"There's nothing wrong. Why do you always ask if something is wrong?" What had he said that was a cause to think something was wrong this time?

"Well...You seem kind of...bored. Like you don't really want to do anything..." He snuggled against him again, "But I guess that's a good thing...Jana-san will be here soon..."

"You should get your pants on first then." He said absently, running his finger's through the younger's hair idly as he spoke.

Mokuba nodded and looked around for his pants. He finally found them, and moved away from his brother so he could pull them back on. "I should start cooking soon…" he muttered to himself.

Seto nodded absently, wondering what exactly he could do with himself if his brother retreated to the kitchen. There wasn't all too much he could do.

Mokuba stood and stretched before looking down to his brother, "Do you want to come downstairs and wait for Jana, or do you want me to send her up when she gets here?" he asked.

"I'll come downstairs with you, since there isn't exactly anything for me to do staying in here." He said, moving to the edge of the bed and standing, hand moving to rest on the bed post closest to him.

Mokuba smiled slightly, and took his brother's hand. "Not much to do downstairs either, but whatever…" he said casually, and led Seto over to the door.

"At least if I'm in the kitchen with you it won't be dead quiet." He murmured, allowing Mokuba to lead him over to the door.

He opened it with his free hand, and walked out, leading Seto after him. When they came to the top of the stairs, Mokuba gently hooked his arm with his brother's to slowly lead him down the flight of stairs.

Seto's free hand sought out the banister, laying on top of the smooth surface while they slowly descended the steps.

Mokuba smiled slightly when they reached the bottom of the steps, and he headed for the kitchen. "Hmm...I already know what I'm making, but are you sure that there isn't anything you want in particular?"

"Nothing that comes to mind no... I'm not entirely too picky about what I eat, Mokuba." It was eating in general that had him making a fuss.

Mokuba sighed heavily and nodded, "Well you can't blame me for trying." When they reached the kitchen he let go of Seto's hand, and grabbed one of the frilly pink aprons that the maids wore. "What the..." he inspected it and sighed, "well...I don't want to ruin my clothes..." He pulled it on and looked down at himself, "Wow...I never knew I could look so gay..." he said and shook his head slightly.

Seto raised a brow, though remained silent as he sought out one of the stools by the counter and taking a seat. Even though he couldn't very well see, he had a feeling this would be amusing none the less.

Mokuba looked around the kitchen, "Alright..." He muttered to himself, and set off to work. He pulled out the rice cooker first, and stared at it blankly. He'd never actually had to use a rice cooker. "Uhhhm..."he poured in the water, and the rice like he should have, and pressed the on button...nothing happened. "What the..?" He continued to press the on button over and over again, "Dammit you stupid thing! Work." It probably would have helped it the cord was plugged into the wall, rather then hanging idly off the counter.

Seto had folded his arms and rested them on the counter, listening to what was happening. Only from previous experience could he come up with a possible problem as to what had his brother ticked. (He'd learned the hard way not to let Mokuba help out in the kitchen...) "Is it plugged in..?" That was usually the problem... something wasn't plugged in or the power switch hadn't been flicked on.

Mokuba froze, and looked at the cord. A bonus to the situation, he could lie, "Uhhh...yeah..." he said, non to convincingly, and quickly plugged in the machine, turning it on. He walked away from the rice cooker, forgetting to set the timer on it. Oh, that rice is going to be delicious...

He walked over to the fridge, and pulled out the chicken. He took the recipe he had printed off out of his pocket, and looked at it. "Great Kesi, could you be any less-specific?" He muttered to the paper. Mokuba was going to have to guess on how to cook the chicken for the most part...oh great.

"Why don't you call her and let her walk you through it?" Seto asked, and would have made a comment in asking whether or not the timer had been set, if he had known his brother had been using the rice cooker... "It might be... better if you did." he had wanted to say safer, but that would only upset the younger...

Mokuba shook his head, "Nope! I can do this on my own!" He said defiantly, and he pulled out the pan. He set it down on the stove top, and threw the chicken breasts into the pan. The teen turned the heat up as high as it would go, and left the sitting there. "What's next...ah...making the sauce." He looked at the recipe, "Measure this much of that and measure this much of...ah screw measuring! Real cooks don't use measuring cups." Great...just great...

"Mokuba... you do realize that most sauces aren't made until near the end, right? And knowing you... set the heat on only medium for the stove top, before you burn something..." Again, he wanted to add a comment, but wasn't entirely sure that it would work out for the best...

Mokuba frowned slightly, "But the food will cook faster if it's on a high setting, duh!" Mokuba shook his head slightly, "Really...I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." He grabbed the wine and poured it into the pan with the chicken to begin the sauce. "Hmm...So I need that much..." He poured in the whole bottle, "Looks good to me..." he muttered, before grabbing the other things, and putting in far too much, or far too little of each one.

"Well, while you destroy dinner for not listening- and no, it won't cook faster on high, it'll only burn- I'm leaving the room. Call Kesi, before you regret it..." He muttered the last part to himself, before getting up. Once he'd found the wall he left the room, seriously considering getting Mokuba cooking lessons.

Mokuba followed after him - smart, leaving the food by itself - "Don't call Kesi! I said I could do it on my own!" He insisted "And I'm not destroying it!" He said, placing his hands on his hips angrily.

"Mokuba... never leave anything unattended when cooking." He said simply, "And turn the stove down before you set something on fire..." Why could his brother never listen to instructions?

"Dammit I can cook!" he said angrily as he stormed back into the kitchen. "I'll show Seto!" he said, and left the chicken on high, poking at it a little with the wooden spoon "Dinner will be good, god dammit!"

Seto found the stairs again and retreated back to his room, needing to locate his cell before Mokuba managed to do something reckless... or plain stupid... Hopefully he'd be able to call Jana and ask her to bring Kesi over to help Mokuba- since whatever it was he was doing now wasn't going to turn out well...

Mokuba sighed, and continued to poke at the chicken, 'this was just a tad bit boring. He figured he could leave it alone for a few minutes, just to go grab a magazine from the living room. He took the apron off, and through it over his shoulder, not realizing it landed on the stove, and he left the room, going into the living room.

Finally locating a phone, whether it was his or Mokuba's he had no idea, and carefully went about phoning Jana- why any cell needed more then twelve buttons was beyond him...

Mokuba picked up a magazine from the coffee table, and walked back to the kitchen, humming lightly. "OH FUCK!" His eyes went wide as he spotted the apron of the stove, on fire. "Shit, shit, shit!" He looked around for the fire extinguisher, and quickly grabbed it from the wall. It took him a good amount of time to figure out how to actually use it. Before he finally began to spray the fire out, managing to cover himself in the stuff as well.

Jana's answer to her cell was not one he had been expecting...

"Why are you able to call me, Seto?" ...How to answer that? And damn her for always using caller ID... "Why wouldn't I be able to?" He asked, curiosity in his voice. "You sounded a bit... pre-occupied before." Seto knew she was smirking... "Well at the moment, Mokuba is making a fool of himself and out to ruin dinner since he has a problem with following instructions." He explained shortly. "Ah... I'm bringing Kesi with me then?" She asked knowingly. "If possible, and the sooner the better... I left him in the kitchen alone, not that it makes much difference..." A few more words were exchanged between them before Seto turned the cell off and set it on the side table.

Once Mokuba was sure the fire was completely out. He set down the extinguisher on the counter. He noted that dinner was officially not going to happen, as the burnt chicken was now covered in apron-ashes and whatever that fire extinguisher stuff was. He actually remembered to turn off the rice cooker before leaving, and headed to the stairs.

He walked to Seto's room, and opened the door, "Umm...Niisan...I think we're going out for dinner tonight..." he said in a light and happy tone.

------------- ----------------- --------------------------------- --------------------

**Review responses**

First I just need to say…. **100 reviews! w00t!**

**Kathy Smiths**- The reason Seto doesn't like eating is because he can only eat within a certain amount, any more then that and he'll end up sick. It's a stomach problem I have that seemed to work into this- since it really seems at times that Seto just doesn't eat period…

Any who, since that one had a question, I answered… and now that I'm being rushed because I have to watch over my little bro's party, I need to go! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 16/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Umm...Niisan...I think we're going out for dinner tonight..."

"No we aren't, since Jana is bringing Kesi over with her... Just make sure the kitchen is clean- Kesi is apparently a neat freak when it comes to cooking..." He murmured.

He walked into the room, and over to his brother, "I'm sure one of the maids is already in there, seeing as I yelled pretty loud..." He placed his arms around Seto gently, "Sorry for not listening..." he muttered, nuzzling his head against Seto's chest slightly.

"It's fine... No harm done and you'll still be able to make dinner, just with some help this time." Seto said softly, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist.

Mokuba nodded slightly, "But I really wanted to do it on my own...It was supposed to be my gift for you, since I didn't know what to actually get you..." he sighed slightly, "I guess I ruined your birthday..." he muttered. He really didn't want Kesi's help, what would be special about it then?

Seto chuckled softly, "I already told you I don't need any gift. This..." He pulled Mokuba closer against him, "is enough." Why couldn't his brother understand that?

Mokuba looked up at Seto, and smiled slightly. "If you're sure..." He said, sounding not as gloomy as he had before. He moved his arms up to wrap around Seto's neck, and pulled him into a light kiss.

Seto pressed his lips back against Mokuba's, smiling slightly. "Feel better now?" He asked softly, running his fingers through the younger's hair gently.

Mokuba smiled a little, and nodded, "Yeah...Thanks..." He muttered, and nuzzled against him a little again before pulling away completely. He was now somewhat annoyed at the prospect of the dinner party now. He just wanted to curl up in bed with Seto, but that would have to wait for later...

Seto tilted his head to the side, "Something wrong?" he asked, his mind telling him that it would only be a few minutes before Jana and Kesi would be there.

"No...It's nothing..." Why was it that he all of a sudden got these urges? He would feel completely normal one second, and the next he would feel like complete crap unless he was as close as possible to Seto, "I just want to be with you.." he muttered and wrapped his arms back around Seto.

Seto frowned slightly but said nothing, holding Mokuba close against his chest. "You're sure it's nothing?" He asked softly.

Mokuba nodded slightly, "H-hai...If it is something...I'm not sure what it is..." He said and practically clung to Seto.

Seto sat up, resting back against the pillows and pulling Mokuba up to lean against his chest. "Mokuba..."

Mokuba tilted his head slightly, and looked at Seto, "What is it...Niisan?" he questioned. He laid his head down on Seto's shoulder softly.

He shook his head slightly and sighed, pulling the younger closer. "Jana and Kesi will be here in a few minutes..." He stated softly.

He nodded slightly, and clung to him even more, "I know..." He didn't want them to come yet, he wanted to be close to Seto, "Can't you ask them to just come later, and I'll have the cooks make dinner?" He asked.

"I could... but Jana had wanted to come by before anyways for something else... And you need to ease up a little or my ribs aren't going to heal..." He said softly.

"I didn't want to have sex…" he muttered, before shaking his head slightly, "Its fine, I guess..." He mumbled, and moved away from Seto.

"Mokuba... You were... clinging a bit too tight..." Though he didn't really want to use clingy when describing his brother, but that was exactly how he was acting.

Mokuba nodded slightly, looking at the bed sheets, "Sorry...I didn't mean to..." he just wanted to be close to his brother, and he had ended up hurting him again...

Seto shook his head slightly, smiling softly. "It's alright, Mokuba." True, the other had had his moments when he wanted to simply be close to him, but this... this had been different, yet the same in some ways... just... worse?

Mokuba sighed slightly, and moved over to the edge of the bed. "Do you want to go back downstairs and wait for them?" He wished he didn't feel this way right now. He kind of hated this feeling of total dependency on any one person.

"Sure... we can wait in the living room for them, alright?" Seto sat up and moved to the edge of the bed next to Mokuba, slipping an arm around the younger's waist.

Mokuba stood up as soon as Seto placed an arm around him, "That sounds fine." he said, with another light sigh. He didn't want to end up clinging to Seto again...

He stood, sighing slightly, before wrapping his arms around Mokuba's waist and pulling the teen against his chest.

"Niisan...?" He kept his arms at his side, and sighed slightly, "Let's go downstairs..." he said, but made no move to leave his brother's arms.

"If you want to go downstairs, then go..." It wasn't as if he was holding onto the other all too tightly, Mokuba could easily pull away if he wanted to.

Mokuba was still a few more moments, before gently placing his arms around Seto's neck. He leaned up, and gently pressed his lips to the elder's.

Only now did he let his hold on Mokuba tighten, pressing him to his chest tightly, but not so that it would cause any discomfort. Seto pressed his lips softly against his brother's, licking them lightly.

Mokuba parted his lips slowly, and drew the other's tongue into his mouth. His eyes slipped closed, and the arms he had wrapped around Seto's neck tightened ever so slightly, deepening the kiss as he did so.

Keeping one arm wrapped securely around the others waist, the other he brought up so he could lightly touch the teens cheek as he continued their kiss.

Mokuba reached with one of his own hands, and grabbed the one Seto had on his cheek, and gently twined there fingers together. He felt the need to breathe swiftly approaching, but he didn't want to pull away from the kiss. Sometimes he really hated breathing.

Seto broke their kiss, leaving just barely enough room between their lips to really breathe, but enough to get some air back into his lungs. He caressed Mokuba's cheek lightly, even though their fingers were interlaced, he didn't care.

Mokuba smiled slightly, and gently kissed Seto again. Though, this time, he didn't make it last as long, and he gently kissed down Seto's jaw line, until he reached Seto's neck, and gently kissed the skin there, "Aishiteru..." he whispered.

A smile played across Seto's lips, "Aishiteru matta, Mokuba." He replied softly. "Let's go downstairs then, we can wait on the couch for Jana and Kesi to show up."

Mokuba pulled back, and his smile brightened when he saw Seto's. "I'm so glad that you smile more now…" He said and took Seto's hand again, leading him over to the door.

Seto didn't say anything, merely following his brother's lead, the smile still playing on his lips, since it was keeping his brother happy.

He walked to the top of the stairs, and repeated the process of hooking his arm with the elder's, and carefully moving down the steps.

Seto's hand once again found the banister, still not particularly too fond of the stairs since he had to go by pure instinct on whether or not he would make the step or miss it.

Mokuba smiled slightly over at his brother, before walking into the living room with him. He walked over to the couch, and collapsed upon it with a slight sigh, "So, how do you think dinner is going to go tonight?" He asked, lying down on the couch.

Seto carefully walked over to the couch, sitting on the armrest. "No idea, but hopefully well enough." He stated simply.

Mokuba moved slightly, and gently ran his hand up and down Seto's thigh. He yawned slightly, "I hope you actually eat tonight." he teased lightly.

The brunette only nodded, shifting slightly closer to his brother. It was one of those times when he wasn't sure if he wanted Mokuba to continue or stop...

He didn't put much thought into the action, as he continued to trace lazy patterns with his hand up and down his thigh. His eyes shifted to the clock, "When are they going to get here?"

"Who knows... Jana said she'd make sure that Kesi brought whatever was needed for dinner, since she wasn't sure what all went wrong. Maybe they had to go out and buy something...?" Seto suggested.

Mokuba smirked slightly, "In that case..." He let his hand slip to Seto's crotch, "We really should have enough time..." He said and gently caressed the elder through his pants.

Seto breathed in sharply, willing himself to stay silent, not wanting to risk anything if someone happened to pass the room. They wouldn't be able to see anything, but if they heard anything... "Mokuba..."

He reached up slightly, and began to undo the button and zipper, "It's a good thing you have control over your voice..." he said before moving his body completely, and pushing Seto's pants down slightly.

Good thing indeed, since he'd be needing any and all control he had if he wanted to keep them safe. "Not here..." He whispered.

"I don't feel like going all the way back up to the room, only to come back downstairs again!" he hissed, before leaning down, and taking his brother's length into his mouth.

Seto didn't reply, merely biting his tongue and praying he'd stay silent. What were they supposed to do if they got caught?

Mokuba knew his brother was worried, and he had to admit, it was funny to think about. And so he decided to tease Seto, barely even sucking at the shaft in his mouth. His tongue worked lazy little patterns along the bottom of his brother's organ.

Of course... he wasn't planning on a few things to happen as they did next... First of all, he had somehow forgotten that the insane blonde had a key, given for emergencies, but like she would actually listen to that... Second, he had forgotten why he usually never sat on the edge of the couch as he was now... So it was no wonder when he heard Jana call out a teasing "Se-chan", followed by peals of laughter, that he jumped in surprise and nearly fell off the couch...

---------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------- ------------------

There won't be any review responses anymore, seeing as they are now banned. If you have any questions, you'll have to PM me for a reply.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 17/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Seto wasn't planning on a few things to happen as they did next... First of all, he had somehow forgotten that the insane blonde had a key, given for emergencies, but like she would actually listen to that... Second, he had forgotten why he usually never sat on the edge of the couch as he was now... So it was no wonder when he heard Jana call out a teasing "Se-chan", followed by peals of laughter, that he jumped in surprise and nearly fell off the couch...

Mokuba blushed a brilliant shade of read, and immediately pulled back from his brother, "What the hell?" Well, now he was extremely embarrassed. He hadn't planned on Jana and Kesi just walking in and seeing them, "Don't you people know how to knock?"

Of course, the two had still been in the front hall, but that had certainly gotten their attention- which had Seto redoing his pants as fast as anything before slipping down to sit on the sofa. A lovely shade of red was now staining his cheeks.

Jana came into the living before Kesi, who was still laughing about the blonde's nickname for the older Kaiba brother. "What's the point in knocking if one has a key? Besides, I didn't expect you two to be down here anyways..." Jana explained, a slight grin on her lips.

Mokuba turned to his brother for a split second, giving him a look that just screamed, 'You're an idiot for giving her a key!' and then he looked back to Jana, glaring slightly, "It's our house and we can do what we want whatever we damn well please." he said and sighed slightly, his cheeks still a brilliant shade of red.

Jana blinked, before forcing back her laughter. "I have no idea what you are speaking of Mokuba..." Though now she had an even better idea as to what he was. Kesi mean while was trying to breathe through her stifled laughter... And Seto was simply silent and praying the colour would drain from his cheeks.

Mokuba sighed slightly, and stood from the couch, brushing off his clothes. "Anyway." he said, in a firm tone, "Should we go and start working on dinner?" He questioned, looking at Kesi.

The teen only managed to nod as she tried to stop laughing, though failing badly. Kesi really was trying not to laugh, but the sheer thought of Kaiba Seto being called "Se-chan" was just... and the comment from Mokuba that made things a bit too clear only made things worse.

Mokuba glared again slightly, before turning back to Seto, "Now do you see why I didn't want you to call her! She can't control herself!" Like he was one to talk about control...

This of course had Jana laughing quietly, and Kesi trying to stop laughing long enough to scowl at Mokuba- which didn't quite turn out as planned... Seto merely stayed quiet and truly hated at that moment that he couldn't see shit all.

Mokuba frowned, seemingly the only one who wasn't amused by this situation. "Like I said, Can we just get on with the cooking?" He said, his tone annoyed.

Kesi again nodded, "Yeah, we should get started..." She wanted to add 'before your brother dies of embarrassment', but thought better of it.

Mokuba nodded, and leaned down, giving Seto a quick peck on the lips. He hadn't even thought about this action when he was doing it, as it was something he normally did. "Ah shit." he muttered as he pulled away from his brother, knowing he was going to get more crap for it from the two insane women.

Kesi had calmed down and mentally squealed like the fan girl she was as she watched. "Kitchen... cooking..." She would have added 'this year', but that would be pushing her luck.

Jana only smiled and moved over to stand next to the couch, watching the brunette next to her.

Mokuba nodded, and walked to the kitchen, "Always a fan girl, never part of a fandom, eh Kesi?" He said, mocking the girl. "It's alright, I'm sure one of these days you'll eventually get a boyfriend, that's maybe half as cute as Seto...Damn, you would be so lucky." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ha, ha..." She muttered, setting the bag down she had brought. "Now, to start on dinner... How would you like to go about doing this?" Either she would simply be telling him exactly what to do, or they could work together on it- though that seemed impossible...

Jana sat down on the couch next to Seto, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "I'm amazed you two didn't argue about the cooking disaster." She murmured quietly, smiling faintly when she received a slightly chuckle from Seto.

Mokuba shrugged slightly, and was glad to see that the maids had in fact, cleaned up everything, "Whichever is easier for you...I suppose..." He didn't really feel like cooking again, "You can do it all if you want, I'll be lazy and just watch."

Kesi shrugged, "Fine by me, be lazy and watch, but pay some ounce of attention for possible future reference, ne?" With that said, she went about boiling rice, since she wasn't once to use a rice cooker, and set about getting the chicken cooked along with chopped onions occupying it in the frying pan.

"There wasn't anything to really argue about, since he knew he'd been wrong and should have followed Kesi's instructions." Seto said quietly.

Mokuba sat himself up on the counter and crossed one leg over the other. He looked around boredly, not listening to a word Kesi had said about that whole 'paying attention' thing, "This is fascinating, really...but if you don't talk about something I'm going to go insane..."

"Great way to tell me you didn't hear a word I said..." She muttered to herself, deciding to make a salad as well. "Go back to the living room then."

Jana slipped under Seto's arm to rest against his chest, which earned an amused laugh from the brunette. "Someone's awfully 'cuddling' today, hm?" The blonde poked him in the side, mindful of his ribs, "I've been deprived, so sue me." She murmured.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Fine..." He muttered before hopping off the counter. He opened the kitchen door, and walked out, heading back to the living room. "Kesi's just gonna co-" he stopped what he was saying when he saw just how close Jana and his brother were. He twitched slightly and coughed loudly, "Excuse me!" He walked over to the pair, and managed to worm his way onto Seto's lap, pushing Jana away in the process.

Seto blinked, head tilting to the side in question. Jana blinked, before laughing quietly. "Mighty possessive, aren't we?" She asked, smiling slightly and moving away from the pair, simply because Mokuba looked ready to kill her...

Mokuba continued to glare at her slightly, until she was at a distance that Mokuba found reasonable. He was acting much like an animal would over it's mate in the middle of mating season.

Seto sighed, shaking his head slightly, "Mokuba... was that really necessary?" He questioned quietly, wondering if he should have worded that a bit different...

Mokuba looked up at Seto, and clung to him loosely, not forgetting about his ribs, "I didn't like the way she was looking at you..." he muttered, and snuggled against him slightly.

Both Seto and Jana had a perplexed look. "And the fact that she was leaning against my chest had nothing to do with it, hm?" He questioned, an amused smile playing over his lips.

"Well...that too..." Mokuba muttered, not letting go of Seto, "She looked like she was going to take advantage of you or something..." He said, still holding onto Seto protectively.

Jana tried to keep a straight face, but found it rather difficult... "She's engaged Mokuba... And I may be blind, but I'm not defenseless." He muttered, smirking slightly when he heard Janice finally crack and start laughing.

Mokuba glared slightly at Jana when she started to laugh, "So what if she's engaged...and I know you aren't defenseless...but maybe you would have liked it, and then you would have left me for a woman " he said, emphasizing the word as if they were some foul type of creature, "And then I'd be heartbroken, is that it, are you trying to break my heart?" he said in an over-dramatic tone, now he was actually joking.

Seto chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what was supposed to happen." He said, shaking his head and sighing. Jana smiled in amusement, "Besides, Mokuba, if I really did want to go for your brother, I would have done so a few years back and not now."

Mokuba opened his mouth to say that technically, they had been together even a few years ago, but he shut it and decided it better to not say anything like that, "Hmpf...Like Seto would go for someone like you..." He said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

This had Jana hiding a grin, "Actually, we were talking about that a week back or so... Not a clue as to how it came up..." Seto was smirking now, "We figured that, had I been straight, we would have most likely ended up together."

Mokuba's face fell at this, "What?" He said and sprung from Seto's lap, glaring down at the both of them, "You mean I was this close to being shoved aside for that!" He said, gesturing towards Jana.

"Technically no, since your brother isn't exactly straight, or even Bi for that matter..." Jana murmured. Seto wasn't nearly as calm as the blonde, a concerned look playing across his features. "Mokuba..."

This whole situation was just beginning to tick him off, "I'm going to my room." he muttered darkly, and headed for the staircase.

"Mokuba-" Seto was cut off though. Janice had stood to follow after the teen, touching the brunette's shoulder lightly, silently telling him to stay and that she should deal with it. He sighed and nodded, feeling rather useless once again as he heard the blonde leave the room.

"Mokuba." Janice had followed him out, at the stairs and looking up, since he had already begun heading up. "Go back in there and reassure him that you two are fine."

Mokuba looked back at her, rolling his eyes slightly, before turning back around and continuing up the stairs, only making the slightest 'Hmpf' noise to let her know that he had in fact heard what she had said.

She gave him a dark look before going after him, "You know how fragile he is at the moment, so don't you dare leave him like that."

Mokuba sighed slightly, "He'll live." he muttered, before continuing up the stairs. He hated the way Seto always teased him, and how was he not supposed to be just a little bit angry about this?

She stared at him, backing down the steps. "Your love for each other will mean nothing if you drive him away first..." She said quietly, her gaze dropping before she continued down the stairs and went back into the living room.

Mokuba stopped, and sat down on the highest step, watching the blonde walk away. Was he really driving Seto away? Mokuba ran a hand through his hair before standing up, and heading downstairs. He stood outside of the door leading to the living room, debating on whether or not to go in...

Only one set of foot steps... Seto immediately cursed to himself, grateful for Janice's embrace once she was sitting beside him again. "He's going to end up truly hating me..." He said quietly, all but clinging to the blonde. "He can't hate you anymore then you can hate him, and last I checked, that wasn't an emotion you felt towards him." She said quietly.

Mokuba bit his bottom lip; did Seto really think he was capable of hating him? He opened the door, and walked in "I could never hate you..." he said, looking to his brother.

Seto was still clinging to Jana, though pulled away ever so slightly when he heard Mokuba's voice. Janice looked down worriedly at the brunette, before giving the younger a pleading look to comfort his brother.

Mokuba ran over to his brother, and quickly embraced him, doing so as lightly as possible. "I'm sorry for overreacting...Aishiteru..." he whispered.

Jana moved away from them, giving the two a sad smile before she left the room, going into the kitchen to keep Kesi company.

Seto had taken to clinging to the younger the moment he embraced him, disregarding his injuries and holding him painfully tight.

Mokuba was the voice of reason this time. "Ne, Niisan...you'll hurt yourself..." He muttered. It wasn't that he didn't want to be close to Seto or anything; he just didn't want the elder to be in pain that wasn't necessary; like all the pain he knew he put Seto through. "I'm so sorry..." he mumbled.

Seto relented a bit in his hold, nuzzling against Mokuba's chest and acting very much like the other would. It wasn't about wanting; he needed to know that his brother was with him, that he wasn't leaving the room in anger, that they were still okay.

Mokuba smiled sadly, "It'll be okay Niisan..." He said, and ran his hand gently up and down the elder's back, "I promise I won't leave you again..." he said softly, holding his brother in his arms tightly.

He only nodded against the younger's chest, staying silent for a moment before speaking. "Don't leave he room like that, I can't go after you... if you're upset then yell at me, then I'll know where you are..."

Mokuba nodded slightly, "I'm sorry...but I don't want to yell at you..." He gently kissed Seto's forehead, "I hate the way we fight..." he said, tightening his grip on the other slightly.

Seto shifted until he was lying on his stomach, still mostly uncaring to his chest at the moment as he kept his arms securely wrapped around the younger.

Mokuba gently stroked Seto's hair, and closed his eyes. He leaned against the back of the couch, sighing slightly, "I'm sorry…" he muttered again, hating to see his brother look so sad.

There really wasn't anything for him to say, so he remained silent, clinging to his brother as the younger had before.

Mokuba gently kissed the top of his head one more time. Hoping that Dinner would be done soon, and that Seto would also perk up a little, "Are you feeling hungry at all?" he questioned.

There was never a time when he felt hungry, but Seto nodded slightly anyways, not wanting anything else to start up between them.

Mokuba smiled slightly, feeling just a tad bit better now, "Well, that's good...Kesi's a really great cook, so I'm sure you'll like dinner tonight." If Seto ate more then a few forkfuls, Mokuba would be amazed...he didn't think he'd ever seen his brother eat a full meal before...

The brunette stayed silent, having little idea as to what to say at the moment, but thankfully the silence didn't last long. Jana stayed in the door way as she peered at the two, smiling slightly. "If you two want to eat, dinner's done."

Mokuba smiled slightly, and managed to stand up, waiting for Seto to join him, "Yeah, it's a miracle; he's actually hungry for once." Mokuba said, smiling slightly himself. He held out his hand, waiting for his brother to take it.

Seto stood as well, taking the younger's hand and holding onto it tightly, twining their fingers as he did so. Janice only smiled at the two, watching them for a moment before turning and going into the dining room.

Mokuba looked down at their hands, and smiled again. He leaned up and lightly kissed Seto, before leading him from the living room, and into the dining room.

A slight smile came to his lips briefly as he felt the kiss, following the other as he led him into the dining room.

Mokuba lead Seto over to his seat, and let his hand go, "On your left." he said casually, referring to the elder Kaiba's chair, as he made his way around the table to his seat across from Seto.

Seto was hesitant for a moment, since there was still the problem of eating and not being able to see what he was doing... It wasn't until he felt a touch on his arm and Jana speaking that he sat. "Chicken's on the left, it's already cut, and the rest is only rice covered in sauce." She murmured quietly, watching the brunette sit before walking over to Mokuba, asking about the drawing in a whisper.

Mokuba blinked; he had completely forgotten about the drawing, "Nn...it's upstairs." he muttered, "I'll go get it." He said and got up from the table. He left the dining room, and headed upstairs, towards Seto's room where he had left the piece of paper.

A frown found Seto's lips, "Why did Mokuba leave?" he questioned. "He'll be back in a moment, no worries." Janice assured.

Mokuba grabbed the drawing from the desk, examining it closely. He hoped it was what Jana wanted; he had tried to leave out details like she had asked. He came back into the dining room a few minutes later, and brought the paper over to Jana.

She silently thanked him for the drawing, looking it over and grinning- it would be perfect. She took her cell out as she went back into the kitchen. Seto had a confused look on his expression, but remained silent as he ate.

Mokuba seemed confused as well, as he walked back over to his seat, "Jana is a strange woman..." He muttered as he started to push his food around on his plate, "Did you try any yet, Niisan?" he asked.

Seto smiled slightly and answered with a quiet 'yes', before swallowing another forkful.

Mokuba smiled as well, and took a bite, "Wow...This is great..." He said and took another bite. He was glad he had let Kesi just cook, otherwise it wouldn't have tasted half as good.

Seto was trying to figure out what exactly the sauce was, and all he could place so far was that it had white wine in it. At least it had him eating...

Mokuba frowned slightly, wondering what Jana was doing with the picture he had drawn. "Soo...You like it?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Seto ignored his question, instead asking one of his own, "Did you read what exactly was all in the sauce?" It was driving him insane not knowing...

Mokuba thought about it for a few moments, "Wine...Sour cream, onions I think...and maybe some other stuff…" he mumbled before taking another bite of his food. He looked at his plate and sighed; now it was his turn to not be so hungry.

It seemed Seto had found a bit of his appetite though, eating without complaint for once.

Mokuba smiled slightly, happy to just watch Seto actually eating for one, "I'm glad you like it." He said. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat this much..."

The brunette paused for a moment before shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I'm not entirely sure myself why now of all times I seem to have found my appetite..." He said simply.

Mokuba smiled again, and watched his brother, "Well, whatever the reason...It's a good thing that you have..." He said, before his gaze shifted to the door, and then back to his brother.

Not knowing what to say, a silence hung over the room, though it wasn't an uncomfortable one that left him shifting now and then. It was broken though with Jana coming back into the room, saying that she and Kesi were leaving and they would be back later again. Seto silently bid the two good bye before the silence returned.

Mokuba smirked slightly, and silently slid under the table. He crawled over to Seto, and ran his hands up the elder's legs, "How about we pick up where we left off?" He questioned, hands pausing at the button to his brother's pants.

---------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------------- ------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 18/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Eighteen:**

A slight gasp of surprise escaped past his lips, and he moved back in his seat. "Not here... Mokuba..." How were they supposed to explain themselves if someone walked in?

Mokuba only smirked more when Seto moved back, giving him ample room to work. He began to unbutton the elder's pants, "What's wrong Niisan, nervous that we might get caught?" They had got away with so many other things; Mokuba was just becoming more and more daring.

"What if we did get caught? Then what?" Seto tried to grab the younger's wrists, but that was easier said then done, seeing as he had to guess.

Mokuba easily moved his hands when Seto tried to grab them, "That would be slightly amusing...we haven't been caught yet, I think we'll be fine." He said, still smirking, and he pushed Seto's pants down slightly.

"We're going to be caught sooner or later if you continue to do things like this..." It was once again one of those times where he wasn't sure if he wanted his brother to stop or continue...

Mokuba sighed slightly, "Sheesh, why don't you learn to live a little..." He reached into Seto's pants, and grabbed him. He pushed Seto's pants down even further, and ran his tongue up the entire length.

Seto bit down on his tongue to keep quiet, though was unable to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. Why did his brother do these things?

Mokuba smiled and brought the tip of Seto's length into his mouth, and sucked hard. His hands traced patterns along Seto's inner thighs. This game would be a bit more interesting if Seto would moan, or make some sort of noise. He moved one hand to grip the base of Seto's erection, and began to pump it slowly.

The brunette choked back a moan, a whimper barely escaping his throat as he fought to stay silent, though finding that rather difficult. The only reason he had any control at the moment was because there a fairly high chance that one of the maids could come into the room, and that wasn't something they could afford.

Mokuba pulled his head back and continued to pump him quickly. He ran his tongue over Seto's length, giving it short quick licks all around the head, "Nnn...I guess you don't like it very much..." He muttered, "Maybe I should just stop..." He licked at it again, "Do you want me to stop, Niisan?" He asked, smirking once again.

What kinda of question was that? He didn't know what he wanted himself, how was he supposed to answer that? The smart thing to do was to tell Mokuba that he did want him to stop, and then to retreat to a cold shower... Of course, the logical part of his brain wasn't exactly working at the moment given the situation. "...Don't... stop, Mokuba."

Mokuba's smirk widened at this, and he removed his hand from his brother's arousal. He licked from the bottom to the tip, and then blew on it with cold air, before taking as much as he could into his mouth, and sucking hungrily at it.

A soft moan slipped through his lips without Seto even realizing it, too focused on what his brother was doing with his mouth to care at that point.

He ran his tongue along one of the sensitive veins on the bottom of the shaft, as he continued to suck at it. He wanted to hear his brother cry out in pleasure, but the small moan would do for now...

Some part of his mind was still concerned about getting caught, and the fact that he could do little if that happened. Word of reason though was being overridden by pleasure though, which was making it more and more difficult for Seto to remain silent. He was praying he would manage it, since he was so close...

Mokuba continued with what he was doing. He could sense his brother was close, and debated on whether or not to...extend this little situation. He pulled back slightly, and smirked around the length in his mouth. He gripped the base of Seto's arousal tightly, thus preventing the release that would have happened in a few moments, and he continued to suck at the head of his length.

Seto whimpered slightly, though couldn't think clear enough to do anything about the problem that he now had... What was going through his brother's thoughts?

Mokuba pulled back all the way, and looked up at Seto, still keeping his tight grip. "You know...if you asked..." He said, and used his other hand to trace two fingers up and down the elder's length. One of these days, he would get Seto to ask him for it...

He wasn't that desperate... Seto only shook his head, unable to voice his thoughts at the moment, trying to steady his breathing and will the flush to leave his cheeks.

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself..." He tightened the hold he had on Seto, before going back to using his mouth to torture the elder.

Oh shit... He had hoped his brother would simply stop altogether, not continue! Seto squirmed in his seat, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this... why did he want to stop his brother from continuing again?

Mokuba twitched slightly, and squeezed him slightly, before relaxing back to the hold he had before. "Stop squirming so much..." He muttered, running his tongue along the heated piece of flesh, "I'd rather not choke..."

"Mokuba..." He really wasn't being given much choice, now was he? He gripped the armrests tightly, trying to keep himself still, and failing horribly... "...s-stop."

"But Niisan! It's only now starting to get fun!" He protested, and continued on with what he had been doing, "You don't really want me to stop...You know that..."

Seto choked on the moan that was fighting to leave his lips, refusing to give in. "Mokuba... you... n-need to... stop."

"Nnn...Why do I 'need' to stop? I would imagine you need to be finish..." He continued to work his tongue around the organ, "Would really be satisfied with a cold shower at this point?"

Seto shook his head, trying to straighten out his thoughts. "You need to... because..." Damn his brother and his mouth! He couldn't even get a sentence out fully.

"Because...?" He continued on with what he was doing, before bringing his brother's length back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

Well really, he only needed to get two words out, and it should be enough for his brother to know why he wanted him to stop now. "Kitchen... people..." Any sound to loud and it would be heard, considering that the dining room and kitchen were next to each other...

Mokuba decided he would be nice, and stop torturing his brother. He released the hold he had on Seto's member, and continued to suck him.

Seto had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from crying out, a coppery taste filling his mouth moments later. Well that was one problem solved...

Mokuba swallowed the salty fluid that filled his mouth moments later, and he let Seto's limp member fall from his mouth, "There..." He said and patted Seto's thigh, "That wasn't so bad." He said, and crawled back under the table to his side, and sat back in his seat.

Seto exhaled shakily, before quickly redoing his pants, not wanting to take any chances. He slipped down in his seat slightly, running a hand through his hair.

Mokuba smiled slightly, "Hope I didn't wear you out too much...I still have quite a bit planned for tonight." he said and winked slightly.

Seto wasn't sure if he was looking forward to the evening or not... It all depended on how his brother behaved. He could only nod and silently curse at the fact that he had bitten his tongue hard enough to bleed.

Mokuba sighed slightly, and rested his head on one of his hands, "And now I'm bored again...We can't really do anything since Jana said she was coming back again."

"Jana always calls before she comes over... It would give us fair warning..." Seto murmured.

Mokuba smirked as he looked to his brother, "Well then...Should we head upstairs?" He asked, standing up from his chair.

The brunette's only response to that was to push back in his seat before standing, staying by the table until the younger led him out.

Mokuba licked his lips slightly, "I need to grab something from the kitchen real quick..." He walked out of the room, and came back minutes later, with a can of whipped cream. The teen walked over to Seto and took his hand, "Alright...Lets go." He said, and led him out of the dining room.

Seto had actually forgotten what the other had said before when he mentioned the whipped cream... The look of confusion on his face was proof of that, but he didn't bother saying anything and simply followed Mokuba.

Mokuba looked back at Seto, before leading him up the stairs silently. He hurried down the hall to Seto's room, and practically pulled Seto into it. He was certainly worked up from before...

"You seem rushed..." He stated simply, smirking the slightest bit before leaning back against the wall.

Mokuba grabbed one of Seto's hands, and placed the can of whipped cream in it, "It's time for dessert..." He said, and kissed Seto lightly upon the lips.

Seto was confused for a moment before ignoring the want to know what had been placed in his hand, and instead focusing his attention on returning the kiss and deepening it.

Mokuba grabbed Seto's shoulders, and lead him over to the bed. He sat down, and pulled his brother down with him. He now worked at unbuttoning Seto's shirt, as he continued to kiss him.

He moaned into the kiss and began to grind against the teen forcefully. Seto set the can down next to the pillows, before moving his hands down to rest on Mokuba's hips.

Mokuba whimpered slightly, and wrapped his legs around Seto's waist, as he continued to grind against him. He was still extremely aroused, and very needy. The teen completely forgot about removing Seto's clothes...the only thing he was focused on was his crotch.

Seto chuckled quietly, before moving to nip at Mokuba's neck lightly for a moment before speaking. "Weren't you working on undressing me?" He whispered.

Mokuba nodded his head, "Uh huh..." He fumbled with the rest of the buttons on Seto's shirt, and pulled it away clumsily. He bit his bottom lip slightly, before grinding against him again, "Ah…please...Need you..."

He continued to grind against the teen, but not with quite as much force as he knew the other would have preferred. "What did you have planned, Mokuba?"

Mokuba whimpered slightly, and put more force into his movements, to make up for the lack of force in Seto's, "Ah...D-dessert..." He muttered, "Nnn...The whipped c-cream..."

Seto removed his hands from Mokuba's hips, one hand moving up to search for the can. Once he had it, he straddled the younger's waist, and ceased grinding against him altogether.

Mokuba whined pathetically when Seto completely stopped. He stared up at Seto, mouth hung open slightly, "P-please"

Seto shook his head, smirking slightly. "What am I doing with this?" He asked, shaking the can. "We aren't going to get anywhere unless you tell me what you had planned."

Mokuba smirked, and looked up at him, "You said you had your appetite back...Use your imagination." He said with a wink, and waited to see what his brother would say to this.

What could he do though? Seto could understand it if there positions were reversed... What the hell was he supposed to do if he couldn't see? His expression fell the slightest bit and he shook his head, before tossing the can of whipped cream aside.

Mokuba blinked, and shrugged, "Fine, fine, Just take me...If I have to wait much longer I'll explode..." He muttered, and pulled Seto down into a kiss.

Seto grinned though, "You'll learn to be patient then..." He shifted slightly to grind down into the other, though putting little force behind the action as he moved down the teen's neck, nipping and licking at the skin.

Mokuba bit his bottom lip, whining slightly, "Ah...Niisan...I know you were getting annoyed by rushing things...but you got me all worked up...we can do whatever you want tonight, I promise...Just…ah…please" He whined, gripping Seto's shoulders.

Seto pressed himself flush against the teen, "Please what?" He undid the others pants, pushing them down slightly. "I don't know what you want if you don't say anything..."

Mokuba twitched slightly. Why did Seto get to do this and he couldn't? It wasn't fair! "Niisaaaan!" He lifted his hips the best he could.

"Hm...?" He lazily stroked the younger, shifting so that he couldn't move against him to obtain any friction.

He gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, "A-ah...you're t-terrible...Niisan..." His chest heaved up and down, as his breathing was heavy, "P-Please...j-just take me..."

"Mm... Maybe I should leave you like this for a bit more, hm? You did the same to me." Seto grinned, before pinning his brother to the bed, not giving him any room to move.

Mokuba gulped. He now seriously regretted his activities in the dining room, "Niisan please! I'm sorry... I won't ever do it again!"

Seto seemed to contemplate this for a moment, but simply gave the raven haired teen a smirk before he went about teasing the skin on Mokuba's neck.

Mokuba growled slightly, "Niisan! This isn't fair at all...Niisaaaan!" He whined again, and tried to thrust his hips up, to find some sort of friction for his needy arousal.

"How isn't this fair?" He shifted his legs slightly to get a better position in keeping Mokuba's pinned, not wanting him to get want he wanted quite yet...

Mokuba thought about it for a few moments, "Erm...I'm not sure, actually...But it isn't!" He complained, and tried to wriggle his way away from Seto, but it didn't work out to well.

"Ne... Unless you can come up with a reason why it isn't fair..." Seto smirked before nipping playfully at his brother's neck, "I'm not moving."

Mokuba frowned slightly, and stopped struggling, "You're just being mean now!" He said, sounding slightly annoyed, "Get up so I can take a shower! Because you're obviously not going to do anything!"

Seto moved off of the younger after a bit, moving to sit back against the headboard. "Do what you want then." He said simply.

Mokuba blinked slightly. He wasn't actually expecting Seto to move... "Niisaaaan! I don't want to take a shower...I want to be with you…" He said, and lightly tugged on his arm.

"Then you wouldn't have said anything about showering if that were the case." Why was he even doing this again? Sure, his brother had tortured him with that damn tongue of his, but why did his revenge always end up being more then what his brother had done?

Mokuba frowned slightly, and moved off of the bed, "Fine then..." He sighed slightly, and stood up, heading for the bathroom.

Seto stayed put, merely listening from his spot on the bed. He was contemplating with himself on whether or not to follow after the other, though had to wonder if it would do more harm then good…


	19. Chapter 19

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 19/---  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Mokuba looked back at Seto, and sighed slightly. He opened the door to the bathroom, and stepped in. He removed what was left of his clothes, and stepped into the shower, turning the cold water on.

It was only once he heard the water running that he decided, and moved over to the edge of the bed before standing. Silently, he walked over to the wall, using it as a guide to go over to the bathroom door. He waited though until he was sure that his brother was in the shower.

Mokuba sighed, leaning against the tile of the shower walls, as the water washed over him soothing him. He closed his eyes, and shivered slightly at the coldness of the water.

Seto silently slipped into the bathroom, not wanting to attract his brother's attention, though this entire thing would have easier if he knew where he was going. He didn't hear any form of a reaction from the younger, and took that as a sign that he hadn't been seen. Quickly undressing, he contemplated for a moment on where his brother would be standing, before disregarding that thought. He altered the temperature to a warmer one, but too distract since he didn't want to accidentally burn the other.

Mokuba blinked when he felt the water get warmer, and he looked up. The teen looked around before Seeing Seto, and he sighed slightly, "What?" He asked, in a rather flat tone.

The others voice at least told him where he was... Seto stepped into the shower, leaning back against side before motioning for the younger to come closer.

Mokuba sighed and crossed his arms, moving slightly closer to him, "What do you want, Niisan?" He said, looking at him sternly.

"Can you come over here first?" He asked quietly, without the slight annoyance he wanted to add as an undertone.

Mokuba rolled his eyes slightly, and walked over so he was standing right in front of Seto, "Okay, what?"

Better... Seto wrapped his arms around the teen, before he decided to move away from him. "No more teasing..." He murmured, one hand slipping down, while he let his fingers brush against the younger's rear. "That's what tonight's for." A slight smirk set itself upon his lips as he pressed a digit into the other.

Mokuba sighed, and grabbed Seto's arm, keeping him from doing anything else, "No, Niisan...I don't want to right now..." That was probably the first time he flat out refused Sex, but he was seriously annoyed at the moment, and Sex wasn't something he wanted at the moment.

He'd definitely screwed up this time... Nodding, Seto let his arms drop to his sides, allowing the younger to move if he desired to do so.

Mokuba did move away, and he grabbed the shampoo from a small shelf in the shower. He squeezed some into his hands, and ran it through his hair.

Since his reason for coming into the shower was now lost, Seto slipped out and used the wall to guide him over to the linens closet, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before going back into his bedroom.

Mokuba rinsed the shampoo from his hair, and finished washing up before turning off the water. He stepped out of the shower, and grabbed two towels. He put his hair up in one, and wrapped the other around his waist. He walked back into the bedroom, and watched Seto, sighing slightly.

Seto was sitting at the foot of the bed, leaning against one of the bedposts. He hadn't bothered to try and go through his closet, merely sitting down on the bed.

Mokuba shook his head, and walked over to the bed. He sat down beside Seto, and leaned against him slightly, "I'm sorry..." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Seto said softly, and hesitantly wrapped an arm around the teen's waist, pulling him closer.

"But it's your birthday...Sorry I ruined it...I screwed up dinner, and then this..." He sighed slightly, and nuzzled his cheek against Seto's chest.

Seto shook his head, "I shouldn't have gone that far." True, his brother had screwed up dinner, but it had turned out anyways. "The day isn't ruined yet."

Mokuba smiled slightly, and moved into Seto's lap, "So...Did you have anything else in mind?" He asked, tracing a finger lightly down his brother's chest.

Did he have anything else in mind... well, nothing that could be used at the moment. "Not exactly..." He murmured.

Mokuba frowned slightly at this; "Will you just lay down with me and hold me then?" He wanted to be close to Seto right now, as he usually did after a fight.

A slight smile came to his lips, "Sure." Seto pulled back from the younger, before pulling him lightly over to the middle of the bed.

Mokuba smiled, and nuzzled into Seto's side, "Good...I really don't think we do this often enough..." he said and made a light noise of contentment.

Seto nodded, a slight sound of agreement leaving his throat. He let his fingers run through the younger one's hair, taking up his habit yet again.

Mokuba closed his eyes, and yawned slightly. Today had been somewhat exhausting. "I'm gonna take a little nap..." He snuggled against Seto even more, and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over himself.

"I'll wake you up when Jana calls." And thankfully his cell was still sitting on the night stand.

Mokuba nodded slightly, and he placed his arms loosely around Seto, before drifting off to sleep.

It wasn't for over another hour before Jana did finally call, Seto picking up the phone quickly barely after the first ring, since he didn't want it to wake his brother. The blonde confirmed that she would be dragging both Kesi and Nahkti by shortly, since whether the brunette wanted it or not, he would be getting a gift from her. After a short bit of hushed back and forth between the two, Seto finally ended their conversation and set the cell back down, before turning his attention to waking Mokuba. He shook the teen slightly.

Mokuba groaned slightly, and pulled the pillow over his head, "Five more minutes..." He muttered, still asleep for the most part.

Seto sighed and shook his head slightly, having no other choice as a means to waking the teen. He let his hand play across the other's chest, pushed aside the towel that was wrapped around Mokuba's hips, and let his fingers caress the boys' thighs.

Mokuba was certainly awake now, and he tried to wiggle away form Seto, "Noo…" He whined, and grabbed the blanket back, "Still Sleepy…"

"Jana said she'll be here soon though." Seto replied with, before pulling the blankets away and off of Mokuba.

Mokuba shrugged half heartedly, "I don't caaare." He said and grabbed the blankets again, "She's your friend..." he muttered, and snuggled under the warmth of the blankets.

"And Kesi is coming as well, so unless you'd like her to see you without anything on, I suggest you get up and get dressed." This was getting no where fast...

Mokuba shrugged and pulled the blanket fully over he head, "Kesi would probably like that" He joked, "Might as well give her an early Christmas present…It's a blessing to see this body in the nude."

"Mokuba... Get up." There was a slight note of warning in his voice, and that obviously meant he was planning something... Though really, when wasn't Seto plotting something?

Mokuba sighed heavily, and pulled back the blanket, "But Why! I can set the alarm and wake up in an hour...I'm tiiiiireeed!"

"Then you'll be sleeping on the floor..." Seto stated plainly.

Mokuba made a face, "So now you won't let me sleep in your bed?" He said, sounding a bit upset at this.

"No, I just want you to wake up and sleep later. You are the one who wanted to have Jana, Kesi, and Nahkti over in the first place..." Seto murmured.

Mokuba sighed heavily, "Yeah, for dinner...dinner is kind of over...so now you can just go and talk about whatever it is you and Jana talk about."

Seto remained quiet for a moment before throwing his side of the covers over the other (or at least, that's what he was aiming for), and quickly got out of bed. He re-adjusted the towel around his waist and carefully made his way over to his closet to grab a change of clothes.

Mokuba blinked, and looked over to Seto, "Nn...What are you doing?" he asked. If his brother just gave up like that, then it really wasn't any fun...

"Trying to figure out what the hell is what..." Seto went with a pair of leather pants, since black would go with anything, and then randomly grabbed a shirt which ended up being a deep purple.

Mokuba rolled his eyes slightly, that hadn't been exactly what he meant, "I'll go get dressed...I should wear my shorts just to embarrass you" He said, and got out of bed.

"As long as you're wearing something, I don't care, but it wouldn't hurt to leave a good first impression on Nahkti. I've only met him once myself..." And that meeting had been brief...

Mokuba was surprised at this, he figured Seto would have seen him more, "Whatever, I'm getting dressed." and with that, he left the room and headed to his own.

Taking the shirt and pants, he found his way over to the dresser, taking out what was needed before he went about dressing.

Mokuba sighed slightly, as he pulled on his boxers, before a pair of jeans. He was still really tired, and wanted to sleep, but he didn't want Seto to get too angry with him. He looked through his drawers, and pulled out a Black and white stripped long-sleeved shirt. He'd save the cute shorts for later. Once he was dressed, he made his way back to Seto's room.

Seto was buttoning his shirt while moving over to sit on the bed, checking to make sure he hadn't missed a hole and had gone off.

Mokuba stood in the doorway, and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest, "So I guess we're just brothers for the next few hours?" He said, watching Seto.

Seto tilted his head slightly before nodding. "It won't take too long, alright?" He wasn't even sure why Jana insisted on giving him a gift, it wasn't like he neither needed nor wanted it.

Mokuba sighed slightly, "Are we really going to have to sneak around forever?" He asked, his gaze shifting to the floor. "It makes me feel like I'm doing something criminal..." Which technically, he was...

"Mokuba... you know we don't have a choice." How many times had that come up in the past few years? Hadn't they discussed it enough? "Just wait until next month, and then we'll be able to go on vacation, alright?"

He sighed again and shook his head slightly. He stepped into the room, and sat beside his brother on the bed, "It's not fair that we have to travel thousands of miles, just to do the things others can do wherever they want..."

Seto wrapped an arm around the teen's waist, pulling him closer. "I know..." They couldn't change that though, so what point was there to bring it up? "We should go downstairs, they should be here soon."

Mokuba rolled his eyes slightly, "You act like you don't even care." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He scooted away from his brother, and gave him a slightly angry look.

"What do you want me to say then?" He asked, annoyance slipping through. "I never seem to say what you want to hear- so do us both a favour and tell me yourself."

Mokuba sighed and shifted uncomfortably. He hated it when his brother used that tone of voice, "Sorry..." He muttered, looking down at the floor.

Seto stood, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Can we go down stairs before we start fighting again...?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes slightly at this, "I guess if you can get down there." He said bitterly, before leaving the room and slamming the door behind himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest, **occ-ness in characters**, language.  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the plot! And all OC's  
**Status**: 20/20  
**A/N**: This is the sequel to "A Brother's Love", so I suggest reading that lest you wish to be thoroughly confused.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Chapter Twenty:**

Seto stood, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Can we go down stairs before we start fighting again...?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes slightly at this, "I guess if you can get down there." He said bitterly, before leaving the room and slamming the door behind himself. Like always, he had apologized, and his brother said something like that? Okay, so maybe he was taking things a little too harshly...but Seto just seemed so uncaring. He walked down the stairs, and sat himself in the living room on the couch, glaring out the window.

What the hell had caused that! How had his brother taken that the wrong way? How could that have been taken the wrong way? Seto honestly hated going down the stairs, and wasn't going to even bother with leaving his room if he had to venture down them on his own. He merely walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge, trying to figure out what his pissed his brother off this time.

The doorbell chimed throughout the house; apparently Jana had decided to follow Mokuba's... "suggestion" of not letting herself in.

Mokuba seriously contemplated on ignoring the door bell, and hopefully having Jana go away. He was definitely in a pissy mood, and didn't feel like dealing with anyone. He walked to the door, and opened it, his glare not easing up that much, "He's upstairs." He said flatly, and walked back away to the living room, leaving the door open for them.

Jana gave a slightly concerned look towards the stairs, "Oh nein... Jetzt was?" (trans- oh no… now what?) she murmured to herself, before glancing at the other two. Kesi frowned slightly, and Nahkti looked slightly confused, hazel eyes glancing between the two girls. Kesi motioned for her brother to follow her, while taking the gift box from Jana and heading into the living room. "Still want to give Seto-san his gift? Jana says it looks good, but she wouldn't show us." She gave a light pout, and hoped she would be able to cheer her friend up.

Nahkti felt out of place, and had said that it most likely happen to his fiancé, but the blonde had insisted that he come anyway.

--

Janice had headed upstairs, going down the hall until she came to Seto before knocking lightly, "Seto..?" She paused for a moment before opening the door quietly, sapphire eyes moving over to the bed where the brunette was now lying down. "Do you want to come down and open your gifts?"

--

Mokuba was seated back on the couch, staring out the window, "I don't really care...do whatever you want with it..." He sighed heavily. "It's not like he gives a damn anyway..." He muttered.

"You made the drawing though..." Kesi shook her head and sighed, "Fine..." She set the box down on the coffee table, and set down an envelope next to it, before taking a seat.

--

"What difference does it make?" He asked quietly, though sat up anyways, feeling the bed sink slightly as Jana sat next to him. "It'll make a difference, just come down first, alright?" Seto barely nodded, before he was hugged lightly by the other. Jana quickly pulled him to his feet before dragging him out of the room and downstairs.

--

Mokuba rolled his eyes, and didn't look at her. He would have preferred to be alone at the moment, but he wasn't so rude as to just leave the room while Kesi was there...

Both Kesi and Nahkti's gaze shifted when Jana led Seto into the living room, and had him sit down away from his brother since she wasn't entirely sure about what had happened between them. Kesi didn't have a chance to say anything before Jana spoke up, glancing at Mokuba, "Do you want to give him your gift now?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes again, and grabbed the gift from the coffee table. He stood up, and placed it in his lap, in a not-so-gentle way, "There. Happy Birthday." He said flatly and went back to his seat.

Jana gave him an annoyed look before giving Kesi a look, which had the girl quickly on her feet and pulling her brother out of the room. The blonde then turned to Mokuba, blue gaze narrowed slightly. "I don't know, nor do I care what you two have picked for your latest topic of dispute, but it is still Seto's birthday today and I'm not going to sit by while you act up."

Mokuba crossed his arms, and glared at the woman, "Don't come into my house and tell me what to do. If you have a problem with the way I'm acting why don't you just leave? You don't exactly have to be here, you know." He said bitterly, before standing up.

"Did nothing I say earlier sink into your head? Are you truly that immature, Mokuba?" If she didn't stay, who's to say these two would even go near each other for the rest of the day? And Seto honestly wasn't sure on how to intervene in this, opting to remain silent.

Mokuba rolled his eyes slightly, "I don't have to put up with this..." He muttered as he moved to leave the room.

"You have no reason to be walking out, Mokuba, unless you want to prove that you aren't anything except a selfish brat." Janice gave him a dark look, scowling at the teen.

Seto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Jana, its fine..."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Why don't you for once just mind your own fucking business!" He said angrily. The woman was really starting to piss him off now.

"Because if I did then you two would have broken up long ago." Some how she was managing to keep her tone level and somewhat calm, though the obvious furry she felt at the moment was leaking through.

"Whatever." He muttered, and left the room finally. He walked over to the stairs, and sat on the bottom step, glaring at the wall, "Fucking bitch" he muttered under his breath

Jana groaned in annoyance, "Gomen, Seto." She murmured quietly. The brunette shook his head slightly, "It's fine... Just..."

"I hope you like your presents, Seto." She said quietly, before hugging him lightly and leaving the room, signalling for Kesi and Nahkti to follow- both looked somewhat confused but followed the blonde out.

Only after Seto heard the front door close, did he get up and walk out of the room, moving just outside into the hall. He hadn't heard Mokuba go upstairs yet, and hoped he was still somewhere close.

Mokuba sighed when he heard Seto's footsteps, "Just go away, Niisan." He muttered, not wanting to deal with Seto at the moment. He didn't want to deal with much of anything...

Seto seemed slightly unsure of himself before sighing softly, "Don't hate me..." He turned and went back into the living room, moving over to the couch and sitting, before slipping down to lie on it.

Mokuba sighed heavily and walked into the living room after him, "Just because I'm pissed off at you, doesn't mean I hate you...I don't think it's even possible for me to hate you..."

"Regardless, you're doing a wonderful job at convincing me you do..." he murmured quietly, remaining where he was on the couch.

He sighed again and moved over to the couch. He sat down on the arm of the couch, and watched Seto, "Well I don't hate you..."

Seto remained still for a moment before he sat up. Why did they always manage to argue? Couldn't they for once get along for an entire day? He leaned against the teen ever so slightly, grateful for his presence.

Mokuba hesitated slightly, before wrapping his arms around Seto, "I'm sorry for fucking up your birthday..." Apologising was something he always hated doing, but he knew he had to.

"It's fine." He murmured, snaking his arms around the younger and lightly holding him in response. "You didn't ruin it."

Mokuba smiled slightly, and kissed Seto briefly, before pulling back, "There's still a few hours of your birthday left...anything you want to do in particular?"

"Mm... I haven't opened your gift yet... and apparently Jana left something as well..." Seto only knew that his brother's gift was in a box, he hadn't the slightest what Jana's was since it was only a mere envelope (though quite thick...).

Mokuba nodded and reached over to the coffee table. He handed Seto both or the gifts, "Here, open whichever you like first..."

He set the envelope down beside him on the couch, deciding to open his brother's first since it had his curiosity. Seto removed the lid to the box, before reaching into it, a confused look plastered on his expression. He stayed silent for a moment before he finally said something, "It's engraved...?" he questioned, fingertips still brushing across the surface and wondering what it was.

Mokuba looked at it, and blinked, "Oh...Yeah…" Now he understood why Jana had him draw that picture.

Seto carefully took the plaque out, setting the box down on the floor along with the lid before turning his attention once more to his gift. What was it though? It wasn't kanji and any words, per say, but seemed more like an image... What though? Something that he would be able to figure out easily, yet it wasn't-

"You drew it?" He asked, fairly sure he understood what it was.

Mokuba nodded slightly, "Mm hmm...That's what I was working on yesterday...when you kept asking me if I was writing or not..." He said, smiling slightly.

A slight smile crossed Seto's lips, though he wasn't sure how to reply. He continued to let his fingers run along the numerous grooves that displayed his dragon. "Thank you, Mokuba." He murmured.

His eyes slipped closed, as he leaned forward and kissed Seto again, this time not being so brief as his arms came up to wrap loosely around Seto's neck.

The brunette smiled against Mokuba's lips before returning the kiss, snaking an arm around the teen's waist and pulling him closer.

Mokuba broke the kiss soon afterwards, "I'm curious to see what Jana got you…" He muttered, looking to the thick envelope.

Seto nodded, his free hand setting aside the plaque before taking the envelope. He had to release his hold on the younger's waist to open it, "You'll have to see what's in it..."

Mokuba pulled out two...plane tickets? "Uhm... It's two plane tickets to..." He read over them, "Germany..." He said, sounding slightly confused, "For November 1st..."

"Is there a note or anything explaining what Jana's up to..?" He asked, curious and confused by what the blonde had planned for them.

Mokuba nodded slightly, "Uh huh..." He opened the note up and read it quickly to himself. "It says that she talked to Maya-sensei about that operation... and so Germany is where they're going to perform it! Isn't this great, Niisan! You'll be able to see again!"

Seto could do nothing but smile in response to his brothers' reaction, unsure whether to be annoyed or grateful that the insane girl had once again meddled in his life.

Mokuba Sighed slightly, "You could at least get a little excited you know" He said and teasingly prodded his brother.

"I could... but you seem to be excited enough for the both of us." He mused, lips twitching into a smirk. "I am excited though." Mokuba should know though, he had never been good with emotions.

"I figured you were..." he said and leaned down to kiss Seto gently, "I think we should...celebrate this..." he whispered, and kissed him again.

"Sou ka?" Seto tilted his head slightly to the side, his lips quirked in amusement. "And how, pray tell, do you want to go about doing that?" He asked.

Mokuba licked his lips slightly, and moved himself into Seto's lap. "Well..." he ran his hands over Seto's chest lightly, "There are many ways we could do it..."

Seto wrapped his arms around the teens waist, before pulling his shirt up slightly and slip his hands beneath the fabric. He let his finger tips brush along the others back at a teasingly slow pace, barely touching the skin.

"What did you have in mind?" He murmured, slipping his hands up till they were almost touching Mokuba's shoulders, his shirt riding up his back because of it. Once he was sure he knew where the teens neck was, he playfully nipped at it before trailing his tongue along the skin in the same manner.

He shivered slightly from Seto's touch, "Uhhn...Niisaaaan..." He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck loosely, and tried to keep a little control, "Damn it...why do you always have to tease me..." he muttered.

"Tease you?" Seto's tone had turned playful, which never meant any good. "I'm doing nothing of the sort." He stated simply, before grinning and moving his mouth back to Mokuba's neck, caressing with his lips and working his way along the teens jaw line.

"Bull shit" He muttered. Mokuba felt himself losing more of his nearly non-existent control. He reached down, and grabbed Seto's crotch, massaging it slightly.

He should have expected it, but a slight gasp still managed to pass through the brunette's lips, along with a stifled moan against Mokuba's neck. That action was just... low, in more ways then one. "Cheap move." He muttered.

The teen smirked, and continued "Cheap...but effective..." He said, sounding quite pleased with himself. "Don't you just hate it when you lose?" He whispered, as he began to unbutton Seto's pants.

"In general?" He ducked his head for a moment to lavish attention on Mokuba's chest, lightly on the skin as he worked his way along the younger one's upper chest, before returning to his neck. "Or to you?"

Mokuba growled slightly, as he managed to undo the fastenings on the elder's pants. The teen reached into Seto's pants, and grabbed his manhood, giving it a good firm stroke, before withdrawing his hand. He reached up and gripped Seto's shoulders as he shifted slightly, getting some much needed friction.

Seto lowered his hands to grip his brothers' hips, lifting his own to meet and grind against him. "We probably shouldn't stay down here..." he mused, a smirk on his lips.

Mokuba smirked as well, and shook his head, "Uh-uh...can't walk...need sex..." he said and wrapped his legs around Seto's waist.

"You don't need to walk." Seto murmured, "If you trust me not to walk into something..." He stood, lifting the teen as he did, his hands slipping down slightly to grip Mokuba's thighs.

"Nnn...Just sit down..." he muttered, before latching his mouth onto Seto's neck. Mokuba ran his tongue gently over the skin, before sucking it harshly.

"We shouldn't stay down here..." Seto interrupted himself by moaning quietly, not trusting himself to stand let alone walk now, and promptly sat back down.

Mokuba slid his hands down Seto's chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt as he did so. He pulled away from his brother's neck, and moved to kiss his lips, "You worry too much..." he said before kissing him fiercely.

"And you... not enough." That was like Mokuba though, always risking everything and then saying he worried too much... why wasn't there a happy medium for things like this? Mokuba had been ecstatic about the trip and the operation, yet he barely showed. And with this... He'd never understand it.

"Nnn...this kind of stuff is exciting..." He muttered, and ground his hips down, "Come on...do something..." He mumbled before kissing Seto again.

"Maybe for you..." He murmured, before pressing his lips back against Mokuba's, sucking on his bottom lip as he drew it into his mouth. Seto shifted until he could lie down with the younger on his chest, his hands resting firmly on Mokuba's hips as he forced his hips up against his.

Mokuba moaned slightly, and continued to rub against Seto, "Oh god...Niisan...want you..." he whispered, breathlessly. The teen kissed Seto again, lips parting to allow his brother's tongue entrance.

Seto slipped his tongue into the teen's mouth, sliding it along the others before lazily tracing along the insides of his mouth. He trailed his hands along Mokuba's back, caressing his sides before working on undoing his brothers' pants.

The teen moaned against the elder's mouth. He gripped the other's shoulders tightly, as he tried to deepen the kiss. Mokuba was having a hard time thinking straight, all he could think about was the ache in between his legs, and how it was going to be gotten rid of.

Seto tugged at the teen's pants slightly, before slipping a hand into Mokuba's pants and stroking his arousal. His free hand played across his chest and back, before finally tangling into the younger one's hair and trying to deepen their lip-lock as well.

As Usual, Mokuba entirely forgot the needs of his older brother. He just couldn't help but get lost in the feeling of Seto's touch. The teen had to pull back from the kiss, and take in a deep breath, "Oh gods...Niisan...more..."

Some things never changed... Seto didn't cease his touches to the younger, continuing to please the teen even as he spoke. "You're doing it again..." He murmured, shifting slightly since he was beginning to get uncomfortable himself.

Mokuba took in another deep breath, and he rested his head on Seto's shoulder, "D-doing...what...?" He managed out, He gripped Seto's other shoulder with his hand, trying to remain steady.

"Ignoring me..." Seto murmured, smirking slightly, "You always do that when I _touch_ you..." He gave a slightly firmer stroke on the emphasized word. "Are you going to change that?" He asked idly.

The teenager shifted slightly, "If you were...ah...inside me...this wouldn't be a...a problem..." He panted slightly, trying to catch his breath, as he used his free hand to reach back down, and lazily grab Seto.

"I told you we should have gone upstairs, you didn't want to listen though..." The brunette lifted his hips, needing more contact from the teen. He should have risked it, since now they had an even less likely chance of making now- if it was even still existent...

Mokuba had to grit his teeth slightly, to keep from moaning to loudly, "Gods Seto...less talking...need more..." He bit his lip and pressed himself against Seto, moving quite harshly. He was trying to get all the friction he could get, while his hand still barely stroked Seto.

Seto paused for a moment, before stopping altogether, "First we go upstairs, or you'll have no hope of getting _this_," He gave a rather hard stroke to the teens member, "problem solved." Of course he doubted that would really do anything, so had to add rather sarcastic comment, though it would make a point hopefully, "Consider it part of my birthday gift?"

Mokuba completely latched himself on to Seto, "Do you really expect me to walk like this?" He asked and rocked against him still, "Niisaaaan..." He didn't feel like having to move from where he was, not until he was free of his aching arousal.

"You think _I'm_ any better?" Seto shook his head, more to himself then anything. "Just lie down." He muttered, motioning towards the rest of the couch.

The teen nodded his head quickly, and lay back on the couch as fast as he could. "Nnn...This better not be one of your tricks again, Niisan..." He muttered.

"It will be if you don't hush..." Seto threatened, kneeling on the couch next him. He found the others pants and pulled them down, making sure they were low enough before leaning down and taking Mokuba's arousal into his mouth.

Mokuba's eyes snapped open wide at this, and he had to quickly grab one of the couch pillows to muffle out the sounds of his pleasured cries. The teen's back arched slightly, he was already so worked up that the smallest touch would feel ten times better.

At least he had the sense to not simply cry out and actually tried to reduce the sounds coming from him... Seto wanted to get it done and over with, wanting to get upstairs so he could deal with his own problem. He did what he could to finish the teen off, not teasing in the least.

It didn't take much to bring Mokuba to his climax. It was usually the effect of his brother's teasing that usually made this process take longer. He moved the pillow away from his face, his cheeks flushed as he tried to keep a steady breathing pace.

Seto gave a teasing flick of his tongue against Mokuba's now limp member after he'd swallowed his brother's release. He sat back briefly before shifting and standing from the couch. "Now can we go upstairs?" The brunette shifted slightly as he asked, feeling more then a bit uncomfortable himself now.

Mokuba smirked inwardly, and yawned outwardly, "Nnn...sooo sleepy..." He turned over onto his stomach, and snuggled against the pillow on the couch. "Sleepyy..."

Seto could only smirk in response to his brother's little comment, "Mokuba... if you don't come upstairs then I'm not going to touch you let along take you for the next month." His brother couldn't last that long, and he knew that- he had no sexual control over himself unlike Seto.

Mokuba sprang from the couch in one fluid motion, and grabbed his brother's arm, "Let's go!" He demanded, nearly pulling Seto's arm off in the process of trying to hurry.

And Mokuba thought he had him at his beck and call... One mention of being without sex and he'd jump. A self satisfied look crossed his face as he let himself get pulled along, though had to pull back and pace himself when they came to the stairs. Falling wasn't a promising thought...

The teen lead the other up the stairs as best he could, and once they reached the top of the stairs, he was once again dragging Seto, this time towards his room.

Seto actually had to fight back a light chuckle when he was once again being dragged, not that he minded too much, but the thought itself was hilarious. He just needed to be careful with how much he teased the other about this in the future...

Mokuba pulled Seto into the room, and shut the door behind him. Once that was done, he teen leaned up and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, before kissing him passionately. "I think I remember you saying something about...how you hated rushing things all the time..." now would be the perfect opportunity for Seto to take advantage of this, seeing as Mokuba wasn't as worked up as normal.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Seto gave his brother a look that clearly asked if the other had lost it completely, though how he managed that was a mystery...

"Hey, hey, hey! All you said was that I had to be upstairs...you never went into any more detail then that!" He said, and stuck out his tongue slightly. "You're such a horny little Nympho...my god what are we going to do with you. Tsk, tsk." He said, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

"Mokuba, unlike you, I haven't cum yet." He grabbed the teen's hips and grinded against him for emphasis, "I don't give a shit at the moment."

Mokuba bit his bottom lip slightly, "Well sheesh...When I'm like this you always seem to get annoyed." He muttered, before dragging Seto over to the bed. He pulled his own pants off, and laid himself right down in the middle of the bed, "There, fuck me to your hearts content." he said, giving Seto one of those annoyed looks, not that it mattered, since Seto wouldn't see it.

"Well that sounds inviting... At least a shower won't be ticked off at me..." He muttered, taking a step back before turning and walking towards the bathroom. He'd take a shower- he was desperate...

Mokuba growled slightly, "Bastard!" he spat out after him, and quickly stood up to put back on his pants. He muttered a few other things before he walked to the door

"See! Staying here I have to deal with you bitching- though I'm the only one who has the right at the moment! You're barely aroused if you even are!" Seto shot back.

The teen looked back at him, and his eyes narrowed even more, "All you ever do is complain about how much I _bitch_! F.Y.I. If it bothers you so much, you could always just not start something with me in the first place! I bet deep down you don't even want to be with me." And with that, he stormed from the room, slamming the door hard behind himself.

Seto contemplated between going after Mokuba or not, deciding it would be easier to think after he took a shower and cleared his head- or had proper blood circulation at least... What was Jana thinking sending them both to Germany! They'd never survive each other! A groan escaped his lips, since he knew he'd have to be the one to apologize this time. Then again... this was usually what happened with Mokuba... and then he was still blamed for it anyways... "Hopefully will live through this... before we drive each other mad..."

---------------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------------------

w00t! Hope you enjoyed reading "Love Adjustments". Look for the third installment sometime next month!

Ja ne Minna-san!


End file.
